Red the Pokemon Hunter
by Red Chavez
Summary: Red was just a typical trainer until his life changed completely when Pokemon Hunter J took him as a prisoner. Now forced to work for her, he faces difficult momentes in his life making new friends and meeting old ones along the way. My first Fan Fic.
1. Chapter 1: The Apprentice

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon

RED THE POKEMON HUNTER

CHAPTER 1: The Apprentice

Setting: On a airship over Mount Silver in the Kanto Region

"Sir we have captured the intruder and we have him locked up in the cell." The goon said sweating a bit showing that he rushed to tell the mistress. The mysterious silver haired woman gave a sinister smile "Good now ruff him up a bit and I'll be there soon."

Setting: The back of the ship near the prison cell

As one of the henchman was escorting the mistress to the cell a strange laughter can be heard from inside. As they walked into the cell she sees a boy dangling from the wall in handcuffs while her men are struggling to get up off the ground. The mistress looked enraged "You stupid fools I told you to beat him up not the other way around!" The mistress yelled as she pulled the goons by their ears " I'm sorry sir but, you see we did ruff him up a bit then he just started laughing at us and the next thing I know he kicked us in the face." The goon replied while rubbing his nose.

The mistress was furious with their whining and was signaling them to leave. After the room was cleared all that was left was her and her prisoner. She walked up towards him. " Well now that they're gone what did you do with my Pokemon!" The woman did not like his rash attitude and she gave him a slap right across the face leaving a mark on his right cheek. " I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you." She replied with a glare.

" May I ask who I'm talking to then." She looked at his face there were cuts,bruises,and a little nose bleed.

" My name is Hunter J and this is my airship." " I know who you are now your a Pokemon hunter and you kidnap Pokemon and sell them on the black market." J looks at him " So you have heard of me then." She grabs the boys face and puts it close to hers. He can feel her breath " Where are my Pokemon!" J releases him from her grip and gestures her hand to a screen being lowered from the roof of the room. As he looks at the screen he sees his Pokemon turned into statues. " You see your Pokemon are fine for now but if you refuse to cooperate they'll be punishments." The boy looks at her " What do you mean by cooperate?"

" Your a very skilled trainer you were able to defeat my Salamance if you agree to join us no harm will come to your Pokemon." The boy takes a moment to reply " What if I refuse?" J gives a evil grin " If you refuse then you can watch your Pokemon plummet from 10,000 feet from the air." There was silence then the boy raised his head up so he was eye level with J. " If I do join what is it that you want me to do for you?" " All you need to do is capture certain Pokemon that I tell you to catch."

More silence filled the dark room the boy was dripping blood from his nose. " Do you even know anything about me J?" Hunter J took awhile to respond then she pulled out a file from her coat. " Your name is Red, you have an amazing battle record, your only 16 years old, and the only Pokemon we know you have is your Jolteon and Flygon which are statues as of right now." Red stayed quiet for he was not expecting her to know anything about him. " So what is it brat will you join us or watch your Pokemon die!"

Red lowered his head and tears were running down his cheek. " Ok...I'll join you just I need my Pokemon with me do we have an agreement?" J gave a smirk to his wise decision " Agreed but first I need you to wear this." J placed a device around Red's neck. " What's that thing for?" J snaps it tight " It's a shock collar just in case you try to do something stupid we can give you a jolt to keep you in check." Red struggles around a bit trying to loosen it so he can breathe. " Oh and if you try to remove it you will get a painful shock automatically."

The thought of being shocked to death frightened Red. He knew that if he wanted to protect his Pokemon and himself he had to do what he was told. J pulled out a small key releasing Red from the handcuffs causing him to fall to the ground. Red was coughing up blood and was trying to get his remaining strength to pull himself up but he fell back to the ground. J watches as Red struggles to get himself up " I will have someone sent to show you around you just sit tight and wait got it brat!" Red with no strength to talk just nods his head in response. With that J takes her leave keeping Red in the dark room injured, bleeding, and no energy to move as he slowly loses consciousness.

After a few minutes went by a girl walked in with a smile that lit the darkened room. She had light green hair in a ponytail she was dressed in a tank top that revealed her belly and gray jeans. When she noticed Red she rushed towards him and knelt down so she was eye level with Red. She could see he was in bad condition so she tried to pick him up and carry him out of the cell.

Setting: Infirmary room

Red's eyes opened wide when he regain consciousness. He noticed he was in a different room and that his head had stitches. He was laying on a bed when he sat himself up he also noticed his body was wrapped in bandages. " Oh good your awake." Red turned to notice a young girl sitting next to him. " Wha..What happened? where am I?" "You passed out in the cell so I brought you to the infirmary." Red tried to get up off the bed. " Please you musn't struggle you need to rest." " I'm fine." The girl tried to sit Red back down, but he tried to force himself right back up.

Then another woman walked in on their little feud she was wearing a white lab coat. " You know you should listen to her." Red and the girl looked to see who was talking "Who are you?" Red asked. The woman adjusted her glasses " My name is Jennifer im the Pokemon breeder and human nurse here." She explained. Red just glanced at her "What an achievement." He replied sarcastically. " You know its ok to say your in pain you don't have to act tuff like the other Neanderthals that are here." Red got off the bed " Who's acting."

Jennifer ignored Red's comment " Fine you can leave you just need to make sure you get some rest." After that Red walked out of the room " You can't just let him leave like that!" The girl said with a frown. Jennifer let out a small laugh " Well if you care so much why don't you go after him then?" The girl crossed her arms " I don't care that much." Jennifer put some paperwork up before looking back at the girl " To me it sounds like you have a crush on him and aren't you a little young to date?"

" I'm 16 thank you." She stated " Well so is he and I think he's kinda cute he just needs to lose the tough guy act." The girl just stayed silent for awhile " Well you can't like him aren't you in your mid twenties." Jennifer gave an angry look " Hell no i'm only 18 what's wrong with you!" Jennifer smacked her on the back of the head. " Hey that hurt." The girl whinned " Well were in an infirmary room so you will be alright." The girl was about to say something until Jennifer cut her off " Just go after him before he gets lost." She said then she went to her office leaving the girl alone in the room.

Setting: The hallways outside the Infirmary

After Red was about to start walking down the hallway he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around it was the young girl from the Infirmary. " Now where do you think your going mister?" The girl questioned " Um...?" Red did not know how to respond to her question. " See you don't know that's what I'm here for J wants me to be your guide while you stay here." " So your the girl who's going to show me around." She gave a slight nod. " I never heard you say thank you."

Red had a confused look on his face " Thank you for what?" The girl gave a frown " For taking you to the infirmary." Red gave the girl a hug then looked at her " Thank you is that better?" Red playfully rubbed her hair and continued walking. The girl stood there blushing until she came back into reality " Wait I have to show you your room so you can get some rest." Red stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her " I'm fine" the girl walked in front of him "I don't care you need to rest doctors orders."

The girl grabbed a hold of Red's sleeve and was tugging him signaling him to follow. Red gave a slight sigh and just let her lead him to his room since he didn't know how to get there anyways." So your names Red right?" The girl asked to start a conversation. Red looked up at her bright blue eyes and gave a nod " What's your name?" The girl stopped walking and turned to Red with a smile " My names Cheyrll." " Cheyrll huh...that's a prettier name than Red that's for sure." Cheyrll blushed and turned away so that Red wouldn't see " Is that a compliment?" Red took a slight shock not realizing what he just said and he shook his head no before she got the wrong idea.

Cheyrll ignored his answer and just kept leading the way to his room. There was silence until Red tried to start a conversation " How did you get here?" Cheyrll gave a confused look " What do you mean?" They both stopped walking " I mean how did J get you to join her?" Cheyrll turned away from Red " I...I can't tell you Red not here at least not now." Cheyrll took some small breaths before turning back to Red. " Um..Why don't you tell me your story?"

" I'll tell you my story later as well." Red replied. " Ok lead the way to my room almighty guide." Cheyrll let out a small giggle. Red stuck out his sleeve so that she can lead the way. Instead of grabbing his sleeve Cheyrll went and grabbed his hand then she started to lead the way again.

Setting: Red's Room

" This is your room Red." Red's room was the last door down the hall. As he opened the door he walked in seeing a bed, a window, a bathroom, a desk, and a closet. As Red was examining his new room Cheyrll just stayed by the door watching him. When Red got near his bed he noticed a box was placed on it with a note attached to it. He took a seat on his bed and tore the note off the box and began reading it out loud.

" Dear Red,

In this box are your Pokemon and their perfectly fine don't worry about them. Also inside the box is a map of the airship so you know your way around faster. As you stay here you will be my new apprentice and will be helping out the elites on special missions. Inside is your new outfit you must be wearing your outfit at all times from now on so you better get used to it. Usually I would want you to change your identity so people wouldn't recognize you, but your file says you weren't very social so you don't have too.

You need to be training everyday for a few hours since I don't allow weaklings on my ship. You will also be doing special training with me so I better see over 120% from you. Tomorrow we will be having a meeting at 8:00 a.m. so don't be late. On your map I labeled the areas for you to make it even more simple so that even a little brat like you can understand. I will explain more to you at another time so make sure your ready and I expect a hundred percent loyalty.

-Hunter J"

Red crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash and began digging through the box for his Pokemon. He put his outfit in the closet and he placed the map on his bed so he wouldn't misplace it. At the bottom of the box Red found two Pokeball's and he quickly grabbed them and also placed them on his bed. After he emptied the box he turned to Cheyrll " You can leave now you know that right?" Cheyrll still just glancing at Red until she finally came back to her senses then she started blushing and ran down the hall shutting his door.

Red just stood there a bit confused on what just happened, but he decided not to think about it too much. Red grabbed a hold of the pokeballs and wanted to see his Flygon and Jolteon to make sure they're ok. " Alright come on out Flygon and Jolteon we need to talk." Red's Flygon was first to appear then finally Jolteon appeared in the center of the room. Flygon and Jolteon went into an offensive mode, but once they both saw Red they tackled him and Jolteon licked his face while Flygon was giving Red a big hug.

" I'm happy to see that your both ok." As Red stood up off the ground his Pokemon sat in front of him. " I've got some explaining to do, but for right now this is our new home and were going to have to do what they say do you understand?" Jolteon and Flygon looked at each other then back at Red and they gave a nod. Red just gave a smile and they went to sleep with Flygon on the floor and Jolteon who slept near Red's feet on the bed. The room went silent as Red who was struggling to sleep was wondering what tomorrow might hold.

Setting: The front of the airship

" Ok set a course to Cerulean City." J announced " Yes mistress." The goons said in reply. " Cerulean City huh..why there?" J got spooked when she turned around she saw one of her elite members. " God damn it Brent you scared me what are you doing!" Brent pulled up a seat " I should be asking you the same thing. Why do you want to go to Cerulean City for it's almost midnight?" J just continued on what she was doing " Your right so isn't past your bedtime?" Brent got up off the seat and stood next to J trying to see what she was up to.

J just pushed him away over and over again, but Brent didn't seem to get the message at all. " Just tell me why were going to Cerulean City for and I'll leave." J gave a sigh " Fine we have a mission to do there." Brent yawned " Is it another client?" J gave a nod " So I was wondering?" Before he could finish J cut him off " Brent go to your room before you piss me off like you always do." Brent backed away a bit " Ok I'll leave but who's the new guy." Brent asked J " He's going to be my apprentice his name is Red I'll explain it at the meeting with you and the other elites. Now leave!"

Brent had a thought " isn't that the guy I beat up." He said with a laugh." J rolled her eyes " Yeah and the one who kicked you in the face." Brent gave an angry look and felt his noise still in small pain. With that Brent just walked out of the room leaving J to her business and the airship heading to Cerulean City.

Setting: The next Morning 7:00 a.m. Red's room

Red got up feeling a whole lot better so he decided to get ready for J's meeting. Red went and brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and tried on his new outfit. Red went to the bathroom to put the outfit on and then he came back into the room. Red's outfit was black jeans, a black shirt, and coat "How do I look?" Red asked his Pokemon. They nodded their heads no " I know it's not my style, but these glasses are cool they can do all sorts of things and cover my eyes pretty well." Red placed the glasses on the bed and returned his Pokemon to their pokeballs.

Red grabbed a hat and some spray paint he found in the cabinet and sprayed his hat until it was black. " I have to have my hat match the outfit if I want to wear it or it's going to look weird." Red put the hat on placed the glasses on top of the hat and grabbed the left his room and headed to the meeting room to attend J's meeting.

Setting: The meeting room

Once Red found the meeting room he was slightly afraid of what was going to happen once he walks inside. Red took a deep breath then he opened the door, but there was nobody inside the lights were off and the room looked old and dusty. Red found a clock and it was twenty till eight so Red turned on the lights and decided to fix the place up since the room itself was a death trap. Red used Flygon to help with the roof since she likes to help Red out when it comes to cleaning. Red spent his time fixing the chairs since they could collapse at any moment and he straightened up the table.

When it was ten till eight Red patted Flygon on the head and returned it to it's pokeball before someone saw it. Red could hear distant foot steps down the hall so he decided to take a seat and pretending to be asleep until they walked in. Red almost did fall asleep until he heard the door slide open and he straightened his back. The first person he saw was J who looked surprised " What the heck happened here?" Red didn't say nothing then he saw Cheyrll and he waved hi to her. She did the same with her happy smile " Red did you do all this?" Cheyrll asked. J turned at Red not even noticing he was there " You did this?" Red gave a slight nod.

" Well at least you've done something, but don't expect to get a reward for cleaning." Red gave a nod " Alright sit down so we can start the meeting." Cheyrll took a seat next to Red which was across from where J was sitting. " Ok first we." J was cut off by Cheyrll " Um... J no one else is here yet." J gave a frustrated look. " Where are those freaking idiots!" J said slamming her fist to the table. Red thought to himself "Maybe that's why it was broken? it might of collapsed if I didn't fix it." The three of them sat there waiting for the other elites to finally decide to show up.

After a minute or two a young boy walked in who was maybe 14 he had reading glasses, black short sleeve shirt, gray shorts, and some note pads with him. " Mistress J please forgive me my alarm isn't working I'll never be late ever again." J gave a menacing glare " You better hope it doesn't happen again. Now where are the others!" She yelled as the boy closed his eyes in fear " I saw them walking down the hall while I was running to get here." J rubbed her forehead " Just take a seat." The boy bowed and headed to a chair while he noticed Red sitting next to Cheyrll.

" You must be new. My names Neo what's yours?" Neo stuck his hand out. Red returned the gesture with a hand shake " The names Red." Neo gave a nod " Nice to meet you. When did you join?" "I joined yesterday." Red replied. Neo releases Red's hand and took a seat that was one seat away from J then he started opening his note books. He pulled a pencil out of his pocket and was ready to write down whatever J was going to say during the meeting. A few seconds later two girls walked in rushing to a seat covering their eyes so that they don't make contact with J's. " Care to explain why your late!" The girls looked down at the table " You see we thought we could make it on time, but I guess we walk slower than we thought."

J gave an upset look " Your lucky I'm to tired to punish you right now." The girls gave a slight nod and when they looked up at the table they both saw Red sitting next to them. The girls eyes opened wide as the rushed to him pushing Cheyrll out of the way " Hey there cutie what's your name?" one of the girls asked " Uh... my name is Red." He answered dumbly. " My names Clair and that over there is Anna aren't we pretty." Red gave a sweat drop and looks at them both "Um.. yeah you both sure are pretty." He said shyly. " Are you new here?" Anna asked " Yeah I just joined." " Maybe I can show you around some time." Clair said wrapping her arms around Red.

" Hey Clair what if I wanna show him around!" Anna replied as both girls were tugging on Red. Cheyrll didn't like how Clair and Anna came and pushed her away from Red like that even though she said she didn't care a spark of jealously went through her as she watched the girls feud over Red. " Um... you see Cheyrll is already showing me around but I'm sure we can hangout." The girls put their heads down in defeat and went back to their spots and rested their heads on the table. After that was over Cheyrll took her rightful place next to Red.

"Now like I was saying." J said with an annoyed tone in her voice. Once more the door slid open cutting J off. " Where the hell have you been!" The boy that came in just kept walking to his seat placing his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair before looking at J. " Hey Zane I asked you something!" Zane cracked his knuckles then responded to J " I came from the cafe." J slammed her fist on the table again " Why and where is Brent!"

Zane sat up straight in his chair " I was grabbing breakfast I think that's more important than this meeting and Brent is in the infirmary!" " Why is he in there for?" J asked " He has the flu that's all nothing serious." Zane replied. " Ok now lets get this meeting started." J said while locking the door to prevent any other distractions. J turns the lights off and a projector screen appears on the wall where J was standing. J grabs the remote to control the slides and changes it to a man who was in his mid fourties or fifties?

" This is our new client his name is Giovanni do any of you know him?" The group shook their heads no but before J could go on Red cut her off " I know that he owned the Viridian City Gym and the leader of an evil organization called Team Rocket." J gave a nod " That and he has a lot of money too." " So what's the mission?" Zane asked. J changed the slide again " Here is where your mission takes place it's called Cerulean City and there your objective is to kidnap a Suicune that's been spotted by our sources near the lake at the edge of town."

J turned the presentation off and flipped the light switch back on " Ok so are there any questions?" Clair raised her hand " So who is all going on this mission?" " Only four of you may go on this mission and only if you prove to be one of our strongest members." J replied to Clair's question. " How do we decide?" Neo asked " You could battle each other to see, but it's up to the six of you how you decide who's the top four." Zane stood up " What do you mean six what about Brent?"

" Brent's not going Zane so quit acting like a little girl he's not your mom you don't need him 24/7." Zane gave an upset look in his eyes, but he just remained silent and sat back down in his seat. " That's it for this meeting well I suggest you guys head to the training arena." The group gave a nod then left the meeting room with J being the last one to leave and lock the door.

Setting: Infirmary room

" Am I going to die Jennifer?" Brent asked " I wish but your just running a fever so your not going to die." Jennifer replied. Brent gave an upset look " Haha your so funny you know that maybe you should leave and do comedy." Brent said sarcastically. Jennifer just rolled her eyes and grabbed some pills from the medicine cabinet then turned back towards Brent. " Here take these." She hands him two pills and a glass of water " I'm not a fan of pills isn't there something in that cabinet I can drink?"

" Aw the big bad Brent doesn't like itty bitty pills." She said teasing." Hey you can't trust them what if I choke and die it would be your fault, how would you be able to live with yourself?" Jennifer gave a smile " Oh believe me I think I'll survive." Brent ignored her comment and took both pills then drank all the water to help him swallow it. " Now lets check your temperature." Jennifer grabbed a thermometer and placed it in his mouth.

" Do you know what the meeting was about Jen?" She looked at him " Ok first of all don't call me Jen only people I like can call me that." Brent gripped his stomach " Oo that hurt a bit." He said smiling. " Second of all it's just a mission some of the elites are going on." Brent just gave a nod then Jennifer took the thermometer out of his mouth. " Ok it went down a bit so you just need to drink a lot of water and get some rest."

Brent got up off the bed and headed for the door, but before he did he looked back at Jennifer who was organizing her cabinets. " Um..Jennifer." As she looks back at Brent she walks towards him " Is there something else wrong?" She asked. Brent shook his head no and he grabbed Jennifer's hand into his hand " Uhh...Brent?" She said with a confused look. Brent closed his eyes and leaned forward for a kiss " Uh Brent no I don't like you like that." She stated placing her finger on his lips separating them. Brent laughed and headed towards the door " One of these days Jennifer, one of these days I'm getting that kiss." He yelled before existing.


	2. Chapter 2: An Elite Double Battle

Chapter 2: An Elite Double Battle

Setting: Training Arena

As the group entered the training arena it was like a huge stadium with three battle fields in the center and stands so that people can watch. " Well this is a whole lot bigger than I thought." Red stated. As everyone walked in they went and sat down on the stands " How are we going to decide who's all going?" Neo asked. Cheyrll stood up " I think Clair and Anna should stay." They gave Cheryll a nasty look then the girls started to pull each others hair as Red and Neo were backing away slowly. " I think Red and Neo should stay." Zane announced.

Neo jumped on Zane's back and was tugging his ears because he told him he should stay. Everyone was having a brawl Red gave a sigh and decided that he had to find a way to settle this. " What if Me and Neo have a double battle with Clair and Anna and whoever's team loses don't go on the mission." Everyone looked at each other " Anna and I are ok with it." Neo gave a smile " I'm in too." Then Zane threw Neo off his back and onto the ground. After everything was settled Neo and Red took one side of the battlefield while Clair and Anna took the other side.

" Ok guys I'll be the referee." Cheyrll announced then gave a smile towards Red " Hey ladies you can go first." Neo yelled. The girls gave a nod " Alright Delcatty come on out." Clair said " You too Ninetails time to show these boys who's the strongest" Anna yelled. A cat like and fox like pokemon appeared on to the battlefield " Ok your turn." Clair announced to the boys with a wave. The boys looked at each other and gave a nod " Go Metagross!" Neo shouted and a giant steel creature appeared onto the battlefield.

Clair looked at Red " Ok Red it's your turn to show your pokemon." He gave her a nod and decided that he was going to use his strongest pokemon so he can prove to everyone he is a force to be reckoned with. " Go Jolteon!" When his most loyal companion appeared it glanced around the room but when it saw the other pokemon it gave an angry look. " Alright battle start." Cheyrll announced. While the battle was starting up Zane took the time to examine everyone's pokemon especially Red's Jolteon.

" Lets give the first move Ninetails flamethrower on Metagross!" Anna commanded "Delcatty use shadow ball on Metagross too!" Clair shouted. The pokemon launched powerful moves both aiming for Neo's Metagross " Metagross use protect!" Neo yelled before the moves could hit. When the two moves collided with Metagross's protect the the barrier was slowly braking apart " Hang in their Metagross!" Out of no where another shadow ball was aimed at the two apposing moves causing them to vanish leaving a cloud of smoke. " What was that!" Clair yelled.

As the smoke cleared their was nothing in sight just a hole in the ground and Red standing near it with a grin on his face. " Where did that hole come from?" Anna questioned " You don't think Jolteon?" Clair added. Jolteon dug out of the ground right behind Ninetails and fired a thunderbolt straight at it. Ninetails gave a giant yelp and Jolteon hid back in the ground " Ninetails you flamethrower in the hole!" The fox pokemon turned back in anger and fired a giant ray of heat into the hole.

Jolteon flipped out of the ground shaking off the damage it took and was looking at Ninetails more enraged than ever. " Hey Neo are you going to help out?" Red asked " Oh yeah um...Metagross use Bullet punch on Delcatty." Neo shouted to his Pokemon. Metagross went charging towards Delcatty launching multiple punches sending it across the field. " Come on Delcatty stand your ground use Iron Tail back to back!" Clair yelled as Delcatty struggled to get up then went charging towards Metagross. " Metagross you use your Focus Punch back to back!" Neo shouted as the pokemon moves collided over and over again they showed equal strengths both not giving an inch.

" Ninetails use Quick Attack on Jolteon." Ninetails came charging towards Jolteon with incredible speed. As soon as Ninetails got close enough Jolteon avoided the attack causing Ninetails to turn around and try again. With every try Ninetails couldn't land a hit on Jolteon it was dodging with such grace as if it was mocking Ninetails and Anna. "Amazing Red's not even giving a single command to his Jolteon it as if Jolteon knows how to battle on its own." Cheyrll said amazed and Zane who was sitting on the stands seemed intrigued.

Anna was losing her patience " Alright Ninetails use Fire Blast!" Ninetails launched a move that appeared in the shape of the kanji meaning big. Jolteon stood its ground and fired a Shadow Ball straight towards the other attack causing a mass explosion. As Anna and Ninetails try to protect themselves from the blast Jolteon walks out of the cloud of smoke and heads towards Ninetails with an evil grin. " Jolteon finish this with Thunder." Red commanded to his Pokemon and Jolteon looked back and gave a nod then stored as much energy as it can then fired at Ninetails.

Clair and Neo looked at what just happened even their pokemon stopped battling at the sense of all the power coming from Jolteon. As all settled Ninetails was still standing " Oh Ninetails." Anna said with a tear " Hm..?" Red was surprised that it wasn't down. Ninetails gave a smile but then fell to the ground with swirls in it's eyes " Ninetails is no longer able to battle that means Red's the winner!" Cheyrll announced. As Anna returned her Ninetails she headed to the stands with a saddened look on her face and Red headed towards her followed by Jolteon.

" Well it's just us now Clair." Neo shouted " Wait but Red's still in this it's who's team wins." Clair replied with a confused look " Oh well it doesn't matter." He answered. Clair gave a nod " Alright Metagross use Psychic and send Delcatty flying!" Neo told his pokemon. Metagross lifted Delcatty with a strange energy force which caused Delcatty to panic and it was sent on the other side of the field being slammed into the wall. "Delcatty!" Clair shouted as her poor pokemon barely managed to get out of the wall and was struggling to stand. " Can you still battle?" Clair asked and Delcatty looked back and gave a nod to her worried trainer.

" Delcatty rapid Shadow Ball!" Delcatty sent dark orbs right at Metagross one after another. The moves weren't as powerful since Delcatty didnt store up much energy, but many of them made contact with Metagross causing it to fall to it's knees. " We can only use one more attack use Flash Cannon full power!" Neo shouted " Delcatty use Shock Wave!" Clair screamed. As both Pokemon stored up all they could they sent their moves flying at each other causing them to collide in the middle battling to out strength the other.

" Don't give up Metagross!" Neo commanded " You give it your all Delcatty!" Clair shouted. The moves moved back and forth but Flash Cannon was beginning to slowly over power Delcatty's Shock Wave. " Do it Metagross!" Neo screamed and Metagross put all its strength into the move over powering Delcatty causing an explosion and Delcatty went souring threw the air again. When the smoke cleared Delcatty had fainted " Delcatty is no longer able to battle the winner is Neo." Cheyrll said with a surprised look on her face.

With that the trainers returned their pokemon back to their pokeballs and headed to the stands followed by Cheyrll. Zane stayed quiet as Red sat next to Anna to cheer her up with Jolteon on his lap. As Red patted Anna on the back and petted his Jolteon Anna looked at Red with her big eyes " How..how did you beat me with out giving a single command and Jolteon hardly took any damage just how..?" Anna said. Red wiped a tear off her cheek " I've trained all my Pokemon to have battle techniques without me saying a single word just in case im not there and their in trouble."

Anna looked at Red and rested her head on his shoulder then Neo, Clair, and Cheyrll came by. " I think that was pretty cool though." Cheyrll told Red with a smile " Yeah your Jolteon is incredibly strong." Clair added. " I guess me and Red get to go on the mission." Neo announced doing some victory poses. The girls laughed and Anna was feeling better " I still think your Jolteon is nothing but just another loser." Zane stated. Red got up and turned with anger " What was that!" He shouted and Jolteon got next to him growling. The girls tried to calm Red and Jolteon down " You heard me I'm out of here." Zane replied.

Zane got up and walked out of the Training arena without saying another word to Red or his Jolteon. Red clenched his fist and Jolteon had anger in it's eyes " Calm down Red you shouldn't listen to Zane he's just jealous on how much power your Jolteon has." Cheyrll said calmly. Red took a few breathes then sat back down and Jolteon went back to laying on Red's lap and resting. " So what now?" Red asked the group " We need to tell J who's all going." Neo answered.

" Who wants to confront J?" Clair asked, after that silence filled the room " Guess I'll do it since no one else will." Red replied. " When are you going to tell her?" Red thought for awhile about Clair's question " I'll tell her around ten or eleven at night because then she will be to tired to yell or get mad I hope." Red answered with a worried look. Neo gave a yawn and looked at his watch " Well it's already eight-thirty so I'm heading to my room." He said then walked out. " That sounds like a good idea lets all go get some rest." Cheyrll suggested.

They all gave a nod and was heading for the door, but for some reason Red had something holding him down? He looked at his Jolteon and it was standing in front of him then the girls stopped to see what was going on. Clair gave a giggle and Cheyrll had an upset look on her face which was confusing Red. " Looks like you have a passenger there Red." Clair mentioned " What do you mea.." Red stopped his sentence then looked at his stomach apparently Anna fell asleep on Red and was holding on to him pretty tight. Red gave a sigh then he placed Anna on his lap and stood holding her in a marriage position.

Cheyrll gave a shocked look " What are you doing!" Red looked back " I'm going to carry her to her room. Hey Clair can you show me her room?" She gave a nod then walked by Cheyrll. " Are you jealous?" Clair whispered in Cheyrll's ear then she was teasing her by sticking her tounge out at her and walked with Red. Cheyrll chased after them before they got to far away.

Setting: Hallway

Red tried to call back Jolteon which was kinda difficult with him carrying Anna he could barely reach for the pokeball. Jolteon saw him struggling so he tapped the pokeball with his nose returning itself to it's pokeball. Red gave a slight smile and started walking again when Jolteon was safely inside the pokeball. " How much longer till we get there Clair?" Clair turned around and pointed down the corner " Just take a left then three doors down." Red gave a nod and followed her.

Cheryll was staying a few feet away watching them to make sure Clair doesn't try any funny stuff. She walked down the hall and leaned over just enough to see what they were doing. Clair stopped in front of Anna's room and opened the door for Red so he could take her inside.

Setting: Anna's room

Red looked around the room and noticed it looked the same as his, but the little decorations Anna added. " It's really neat and tidy in here. Where do you want me to put her Clair?" Red asked as Clair sat down on top of the desk. " You can place her on her bed and I'll stay here to keep in eye on her." Clair said. Red gave a nod and placed Anna on her bed pulling the cover over her keeping her warm. Anna snuggled up in her blanket " Well she looks peaceful." Red whispered to Clair while looking at Anna with a smile.

Clair got off the desk then came behind Red wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. Red looked at Clair and laughed a bit " What? Do you want me to carry you to your room too?" Clair looked at him " I wish but I'm next door and I said I was going to watch Anna." Clair released Red " Night Clair." Red said before walking out. Clair sat back down on the desk pulling a magazine out of drawer " Night Red." She replied with a smile.

As soon as Red walked out Clair took the time to think to herself so she doesn't wake up Anna. " Oh Red we've just met but I feel like we known each other for a long time if only you knew how I truly felt about you it's more than Anna's and Cheyrll's little crush." She thought while blushing. " Oh Red I'll try my best to make you like me." She whispered as she slowly fell asleep smiling and blushing.

Setting: Hallway

When Red walked out of the room he bumped into Cheyrll who was trying to listen in on what was going on. As she was about to hit the floor from Red ramming into her Red was able to catch her arm preventing her to fall. As Red pulled her up she leaned forward to far causing Red to slam into the wall and Cheyrll to be face to face with him. Cheyrll could feel his breath on her lips she felt warm being snuggled up to Red who was recovering from slamming into the wall.

" Are you ok?" Red asked, when Cheyrll heard this she looked up at Red's eyes and she could feel that she was blushing. She took awhile to respond " Um...yeah I'm...I'm fine how about you?" She asked " I've been better." Red replied then she got off Red and helped him off the wall. Red dusted off his jacket and adjusted his hat until they heard a voice " It's getting late. Don't you two need to be in your rooms?" Cheyrll and Red looked to see who was talking. Cheyrll crossed her arms and had an angry look on her face " Oh what are you doing here Brent I thought you were sick?" Cheyrll asked with a bit of anger.

Brent leaned on the wall " Jen said I need some rest so I'm heading to my room." He said with a smirk. Cheyrll rolled her eyes " Hey Cheyrll who's this loser with you he looks familiar?" Cheyrll yelled at him " He's not a loser and he's a better trainer than you!" Brent looked at Red which he returned with a glare " What happened to your nose?" Red asked with a smile. Brent felt his nose " I ran into a door." He replied glaring back at him. Red got close to Brent eyeing him " Really because I specifically remember having my foot in your face." Red replied with a dark tone in his voice.

Brent remembers where he's seen Red he was the prisoner who he was beating up, but then kicked him in the face. Brent got an angry look in his eyes so he raised his fist and was about to punch Red " Red watch out!" Cheyrll screamed. Right before Brent's fist made contact Red quickly stopped his fist right before it touched his nose and Brent tried to loosen his fist out, but Red had a strong grip and couldn't break free. Red gave an evil grin "Wasn't a smart move Brent I may have been helpless in the cell, but now there are no handcuffs." Red stated.

Then he flipped Brent causing him to land hard on his back " You son of a bitch." Brent tried to say, but the fall made him lose his breath. Red saw Brent on the floor he kneeled down to him " Who's the weakling now." Red whispered. Red got back up and walked down the hall leaving Brent and Cheyrll who was in shock of what just happened then she decided to follow Red down the hall. When Cheyrll looked back at Brent he had gotten up and just tried to shake off whatever pain he was in then continued walking the opposite way.

When Cheyrll caught up with Red she decided to confront him on what just happened " What the hell was that!" Cheyrll yelled at him with a worried look on her face. Red looked at her then continued walking she then grabbed a hold of his arm which caused him to stop in his tracks and he turned around to look at her. " I know he's a jerk, but why did you do that?" She asked with a sad look on her face as if she was about cry right then and there. Red gave a sigh " You just wouldn't understand Cheyrll." He said then continued walking.

Cheyrll watched Red walk away from her and this time she didn't run after him, she just watched him slowly go down the hall until he turned a corner and was out of her sight. Cheyrll sat down on the floor and talked to herself " What did Brent do to Red? What isn't he telling me? I don't know anything." She said crying. Red stood there near the corner hearing what Cheyrll had to say and was debating whether or not to go back to talk to her. Red wasn't sure what to do, but at the end he just left towards his room.

Setting: Red's room

As Red walked in the room he saw his Flygon sitting there playing with it's tail, but once it saw him it came and rubbed up against Red. "Hey there girl were you good when I was gone?" He asked Flygon calmly and it replied with a nod. Red released Jolteon and once it was out it went to sleep on the bed. He scratched behind Jolteon's ear for awhile then placed his hat on the desk and then he sat down on his bed talking to Flygon. " Today Flygon was crazy long Jolteon battled, I got my first mission tomorrow, the girls today acted strange, then I..." Red was silent.

" Gosh dang it I was supposed to tell J who was going on the mission!" Red yelled as he panicked to put his shoes on, grab his hat, then the map that shows where J's room is. " I'll be back Flygon watch out for Jolteon." He said to his pokemon before exiting his room to go look for J. As soon as Red opened the door Cheyrll was standing there. " Oh um...I was about to knock." Cheyrll explained to Red who looked surprised to see her. When he glanced at Cheyrll's face he could tell that she was crying from before.

Red felt a bit weird after what happened, he closed the door behind him before she saw Flygon. " So um..what are you doing here?" Red asked " I was hoping we could talk." Cheyrll replied. " I have to go see J right now." He answered and Cheyrll gave a nod the started walking away from him. He felt bad so he decided to speak up " How about tomorrow morning during breakfast?" Cheyrll turned around and gave a smile then she hugged him really tight. Red wasn't used to girls hugging him, but he didn't mind then. When Cheyrll released him she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

When she was long gone Red felt his cheek which was warm from the touch of her lips. After that Red decided to pull the map out so that he could find J's room. Once he was able to locate her room he headed down the hall hoping that when he saw J she wouldn't kill him for waking her up so late. When a few minutes went by he looked at a clock that was on the wall it read 1:53 a.m. which made him wonder if she would still be awake. When he found her room he was frightened a bit, but sucked in all his courage and knocked on J's door.

He waited there awhile and had the thought of leaving then come back when she was awake. When he turned around to leave he heard the door slide open. " Oh it's you." Red recognized the voice and turned around slowly " Hey there J sorry to disturb you." When Red looked at J she was leaning on her door wearing a long pink gown that was a bit see threw. This made Red blush like crazy and he tried not to look at J so he was trying to make eye contact at all times.

" So what do you need?" She asked him with a smile that made Red confused. " Um..I came to tell you that me, Neo, Cheyrll, and Zane are going on the mission." He answered. She gave a nod " Ok for tomorrow eat breakfast then meet me at the front of the ship ok." Red gave a nod " Good ok night." She said then closed her door. When Red was walking to his room he was still blushing at the sight of J and the thought of that she was calm, nice, polite, and didn't call him brat he was amazed knowing J she wouldn't do any of those things.

Setting: Red's room

When Red returned to his room for the second time he noticed that all his Pokemon had fallen asleep. He slowly shut the door then placed his hat back on the desk and then he sat down on his bed. Red was extremely exhausted so he brushed his teeth, slipped his shoes off, and layed down in his bed. Jolteon had woken up when Red tried to get back in his bed so once Red stopped squirming around Jolteon rearranged itself to were it was under Red's arm. The room was silent as everyone slowly fell asleep.

Setting: Next Morning Anna's room

" Wake up sleepy head." When Clair opened her eyes she noticed that she was being tapped in the forehead. She pushed Anna's finger out of her face and stretched letting out a big yawn " What are you doing in my room Clair?" Anna asked. Clair rubbed her eyes a bit " Yesterday after battling Red you fell asleep on him so he carried you from the training arena to your room and he also tucked you in." Clair explained. Anna's eyes opened wide with excitement " He did! Oh I must go find him and thank him." Anna said with a smile.

"Don't you think you should wash up and change your clothes first Anna?" Clair advised to her. Anna stopped herself from exiting the room she then turned towards Clair and gave her a nod. Anna went to her bathroom to go take a shower and when she left Clair existed her room and headed to hers so she can freshen up for Red also.


	3. Chapter 3: A Flash to the Past

Chapter 3: A Flash to the Past

Setting: Elite's Lounge

When Red walked in the lounge for breakfast he saw Neo at the table eating a bowl of cereal. When he took a few more steps inside Cheyrll popped out of no where and jumped on his back. Red caught her legs holding her up preventing her from falling as they were both laughing and having fun Neo shouted at them " Hey you two this isn't a playground!" They both stopped and Red placed Cheyrll down off his back. When Cheyrll was off his back she grabbed her coffee and sat on the counter.

Red made himself a cup of coffee then he turned the stove on and was making omelettes, pancakes, and sausage. Neo went back to eating his cereal and looking through his notebooks from yesterday. " What smells delicious?" Anna asked as she walked in the room sniffing the air. " It's breakfast." Red answered to her question then placed a few plates on the table. " I didn't know you could cook?" Cheyrll asked getting off the counter top and sitting down at the table.

Red placed the food on the table then turned off the stove and any other thing he may have used to prepare the food. "Remember there isn't a lot of things you know about me." He said while sitting down across from Cheyrll. Cheyrll looked upset after hearing that then Neo placed his bowl in the sink and started digging in the meal Red made. Before Red and Cheyrll could start eating Clair walked in. "Hi everybody." she said then she took her seat next to Red "Hey Red where did all this food come from?" Clair asked.

Red looked at her "I made it." He replied then he started eating his food before it got cold. As there was silence Red glanced at Clair then Anna and noticed that they looked different "Hey Clair how come you and Anna look different?" The girls gave a smile. "How do we look different?" Clair asked "Well you two have your hair straightened which looks nice, you two are wearing makeup, and you both smell nice." Red replied. The girls were happy that Red said those things, but Cheyrll was being annoyed by their behavior.

"Hey Red can I ask you something?" Cheyrll asked causing Clair and Anna to wonder what she was about to ask. Red gave a nod " I was wondering if you could tell me your story now?" She asked shyly while looking down at her food. Red was thinking for awhile on how to respond " Yeah you should tell us Red." Neo said with food in his mouth. " Finish your food before talking Neo don't you know your manners!" Anna shouted at him " Please tell us Red." Clair begged. Red continued to put a bit more thought into it "Fine I'll tell you guys how I got to be in J's crew It all started in a typical morning on Mount Silver."

Setting: Mount Silver before the capture

" Hey Jolteon Its pretty outside today do you wanna go and get Flygon then we can go play in the snow." Jolteon nodded then went off. Red continued to look out the window of his cabin that he and his Pokemon made on their own. While Jolteon went to wake Flygon Red put on gloves, a coat, a hat, and boots so he would be ready to go outside when his pokemon came. Jolteon returned after a minute or two with Flygon who was still sleepy "Hey girl I'm sorry I had to wake you up, but its nice out do you wanna go play in the snow?" Red asked calmly to Flygon.

Flygon scratched it's eyes then gave a nod to the idea for some sunshine and fun in the snow. Red placed a hat on Jolteon and gave Flygon a scarf "Flygon did you know that this is the same scarf my mother made for you since you were a little Trapinch I do miss her." Red said softly and with a sad look before turning away and heading towards the door. When Red walked outside he took in some of the fresh air, but then he was hit with a snowball from behind. When he turned his Flygon had two more snowballs and threw them at him and Jolteon. After she threw them Jolteon chased Flygon "It's war now Flygon." Red declared with a smile.

They enjoyed playing in the snow they were having snowball fights, making snowfamilies and pokemon, they made snow angels, and tag. Red loved playing with his pokemon since he really didn't have people to play with. They were in the middle of tag when Red and Flygon noticed Jolteon near a tree trying to get their attention. "What is it Jolteon is something wrong?" Red asked. As they got closer to Jolteon they noticed a Pidgey and an Oddish that were under the tree they seemed hurt and cold.

"Good work Jolteon now Flygon do you think you can grab them carefully and take them back to our cabin?" Flygon shook its head yes then took both the pokemon in its hands and flew to the cabin. Red and Jolteon ran right behind Flygon and scanning the area to see if any other pokemon needed help. When they got to the cabin Flygon handed Red the Pokemon " Ok Jolteon go get some blankets and Flygon go get a Pecha berry and a Cheri berry for me." They gave a nod then went through the cabin to locate the items.

Red took the two pokemon towards the fireplace in the living room he removed his scarf and hat and placed Oddish in the hat then wrapped Pidgey in the scarf to keep them warm. He held them until Jolteon came with blankets on its back and Flygon with the berries in it's claws. "Good work you two." He took the blankets and placed them on the floor then layed the pokemon there. He tore the Pecha berry into a small piece and fed it to Pidgey then a small piece of the Cheri berry to Oddish.

"There you go now you two should feel better soon." He said to the tiny pokemon then got up off the floor and placed the berries on the table. Jolteon decided to take a small nap near the fire as well " Hey Flygon do you mind helping me with lunch?" The dragon gave a smile to Red then they headed towards the kitchen. Flygon started to set up the table so it grabbed silverware, plates, bowls, cups, and napkins. As Flygon was setting the table Red prepared some stew and some pokemon food " Flygon do you mind using flamethower to give the flame some more heat?" Flygon came by and heated the pot alittle bit.

"Thank you Flygon. Do you wanna have a taste?" Red asked then Flygon gave a nod and a smile then Red grabbed a spoon to give to Flygon. Red poured a small amount on the spoon then fed it to Flygon "How does that taste?" Flygon gave a happy grin and a thumbs up to his meal. Red gave a smile to his Flygon and then grabbed his cooking spoon to continue sturring " It will be done in about five minutes Flygon you can go rest with Jolteon and the other pokemon." Red told his pokemon.

After Red was done with the stew he poured some in the bowls then got the drinks ready and for the two smaller pokemon he made bits of food that contains some medicine. After he was completely done Red went to go get the pokemon "Hey you guys lunch is ready." He shouted. His pokemon rushed to the table and the smaller pokemon were slowly waking up. Red got on his knees so he can be eye level with them " Hey little guys my names Red. You don't need to be afraid I'm here to help you. Are you hungry?" The pokemon gave a slight nod to Red.

Red went and brought back two plates with their food and a small bowl of water for them to drink. The two pokemon gave a happy look and started to chow down "Glad you two like it now eat up." Red said with a smile. Jolteon was barking at Red to hurry and come back to the table and eat "Ok Jolteon I'm coming." Red yelled while getting off the floor. When Red got to the table he poured Jolteon's serving and placed on the ground for him to eat. While Red got Jolteon's food Flygon was able to serve itself then Red poured his serving.

While everyone was happily chowing down Red glanced out the window and noticed a long dark shadow covered his home. Red then started to feel the ground shake a bit "What was that? It couldn't be a pokemon could it?" Red whispered. After it passed Red decided to ignore it and continue to eat his meal. When everyone was full Flygon picked up their plates and went to the kitchen and Jolteon followed by Pidgey and Oddish went back into the living room to rest.

Red walked outside to see if there was anything there, but when he glanced at the sky it was clear as day. "Must've been my imagination." He shrugged as he started to walk back inside. When Red was about to enter his home a huge explosion occurred causing the ground to shake and him to collapse to the floor. "What was that!" He yelled then his pokemon came running towards him with a worried look "Did you feel that too?" The pokemon gave a nod. When Red got up he looked around and saw smoke but some trees were blocking the view.

"Flygon can you give me a lift we need to find out where that smokes coming from." Flygon hovered towards Red and lowered it's back so he could get on. Red got on Flygon "I haven't done this in awhile but no matter alright girl lets go." Flygon took off with incredible speed. As they were checking out the scene Jolteon went back inside the house to make sure the two smaller pokemon were ok. As Red and Flygon were flying over the forest the smoke was becoming much larger as they got closer.

When the area came into view Red saw a small town at the bottom of the mountain being burned. "Flygon look Tellap town is on fire we need to go back and get Jolteon." Red turned Flygon around and they headed back to the house. When they got back Jolteon was waiting by the door with the pokemon behind him. "Jolteon the town is in trouble we need to go help." Jolteon gave a nod and started running off in the forest towards the town. The two other pokemon were frightened "Don't worry we will be back I left some pokemon food for you just in case." Red smiled to the pokemon.

The pokemon smiled back and walked inside the cabin then Red came by to shut the door preventing the cold air from reaching inside. "Lets go catch up to Jolteon alright Flygon." Red told Flygon while getting back on Flygon. They took off into the woods so that they could find Jolteon. When they caught up to Jolteon it was standing at the edge of the hill watching the town in peril. "Jolteon are you ready to go?" Red asked with a hint of anger then Jolteon gave a smile then jumped off the mountain. "I'll take that as a yes lets go Flygon." They took off in a steep dive following the path that Jolteon was taking.

When Red got closer to the town they saw Officer Jenny escorting people to safety. Red and his pokemon sped up to go ask Jenny what was going on while avoiding the townspeople. When they got to her they hovered over Jenny frightening her "What the oh it's only you Red what are you doing here?" She asked. "I saw the town in trouble so I came to help what's the situation?" He asked " These people came with a Salamance, Toxicroak, and a Dragonite then started attacking our town, they were to strong for us to beat we couldn't do nothing." She replied sadly. Red felt sorry for Jenny since she usually handles the situation " Jenny it's alright do you know where they went?" Red asked.

Jenny raised her head "They were heading to Prof. Kao's laboratory last I saw." She said pointing up a hill. "Ok Jenny I'll check it out you get all the trainers with water pokemon to take care of the fire." Jenny gave a nod and saluted before taking off. With that Red headed to the top of the hill with incredible speed trying to go faster than ever before. When they got closer there was smoke coming from of the side of the lab.

Setting: Kao's lab

When they reached the lab they found a giant hole in the side of the building then when Red saw this he got off Flygon and rushed inside followed by his pokemon. Red rushed around the building trying to find the professor to see if he was fine and if he needed help. When Red found a door that was broken off he walked inside to find the professor protecting some pokemon while being surrounded by some people. "Professor Kao!" Red shouted "No Red it's not safe here." He shouted back causing Red and his pokemon stop in their tracks.

The people surrounding Kao turned to glance at him "Who are you!" Red asked with anger. The woman stepped forward " My names J and these are my elites Zane and Brent. Now who are you to disturb us?" J asked with a hiss "My names Red ." He replied. "Red these crooks are trying to take the pokemon." Kao yelled " Shut up old man!" Zane barked. "Prof. Kao you take the pokemon and flee. Officer Jenny will take care of you." Red told the professor. The professor quickly grabbed the pokemon and began running towards an exist "Hey he's getting away Toxicroak stop him." Zane yelled. The Frog like pokemon was rushing straight towards Kao until Jolteon rushed in and rammed into it causing it to slam into the wall.

"What the?" Zane said "Hurry professor before it's to late." Red yelled to the professor. "But Red what about you?" The professor asked " We'll be fine trust me we'll take care of these crooks you just get the pokemon to saftey." Red replied. Professor Kao gave a nod and took off with the young pokemon. "J he's getting away do you want me to go after him?" Brent asked " No that old fool won't get that far right now we can just take care of this little pest." She replied. "Salamance use flamethrower to burn them to crisp." She ordered "Toixcroak use dark pulse." "Dragonite use flamethower as well." Zane and Brent commanded.

The opposing pokemon fired their moves straight towards Red and his pokemon. Jolteon quickly reacted by using Dig to dodge while Flygon grabbed a hold of Red and flew up to avoid the attacks. When the moves made contact with the ground it caused an explosion making some of the lab equipment collapse. Flygon flew past the crooks and was able to place Red down safely "So you wanna battle then fine Flygon use Dragon Claw and Jolteon use Thunderbolt." Red shouted. Flygon's claws began to glow then it went charging straight towards Dragonite and gripped it's neck and slammed Dragonite in the wall. Jolteon dug itself out of the ground right behind Toxicroak and then Jolteon launched it's Thunderbolt at Toxicroak causing it to be paralyzed.

"That stupid kid! Toxicroak don't take that from weaklings use Poison Jab!" Zane yelled. The frog like pokemon turned to Jolteon then launched multiple hits towards Jolteon "Dragonite get close and use dragon tail." Brent ordered. The two pokemon were sending back to back attacks on Jolteon and Flygon "Just keep dodging until the right moment." Red shouted at his pokemon. The pokemon were using all their agility to avoid contact, but every so often Dragonite or Toxicroak would land hits. Red was just observing the attacks carefully then he noticed that Toxicroak was slowly stopping it's attacks and Dragonite was moving slower due to exhaustion.

"What are you doing don't slow down!" Zane screamed with rage at his pokemon. "Jolteon Toxicroak is paralyzed here is your chance to use Thunder and Flygon you use Dragon claw to give Dragonite a twirl." Red shouted with excitement. Jolteon charged up before launching a powerful jolt of electricity and Flygon used it's claws to grab ahold of Dragonite. Brent's Dragonite was caught completely off guard when Flygon gripped it's tail and began lifting the powerful dragon. Flygon twirled it around fast in the air and threw Dragonite right towards Toxicroak. Dragonite slammed into Toxicroak who was too paralyzed to dodge causing them to get thrown to the wall.

"Get up the both of you!" Brent shouted "Now Jolteon use Thunder!" Red commanded. Jolteon fired the powerful bolt of electricity towards the enemy pokemon giving them a painful shock causing an explosion. The pokemon had swirls in their eyes so Zane and Brent called them back "I'm sorry J." Brent said and bowed "You fools you couldn't beat a mere child! I guess I will have to take care of this. Make yourselves useful by reading the ship!" J yelled in response. The two of them took off leaving J and Red "Now Salamance Hyper Beam!" J commanded. Then her powerful dragon like pokemon took in it's power and began charging "Here it comes." Red announced. Then the pokemon fired the incredibly powerful attack right towards them.

Setting: Tellap Town

When Professor Kao reached town he heard an explosion coming from his lab and when he looked back there was a cloud smoke filling the air. "I hope that Red is ok." Then the professor ran towards the central part of town looking for Officer Jenny. When he got to the park in the middle of town he found Jenny and other trainers using water type pokemon to get rid of the flames. "Officer Jenny!" He shouted getting her attention " Professor Kao." She replied running towards him. "What are you doing it's not safe here professor you must go to the hill where it's safe." She ordered.

"But Jenny those crooks broke in my lab and were trying steal these pokemon." He responded. "What they're in your lab!" She yelled as he gave her a nod in response "Yes and their demolishing the place I ran into Red and he said he would take care of it, but I'm worried about him." Jenny had a frightened look on her face "You must hurry I think the place might collapse!" He said. Jenny gave a nod then she turned towards two officers "You heard him didn't you come with me to the lab." "Yes sir." The officers saluted them they got in their police cars and headed to the lab.

Setting: Kao's Lab

Red was on the ground trying to get up since the blast from the Hyper Beam made him fly into the wall. Red's ears were ringing, he had blurry vision, and his throat was beaten up a bit yet he still tried to stand. He could still see that his pokemon were still fighting even though his vision is blurry. Flygon and Jolteon were using Thunderbolt and Dragon Claw back to back while Salamance was using Flamethrower. Salamance was struggling to land hits on them and it was getting tired in the process. When Flygon came straight towards Salamance to land another Dragon Claw Salamance saw a chance to attack. Salamance fired a Hyper Beam right at Flygon sending it towards the wall then Flygon couldn't get back up.

Flygon was too injured to stand and Red was knocked out which made Jolteon super furious. Salamance had to recharge after the attack then Jolteon sprinted towards it and jumped on it's back. Salamance panicked and tried to shake Jolteon off, but Jolteon wasn't going down without a fight. Then Jolteon used Thunder while attached to Salamance making Salamance scream. The dragon fell to the ground and was down and out, but when Jolteon jumped off the downed pokemon it took another attack out of no where and went souring threw the air. Then a giant scorpion like Pokemon charged at Jolteon and kept throwing it around the lab preventing it from touching the ground. At one point the pokemon caught Jolteon by the neck with it's claws and slammed it into the wall making the wall cave in and collapse.

Jolteon was to tired to move and was choking from the pokemon's grip then J appeared behind it. "You stupid pokemon you actually think I came with just one pokemon. My lovely Drapion showed you a thing or two, but I must admit your power is great you must have a good trainer." She said. J returned her Salamance then she began hearing sirens coming closer to the lab. Her airship hovered over the lab "J the mission is a fail we couldn't find the professor and Jenny is on her way." Brent announced through a mic on the ship. "Plus the place is about to collapse." Zane yelled in the background.

They lowered a small platform that would lift J to the ship when she called to her Drapion it released Jolteon from it's grip and Jolteon was gasping for air. J returned her pokemon back to it's original pokeball then J took one step then she looked back at Red who was unconscious and his pokemon to weak to move. J looked away then gave a big sigh.

Setting: Outside the lab

As Jenny was pulling closer to the building she then stopped the car and got out just in time to watch the entire lab collapse. Jenny started to tear up then she was running towards the building but was being held back by the other officers "Jenny don't go we don't know if it's safe." One officer said while holding on to her arm. Jenny managed to break free "I have to make sure Red is ok!" She shouted while running towards the rubble. She began digging through the remains of the laboratory and pushed any pieces of metal out of her way. She saw something that caught her eye something that was under piles of cement. She quickly got on her knees and tried to reach for the item and when she pulled it out she began to cry.

The professor who didn't go to the hills for safety like Jenny told him to decided to follow her towards his laboratory. When he got there the two officers stopped him "Professor Kao I'm terribly sorry about your lab." One of the officers said. "It's alright, but where is Jenny?" He asked "She went inside to check for something." The other officer replied pointing at the use to be lab. The professor headed towards the direction that the officer gave him and when he got to his lab he looked around for Jenny. He found her on the floor leaning on what remained of a machine crying which was strange since he knew her to be a strong person and not to cry often. When he got closer she raised her head and stood up wiping her tears and placed something behind her back.

"Jenny why are you crying? I hope it's not over the lab and where's Red?" He said "No it's just that I.." she couldn't finish her sentence because the tears had returned. The professor came by and gave her a soft hug "It's ok Jenny what ever it is I'm sure you will be over it in no time. Might I ask why you are crying?" He asked. She pulled a hat from behind her back that had tear stains, dust, and cuts and slashes threw it. "This couldn't be what I think it's is could it?" The professor questioned with a worried look on his face. Jenny gave a slight nod and began to cry on the professor's shoulder, he held her as he also began to release tears at the thought that Red is no longer with them and has died in the lab while it was collapsing.

Setting: Prison cell

Red was slowly waking up and noticed that he wasn't in the lab anymore "Where am I?" He wondered. He tried to move but he was dangling from a wall "Oh great I'm handcuffed." He said to himself. He looked around the room, but it was to dark to see much but he could hear some voices right outside the room. Red could hear the voices getting louder and louder meaning that they were getting closer. A few seconds went by then two figures walked inside, the light from outside the room blinded Red for a second then the two figures shut the door behind them. "Hehe J allowed us to rough you up a bit until she gets here." One of them said then punched Red right in the gut. Red made grunt while taking the punch "What was that loser you say something?" The other person said with a evil grin then punched Red in the face.

Red could feel that he was having a nose bleed he then spit at the two figures and stayed silent. "I think we need to teach you some manners You stupid kid! No dumbass like you spits at me!" One yelled at him. Red just gave a smirk to the guys remark and just spit back at the guy once more. The guy became more furious and was sending multiple punches at Red's stomach then the other guy punched Red in the face. Once they stopped Red coughed up some blood then the two stepped back so Red wouldn't put blood on them. Red lowered his head and began to laugh which confused them "Hey idiot why are you laughing?" He asked.

Red raised his head laughing at them "Oh I just think it's funny how you think that your strong when you punch me, but actually your really weak." Red replied. "What was that weakling." He snapped "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that you were deaf too." Red said with a smile. The guy was going to hit Red again when the other guy prevented him to "Don't hit him we don't want to knock him out not until she finishes talking to him." He said. Red looked at them "Yeah you ape why don't you listen to your little girlfriend over there and not hit me again." Red told them. The two of them were more enraged than before then they both decided to punch Red in the face.

Before they could make contact Red kicked one of them in the face causing him to hit the floor and then he used the handcuffs to swing to the left making the other one punch the wall at full force. He pulled his hand back in pain and in the process Red kicked him in the gut then kicked him in the face. After Red kicked him a woman walked in and forced the two out of the room then she turned towards Red and closed the door.

Setting: Elite's Lounge

"And that is what happened to me before I joined J." Red announced finishing his story then looked at everyone for their response. "Wait your mom is dead." Clair said almost bursting into tears "How did she die?" Anna said already crying. Red glanced at them a bit before responding "I rather not talk about it." He replied as Clair hit Anna on the back of the head "Why would you ask that." She asked "I'm sorry." she answered. They both hugged each other and began to cry together as everyone else just tried ignore them. "I can't believe you kicked Brent and Zane oh what I give to do that without getting in trouble." Neo said while laughing.

Red let a slight sweat drop to Neo response then he turned to Cheryll to hear what she thought. "So Cheyrll what do you have to say about my story." He asked her, but she remained silent. "Cheyrll is something wrong?" She looked up at him "Oh I was thinking of something totally different it's alright um...so what are all the pokemon you have?" She questioned. " I only have a Flygon and a Jolteon with me." He responded to her question. Neo then looked at his watch "Hey guys breakfast time is over I guess we should head to the front of the airship." Neo announced. The girls wiped their eyes and left the lounge "Your going the wrong way." Neo yelled at them. The girls turned around " It's obvious J wants to see the people going on the mission so I'm going back to bed." Clair said "I'm going to go train." Anna replied.

Red then stood up and looked at Anna then gave a smile "Good for you Anna I know you'll get stronger." Anna smiled back and then the girls walked out followed by Neo who was heading to the front of the ship. As Red started to walk out he noticed Cheyrll wasn't coming "Hey Cheyrll aren't you coming?" He asked. Cheyrll got out of the seat "Yeah you can go I'll be there in a sec." She replied. Red gave a nod and walked out the room leaving the door open for her. Cheyrll gave a big sigh as she turned around to put her dish in the sink " I can't believe I was day dreaming of Red while he was telling his story sometimes I wish I didn't have a crush on him." She said.

"You like Red!" Cheyrll was frightened by the unsuspecting voice behind her and when she turned around she saw it was Neo. "What uh no what kinda of silly thing is that. Me liking Red thats a laugh." Cheyrll said rubbing the back of her head. "Don't lie to me Cheyrll I heard you loud and clear." He responded. "What are you doing back in here anyways I thought you would be with J by now." Neo sat down as Cheyrll gave a frown for him listening in on her. "I came back for my notebook. I wasn't spying on you if that's what your thinking." He said grabbing his notebook from the table. "So do you really like Red?" He asked "I'm not telling you you're to young. You wouldn't understand." She replied. "I'm 14 plus I already know the answer since I just heard you say it." He responded.

Cheyrll gave a sigh then sat down "If I tell you, you promise not to tell." She asked him and Neo gave her a nod. "Alright yes I do like Red." "Since when?" He asked "When I first met him, but I thought he was going to be annoying then I got to know him and find out he is one of the nicest guys here except the time when Zane pissed him off." She answered. "Have you told him yet?" Neo questioned then Cheyrll just nodded her head no. "Are you going to?" "Enough with all these questions Neo let's just go meet up with J." She said frustrated.

Neo grabbed his things and started to walk out the room with Cheyrll "Oh and Neo if you tell anyone about this especially Red you will be coughing up notebook paper for a week." She said with a smile then walked out the room. Neo gave a big gulp and was paralyzed in fear of Cheyrll's little threat, but he tried to clear his throat then decided to walk out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

Chapter 4: The Mission

Setting: Front of the ship

When Cheyrll and Neo walked inside they found Red, Zane, and J who were all waiting near the door for them. "Glad you could finally join us." J said with an upset look on her face "I'm sorry J I had to go back to the lounge for my stuff." Neo replied. J walked towards Neo and slapped him right across the face leaving a big red mark across it "I don't give a crap about your stupid notebooks!" J snapped at him. Before she could slap him again J was interrupted by one of the henchman "J, Cerulean City is up ahead." J pulled back her hand "Alright turn the cloaking system on we don't want to drag attention to ourselves." She yelled.

" Yes Sir." The henchman replied "Now I want you guys to go to the lake at the edge of town. Thats where are sources tell us Suicune is located. You only have a few hours to capture Suicune failure to complete this task will result in serious punishment so I recommend not failing." J hissed. The elites gave her a nod and Zane led them to the transportation vehicles where they will wait for her signal. J hovered her ship over a forest and lowered the vehicles so that the elites were ground level.

Once they were on land J contacted them through ear pieces she gave them "Remember Suicune is near the lake at the edge of town you can spread out to cover more ground use these ear pieces to communicate with each other." J stated "Got it J." Red replied then J hung up the call. "How come we only get two vehicles." Neo said in the ear piece " Because each car fits two and there's four of us. " Red replied. "Well why do I have to be with Zane." He pouted "Trust me I'm not happy about this either." Zane replied.

Setting: Cerulean City Outskirts

Red led the group since he knew the town a bit more than Zane "Hey Cheyrll you alright?" Red asked. She was staring at Red daydreaming "Cheyrll?" Red asked again which finally got to her. "Oh um..yeah I'm fine." " You sure? You were staring at me pretty weird are you tired or something?" Cheyrll gave a fake yawn " Yeah that's it I'm tired." She replied. "Not to ruin your conversion, but are we almost there Red we've been driving for about half an hour." Zane complained. "Yeah just a few more minutes and we'll be there it's not my fault Cerulean City is a big place plus J placed us on the other side of town." Red replied.

A few minutes went by and Red began to slow down then the group could see a beautiful lake that was so clear you could see the bottom. When the group got out of their vehicles they looked around and saw tons of forest pokemon playing, eating, swimming in the lake, and relaxing in the shade. "Alright Zane you and Neo check around this area for Suicune while me and Cheyrll will look around the perimeter." Red announced. Zane didn't seem so pleased and decided to speak up " who made you in charge pipsqueak." He said placing his index finger on Red. Red moved it out of the way "I did plus I'm the only who actually knows this place so unless you have a better idea you should keep quiet." Red replied back.

Zane didn't say nothing then Red and Cheyrll grabbed their things and went off in the woods to look around. After they left Neo and Zane began their search "Oh my gosh Red just showed you up Zane." Neo said while laughing. Zane grabbed Neo by his shirt collar and lifted him up "Lets get one thing straight the only reason I didn't pound his face was because I need him to help complete this mission since none of us know are way here!" He barked. Zane then dropped Neo and started to walk away "Jerk face." Neo mumbled under his breath then he followed Zane.

Cheyrll and Red weren't having much luck finding Suicune, but Cheyrll didn't mind the alone time she was having with Red. Even though Red wasn't paying as much attention to her as he did on the mission she didn't mind since J says that missions come first. As they were walking a strange noise was coming from a near by bush. "Hey Red did you hear that?" "Hear what?" He asked "That noise it's coming from the bush over there." She said pointing at it. Red walked near it with Cheyrll trailing behind him in case something dangerous pops out. Red knelt down and pulled the bush apart to see what was there and come to find out that it was a Pikachu.

Cheyrll's eyes began to sparkle at the sleeping Pikachu "It's so cute!" Cheyrll screeched. Red lifted the wild Pikachu and it began to slowly open it's eyes seeing Red then it began to shutter but not of fear. Cheyrll who was still blinded by the pokemon's cuteness did not notice that it was shaking. Red felt it's forehead "This Pikachu wasn't sleeping because it was tired but because it's ill." Red told Cheyrll. Cheyrll had a frightened look across her face "Is it going to be alright?" She asked. "If I can get the fever down then it will be fine, but it's still pretty young so we need to hurry." He replied

Red handed the Pikachu to Cheyrll then he began to climb the tree near the bush "What is he doing?" She wondered. A few seconds later Red jumped down from the tree landing right in front of Cheyrll. He then snatched Pikachu from Cheyrll and tried to feed it the berry he got from the tree. "What is that?" Cheyrll asked "It's called a Lum Berry it's supposed to cure a pokemon of almost anything." He replied. He slowly tried to give the berry to the pokemon but it kept turning it's head away from the food. It then slowly opened it's eyes seeing Red then seeing the berry Red was trying to feed it.

The pokemon took a small bite and then gave a small smile then tried to eat more of the berry. Cheyrll looked at Red a bit surprised "Wow Red you look so motherly." She then noticed she brought up the word mother. Red tried to ignore it but he knew that inside him it was really hurting him. He turned to her "I'm sorry Red I didn't mea." "It's fine." Red said cutting her off. Before Cheyrll could say another word Red placed his finger on her lips "Sssh." He told her "She's sleeping." He said. "It's a female?" She questioned then Red gave her a nod "Well it looks better now that you fed it that Lum Berry." She said as she glances at the sleeping Pikachu in Red's arm.

Red and Cheyrll began to walk back to the lake where they will meet up with Zane and Neo. As they were walking Red was receiving a call on his ear piece "Red, Red are you there?" Neo voice whispered. "Yeah I'm hear, but why are you whispering and what your status on the mission?" Red asked. "It's great we were walking back to the lake and we found the target taking a nap hurry over here!" Neo said with excitement. Red hung up then grabbed Cheyrll's arm and began to run back to the lake. "Red why are we running?" Cheyrll asked "Neo and Zane found Suicune. We need to hurry over there." Red replied.

Setting: Cerulean City Gym

"Come on Sandshrew we need to hurry and win are second badge." A young boy cheered while running through town to the gym with his Sandshrew dashing with him. "Look there it is!" The boy shouted while pointing at the dome like building with many designs on it. The boy was running full speed to the door then the door slid open and the boy rammed into something. "Hey watch where your going!" Another voice said with an angry tone. When the boy looked at who he rammed into he noticed it was his rival "Silver." He said. Silver looked up "Well if it isn't Gold." He replied getting off the ground. Silver helped Gold off the ground "So are you here to challenge the gym leader?" Gold asked.

Silver gave a smirk then he pulled out his badge case opening it revealing he had won the Cascade badge. "I guess your still falling behind Gold." He said then closed his badge case and placed it back in his bag. "Well I won't be behind for much longer because I'm going to win my second badge!" He yelled with joy. Silver gave a frustrated look "You know that Misty the gym leader here is a water type user and a ground type like Sandshrew won't win." Silver replied. Gold was about to say something back to Silver but then a young teen girl with orangish-red hair, a one piece bikini, water shoes, and a jacket walked out of the gym "Hey there Misty." Silver said.

Misty stopped in her tracks to look at the boys "Oh hi their Silver who's your friend?" She asked. "He isn't really my friend his names Gold." Silver replied to her "Misty can I please have a gym battle with you?" Gold asked then bowed. Misty gave a sweatdrop to his small gesture "I'm sorry but my pokemon need a break before I have another battle." She replied. Gold was sad so was his Sandshrew and Silver gave a small laugh to the way they acted. "So Misty where are you going?" Silver asked "I'm going to relax with my pokemon at the lake that's at the edge of town the two of you can come with me if you want the lake is super pretty and it's away from all the noise in town." She said with a smile. "I could go for a swim." Silver replied then let her lead the way as Gold and his Sandshrew slugged behind them.

Setting: Cerulean City Outskirts

As Misty, Gold, and Silver was walking through the forest to get to the lake for some relaxation. The group began to notice small forest Pokemon running in the opposite direction. "That's odd?" " What is it Misty?" Gold asked "The forest pokemon here love the lake I was just wondering why so many of them were going the other way." She replied. The group was walking alittle further in the forest and it was completely silent the only sound that could be heard was their own. Silver noticed something coming towards them off in the distance "Hey what's that?" He wondered. Misty got a better look at it then Silver "Ahh everybody duck!" She screamed. Misty, Silver, and Sandshrew hit the dirt then Gold turned around to see what everybody was talking about.

The next thing Gold knew was that he got blasted with something and was on the ground. "I warned you!" Misty yelled "What was that?" Silver asked shocked. "That was a Dark Pulse." She replied then looked towards the direction it came from. Gold wiped off all the dirt and got back up then everyone else did the same. "I think something might be happening at the lake. You guys should head back where it's safe." She said. "I'm going with you whoever fired that Dark Pulse is going to pay and plus it will be good for training." Gold announced "Me too." Silver said. Misty gave a nod and they all ran towards the lake to see what was going on.

When the group got near the lake they saw a Suicune being battled by two unknown figures with a Metagross and Toxicroak. "Look it's a Suicune." Gold whispered "Yeah and those two guys are trying to hurt it, who are they?" Silver wondered "I'm not sure I haven't seen them before." Misty replied. "Well we have to help that Suicune." Gold said "Your right. We can help with the three of us against the two of them." Misty announced then Silver and Gold gave a nod.

"Alright Toxicroak use Poison Jab!" Zane commanded "Now Metagross you use your Focus Punch!" Neo shouted. Metagross came charging in first and punching Suicune straight into the air then Toxicroak jumped jabbing it straight back down causing a big crater in the ground. The Suicune struggled to get up and then fired a Hydro Pump towards the two pokemon. Metagross was able to dodge, but Toxicroak got hit in mid free fall and was unable to maneuver it's way out of it.

"Toxicroak use Brick Break!" Zane yelled "Metagross Comet Punch!" Neo ordered then the two pokemon came charging in again. The two pokemon were closing in on Suicune, but were then launched back unexpectedly by a Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, and a Poison Sting. "Where did that come from!" Zane said with anger "I'm not sure." Neo said then Misty, Gold, and Silver appeared out the bushes along with a Staryu, Ampharos, and Sandshrew. "Wow Silver I didn't know that your Flaaffy evolved into a Ampharos." Gold said "Yeah it evolved at Misty's gym and now it's twice as strong." Silver announced.

"Who are you!" Zane yelled "Who are we? who are you to be hurting this poor Suicune!" Misty yelled back. "Were pokemon hunters and were on a mission to capture that Suicune." Neo replied. Zane turned towards Neo and smacked him on the back of his head "Why would you tell them that! No matter you can't stop us from completing our mission of capturing that Suicune!" Zane shouted back. "We'll see about that come on out Gyarados and Starmie!" Misty yelled. Then a giant sea serpent appears from the pokeball along with another star like pokemon. "You two can't take us all on!" Gold shouted to Zane and Neo.

"Metagross forget Suicune for a second and use Focus Punch on Staryu and Starmie!" "Toxicroak Poison Jab on that Sandshrew!" Neo and Zane commanded their pokemon. "You wanna battle fine! Staryu and Starmie use Hydro Pump on Metagross and Gyarados use Hyper Beam on both pokemon!" Misty yelled. "Ampharos use Thunder Punch on Toxicroak!" "Sandshrew use Poison Sting!" Silver and Gold shouted. Metagross went charging straight towards the star pokemon but the Hydro Pumps made Metagross stop in its tracks and fly back slamming into a boulder. "Metagross!" Neo shouted then Toxicroak was avoiding the Poison Stings that were coming from Sandshrew.

Ampharos came just in time to save Sandshrew from the Poison Jab and used Thunder Punch back to back "Now Ampharos send it flying with Iron Tail!" Silver yelled. Ampharos's tail began to glow then it hit Toxicroak in the gut slamming it into Metagross. "Now Hyper Beam!" The sea serpent pokemon that was charging for the attack fired it's most powerful move right at Toxicroak and Metagross. The powerful move caused a big explosion and the blast made the water cause a mist. "I can't see anything." Neo said "Me neither." Zane replied. Their was a sudden wind that blew the mist away and when everyone looked where it came from they saw a Flygon that was coming down for a landing.

When it finally landed Red jumped down from Flygon's back and then he helped Cheyrll down who was holding the Pikachu that they found. "Hey guys you need a hand?" She asked. Neo gave a nod "Where did you find that Pikachu?" Neo asked "I didn't find it Red did." She replied. "Zane where's Suicune?" Red questioned then Zane and Neo looked around to find out that it was gone "Oh crap it must of fled using the mist as cover!" Zane said yelling. "I guess this means the mission is a fail go get the vehicles ready we'll hold them off." Red commanded then Zane and Neo returned their pokemon and ran into the forest.

"You do know we can't let you just leave." Misty said to Cheyrll and Red then all the pokemon got back in a fighting position. "Well if it isn't Cerulean City's gym leader herself Misty Waterflower we meet again." Red replied to her. "What do you mean again I don't remember you?" She said with a confused look. "Of course it was some time ago but that's not important now." He explained to her. "The two of you against all five of are pokemon you can't win." Silver said with overconfidence. "That's what you think let's show them Espeon." Cheyrll said placing Pikachu down then tossed a pokeball in the air releasing a Pokemon with two tails and a gem in the center of it's head.

"Wow Cheyrll I didn't know that you had an eeveelution." Red said "Yeah I was dying to show you since I saw your Jolteon." She replied with a smile. "Let's go Jolteon." Red shouted releasing Jolteon from it's pokeball "Flygon will you help out." Red asked. His dragon like pokemon gave a nod and flew in front of him next to Jolteon. Cheyrll was going to grab Pikachu but she didn't know where it went, she then saw it on Red's shoulder. She just ignored it and got into her battle phase "Gyarados use Hyper Beam, Staryu use Swift, and Starmie use Hydro Pump!" Misty shouted. "Ampharos Thunderbolt." "Sandshrew use Mud Slap." Silver and Gold commanded their pokemon.

All the attacks fired at the same time towards Red and Cheyrll's pokemon "Use protect Espeon." Cheyrll yelled. "Flygon grab ahold of Jolteon and fly out of there." Flygon grabbed Jolteon then flew straight up as fast as it could to avoid the attacks. When the attacks landed contact Flygon and Jolteon were able to dodge but Espeon's protect shattered with the combo of all the attacks then it was sent flying slamming into a tree. "Espeon!" Cheyrll screamed then she ran towards it "You tried your best." She said softly then called her pokemon back.

"Jolteon use Thunder on Gyarados!" Red shouted to his pokemon then Flygon threw Jolteon towards Gyarados. Jolteon landed on it's head and used Thunder on the giant sea serpent pokemon. The damage was highly effective on Gyarados then while Jolteon jumped off it Flygon swooped down and caught Jolteon on it's back. Gyarados swayed back and forth a bit then fell into the lake making a huge wave soaking everyone. "Now Jolteon use Thunderbolt and Flygon use Dig on Ampharos then go into a Iron Tail on Sandshrew." He commanded. Jolteon jumped off Flygon's back when it went into a steep dive causing a huge hole in the ground. When Flygon reappeared it was under Ampharos then it dug out of the hole punching Ampharos then used Iron Tail on Sandshrew.

"Ampharos!" "Oh no Sandshrew!" Silver and Gold shouted "Staryu and Starmie double Hydro Pump!" Misty said. "Not so fast Jolteon use Thunderbolt." Jolteon fired the electricity attack at everyone since they were all soaking wet. "Sandshrew I'll protect you." Gold struggled saying from the Thunderbolt attack. After the attack Neo and Zane came back with the vehicles "Come on Red we gotta go somebody heard the explosion and called Officer Jenny!" Neo shouted. Red returned all his pokemon then he ran to one of the cars with Pikachu still on his shoulder. Cheyrll pushed Neo out of the car and into Zane's "Hey what was that for!" He shouted at her "No time to argue let's go." Red yelled back as they drove off. Misty who was barely hanging on to stay awake now remembers that name "Red It...It can't be." She said before passing out like everyone else.

"J this is Red we need the hatch to be open were approaching the the airship." Red replied in the ear piece "Alright hurry so we can escape." J answered. The group saw the airship uncloak and began to lower the back doors so that they could get in. They began to speed up so that they could get out before Jenny could find them. When they were inside the doors began to shut and the airship began to take off. J turned the cloak back on and they left the forest and flew out past the town.

Setting: Front of the Ship

The gang entered the front of the ship where the henchman were and where J was waiting for them. "So how did the mission go." J asked "It was a fail." Neo said sadly "What!" J said with anger. "You see we ran into trainers and a gym leader and they got in our way of capturing Suicune." Zane explained. "Well who's fault was it." There was silence then Red stepped forward "It was mine." He said. "Red what are you doing?" Cheyrll said with a frightened tone then Neo gave a sad look. "It was my fault I led the team it was my responsibility." He replied. J gave a nod then she pulled a small remote from her coat pocket then turned the dial to six. She pressed the button that was in the center of the remote then Red was being electrocuted threw his shock collar that J put on him.

Red fell to the ground gripping the collar trying to fight the pain "That's your punishment for failing it will go on for two more minutes the rest of you leave now or be punished as well." J said with a sharp glare. Neo gave a worried look then Zane pushed Neo and Cheyrll out of the room so they don't get electrocuted as well. Cheyrll shed a tear when she looked back as the door began shutting on Red who was trying to withstand all that pain. When the door shut Zane pushed Neo and Cheyrll to the ground "Next time don't get in the way of a mission." He snapped at them then walked away.

"He is such a jerk he's the one that should be getting punished not Red." She said standing herself up. "Yeah one of these days he'll get what's coming to him." Neo replied then stood up. Cheyrll walked over to a near by trash can and removed the lid she then stuck her hand inside the trash can. "Um...Cheyrll what are you doing?" Neo asked with a confused look. Cheyrll then gave a smile and pulled a Pikachu out that had a piece a trash on it's forehead. "Where did that come from?" "Well you remember that Pikachu me and Red had with us in the forest." Neo gave a nod in reply. "Well it's the same one. Red brought it with him and hid it in the trash can so that J wouldn't find it when we went to go see her." She said

Red then walked threw the door still a bit shaken up from all that electricity that went through him. The Pikachu's face lit up with joy when she saw Red walk threw the door she jumped out of Cheyrll's arms and climbed up to Red's shoulder. Red gave a slight smile and patted it on the head "So um Red did J say anything else to you?" Neo asked shyly. "Yeah she wants me to train with her later tonight." Cheyrll's stomach gave a huge growl then she gave an embarrassment look on her face. Red then glanced at a clock "It's 2:30 do you guys want to eat lunch?" He asked. The gave a smile and nodded "Ok meet me in my room in Twenty minutes and Cheyrll can you invite Clair and Anna." He requested.


	5. Chapter 5: The Start of Something New

**Hey guys thanks for all who've been reading my story I appreciate it. So in the last chapter J showed Red what happens when you fail a mission. As the group enjoys lunch over at Red's place what will happen now that Red plans on keeping Pikachu. How will J react when she finds out about it.**

Chapter 5: The Start of Something New

Setting: Cerulean City Pokemon Center

Misty had awoken in a different room on a hospital bed then when she stood up a Chansey had walked in with a tray of food. The Chansey gave a cheer to her awakening then nurse Joy had came in as well. "Nurse Joy what happened?" Misty asked "Officer Jenny found you and a couple of other trainers near the lake you passed out so we were taking care of you." She replied with a smile. "What about the pokemon and Gold and Silver are they alright?" "Your pokemon have been fully healed and as for Gold and Silver their in another room resting." She said. Chansey brought over Misty's tray of food "This is your lunch and Officer Jenny is here to talk to you about what happened at the lake." Misty gave a nod and Nurse Joy walked out of the room.

After Nurse Joy left Officer Jenny entered " Hello there Misty." She said "Hi Officer Jenny." Misty replied. "This won't take long we just want to know what happened at the lake." "Well I was going for a relaxation after a gym battle, but when I got there a group of people were trying to capture a Suicune." Misty replied. "A Suicune are you sure!?" "I'm positive." "How many were there and can you give a description of the perpetrators at the lake?" Jenny asked. "There were four of them three boys and one girl. I don't quite remember what they look like though." She said. "It's alright do you think you might have known any of them?" Jenny questioned. "...Yes I knew one some time ago as a trainer at first he challenged my gym his name was Red I...I used to date him for awhile, but I dumped him because I saw how other girls looked at him even though he didn't notice I did. I thought it was better that way." Misty said softly.

"Are you sure it was him?" Misty sat in silence "Oh..well I'll look into it more Joy says you can leave a soon as you start feeling better." Jenny said. Misty gave a slight nod "Good day Misty." Jenny saluted to the gym leader then she headed out of the room. Misty gave a big sigh then began to eat her lunch she then turned the T.V. on to try to get her minds off things, but nothing was on. Misty decided that she was going to take a quick nap then when she wakes up she'll head out and go back to the gym.

Setting: Red's room

Red was in his room fixing it up so that their was somewhere for everyone to sit. He used his night table to be where they eat and he found some small chairs and he just decided he would eat on his bed since their was no more room for him. He made a simple lunch their were sandwiches, chips, and drinks. For the pokemon Red made some special pokemon food he learned on his travels. His Jolteon and Flygon were putting things in place while his new companion sat on the bed confused on what everyone was doing. Red's Flygon and Jolteon weren't that excited to find out they would have a new partner with them while they stayed here.

Red was putting the finishing touches when he heard a faint knock on the door "I'm coming." He yelled as he walked towards the door. When he opened the door he greeted with a smile "You guys are early." He said. "Were you expecting me?" Red was confused when he opened his eyes it wasn't who he thought it was "Jennifer!" He shouted stepping towards her and shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry I thought you were somebody else." He told her shyly "Who did you think I was?" She asked. "That's not important what are you doing here?" "I heard what J did to you and I came to check on you." She replied.

Red felt his neck where the collar was but his clothes keep it hidden so know one can really see it. "I'm fine thanks for coming and what's with the new outfit no lab coat or glasses?" Red said sarcastically. "Oh yeah I left them at the Infirmary and this is just purple short shorts with a black T-shirt." She said checking her clothes. "Well I think you look great." Red replied then Neo, Cheyrll, Clair, and Anna came down the hall with some more drinks and chips. Clair was the first to notice Jennifer "Oh Jennifer are you eating with us?" Clair asked. Jennifer looked at Clair and back at Red "No I guess I should leave." Jennifer began to walk off.

Red grabbed her arm "Wait Jennifer why don't you join us. It would be fun to sit and talk." "...Ok." Jennifer replied with a smile. They all walked in Red's room to see Flygon and Jolteon in one corner lying down and Pikachu on his bed. When Red walked in Pikachu ran towards him and climbed up his shoulder. "Jolteon and Flygon still haven't really warmed up to anybody just yet so excuse their behavior." Red said then took all the stuff everyone brought and placed it down on the table. Red gestured his hand signaling them to take a seat and eat up. Everyone grabbed a plate and a chair then started to dig into the food.

Jennifer looked around wondering where she was going to sit "Hey Jennifer I didn't have enough chairs but you can sit here with me." Red patted on his bed and made room for her. "Hey if you guys have your pokemon with you, you can let them out I made Pokemon food too." He mentioned "I left Metagross in my room." "Me and Anna left our Pokemon too." Neo and Clair said. Red looked at Cheyrll "How about you Cheyrll?" "I brought mine but are you sure?" She said cautiously "It will be fine." He replied. Cheyrll grabbed Espeon's pokeball and released it in the middle of the room. Espeon opened it's eyes and looked around it's new surroundings then glanced up at Cheyrll "It's alright Espeon where eating lunch at Red's place." She said softly.

Red got off his bed and placed the special Pokemon food on the floor near all the Pokemon. One next to Flygon who was in the corner leaning on the wall. Next he put two in the middle of the room and placed another near him which is the one for Pikachu. Flygon and Pikachu began to enjoy it's meal while Espeon was taking a small bite to see if she would like it. Espeon ate a small piece then she gave a purring like noise and began to chow down on it's food. Jolteon slowly walked towards Espeon and layed down next to it then started to eat it's own food. Red turned towards Jennifer "So how about you Jen do you have any Pokemon with you?" "Yeah one it's a Froslass but it's already crowded though." She replied. "That's cool you have a Froslass and the more the merrier." He said with a smile.

"Ok come on out and join us Froslass." Jennifer said pulling out a pokeball from her pocket and releasing it. The ice ghost type pokemon appeared out glancing around giving somewhat of a shy look. The Froslass went over to a bowl that had all of Red's Pokemon food that he made then it took a small bite and loved the taste it began to eat more. "Oh no Froslass don't eat all of it." Jennifer said with a worried look then Red let out a small laugh "It alright I can always make more plus that's why I made it so it can be eaten." He told her to calm her down. Everyone was having a good time then Anna brought something up "Hey Jennifer I just realized that Red called you Jen and you didn't go crazy because only people you really like can call you that like we've been friends for years and you don't let us call you that?" Anna said with a confused look.

Everyone turned their head towards Jennifer she tried to ignore it, but she could tell she was blushing Clair then began to say something "Wait does that mean that Jennifer likes...?" The room went quiet "Awkward." Neo said to break the silence. Jennifer was blushing even more "Um...So Red did you make all this?" Jennifer asked to change the subject "Oh um yeah I did is it good?" "These are the best sandwiches I have ever eaten." Cheyrll said. "Hey Jennifer I just realized that you actually look like pretty since your not wearing that lab coat." Neo smirked. "What is that supposed to mean!" Jennifer yelled with an angry look on her face where she could at any moment kill Neo.

Espeon finished her food which was a bummer to her since she was really liking it and she couldn't get more since Froslass was eating the rest. Jolteon noticed this and pushed his bowl towards Espeon giving her the rest of his food. Espeon glanced at Jolteon and gave a small smile to Jolteon's kind gesture then Jolteon walked to the rug to lay down. Espeon took another glance at it's food then it went towards Jolteon and curled up to it. After everything had settled down and everyone was finishing up their food they all helped Red clean the place up.

After they collected all the trash they all got ready to leave "Hey Neo you sure you got this I can throw it away." Red offered "No it's fine it's just trash." Neo replied while leaving. Next to leave was Clair and Anna "Bye Red we had a great time." "Yeah Clair's right this was really fun." They saird while walking out the door. When Clair left Anna ran back inside to give Red a quick hug "Thanks for the advice about training." "Your welcome." then she ran right back out to catch up to Clair. The only ones left in Red's room was him, Cheyrll, Jennifer, and the pokemon who were all taking naps. Jennifer reached for Froslass's pokeball and returned it while it was sleeping after a big meal.

Jennifer turned around facing Red, she was still embarrassed about what happened during lunch "Thanks for the lunch Red I really enjoyed it." She said softly "Your welcome." He replied back to her with a smile. Jennifer took a deep breath then began to walk away slowly, but when she got to the door she stopped in her tracks. "Is something wrong Jennifer?" Red asked a bit worried and confused then Jennifer turned back at Red with her bright violet eyes. The next thing she did caught Red off guard was that she ran towards him and kissed him. Jennifer thought she was going to be pushed away at any moment, but instead of pushing her away Red embraced their kiss and was kissing her back. Jennifer felt like her whole world was being lifted off her shoulders and into his lips.

"Jennifer? Hello earth to Jen are you ok?" Jennifer opened her eyes and she was standing in front of Red with Frosslass's pokeball in her hand "Are you ok you sorta dazed out on me their for a sec." He said. "What oh um... yeah sorry about that I guess I should be going I had a great time." She said with a quiet tone then she headed towards the door. When she was about to reach the handle she paused for a moment then she decided to just walk out the room and shutting the door hardly making a sound. Cheyrll walked out of the bathroom after washing up "So what are you going to do now Red?" She asked. "I might take a nap then go to the training arena with J." He replied back to her.

Cheyrll gave a small nod then glanced at her Espeon "Well look at that isn't that cute my Espeon must of fallen asleep with your Jolteon." Cheyrll mentioned "Well if I know Jolteon he does like naps." Red chuckled. Cheyrll went near her Espeon and picked it up gently trying not to wake her "Well I guess I'll leave bye Red." Cheyrll whispered then walked out the door "Bye." Red replied softly. He stretched his body and laid down on his bed thinking about J's training "I wonder if I should bring Pikachu with me or if I should just bring Jolteon and Flygon." He thought to himself. Many questions were running threw Red's mind that it made him drift off into a deep sleep.

Setting: Cerulean City Pokemon Center

"There you go all your pokemon are good as new." "Thank you Nurse Joy." Misty said with a smile then grabbed her pokeballs from the small tray. Nurse Joy gave a nod "There was a call for you I told them that you would call them when you felt better." Nurse Joy told her "It was Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Misty gave a confused look "Ash I haven't seen him in awhile I wonder why he called?" Misty wondered. "Well why don't you find out you can use one of our video phones." Nurse Joy replied pointing at it. "Thanks for everything Nurse Joy." Misty said "It's my pleasure now I must be going more Pokemon need to be healed." Nurse Joy replied with a smile then left the counter.

Misty placed the pokeballs on her pokebelt and headed to the video phone but was stopped by Gold and Silver who were standing behind her. "Hey Misty how are you feeling?" Gold asked "Better thanks to Nurse Joy how about you guys." "Alright." Silver replied. "Never better." Gold said giving a thumbs up "So Misty how about that gym battle?" Gold asked getting on his knees begging. "Please stand up your embarrassing yourself." Silver said frustrated "Uh sure in a sec though I need to make a phone call." She replied. Gold gave a happy smile then got off the ground then they all walked to the other side of the lobby where the video phones were. Misty sat down in a chair in front of one of the phones and made the call to her old friend while Gold and Silver stood behind her.

Setting: Pallet Town Ash's House

"Why hello Misty boy has it been awhile have you done something with your hair." "No it's still the same Mrs. Ketchum did Ash try to get a hold of me?" Misty asked. "Why yes he did I'll get him for you oh he will be so pleased." Delia replied. "Ash Ketchum you get down here right now someone's on the phone for you!" She shouted with leaving the phone giving Misty and the group ear damage. "I'm coming let me finish packing." A distant voice said. "He will be down in a minute." Delia said with a happy smile. "So Misty who are your friends?" she asked "Oh these are trainer that are challenging my gym this is Gold and that's Silver." She gestured her hand towards them. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum." Gold said appearing on screen with a smile "Well nice to meet you too." She replied back.

Setting: Ash's Room

Ash Ketchum is a young man who started his pokemon journey when he was ten in the Kanto Region. Like every beginning trainer he received his first pokemon from the town's professor. Professor Oak who is one of the world's greatest pokemon researchers and a Pokemon poet gave Ash's first pokemon Pikachu which had a rough start but soon they became the greatest friends. They caught many pokemon in their travels making lots friends and foes. Ash's goal is to be a Pokemon Master and capture all the Pokemon in the world. Ash has returned home after coming from his Sinnoh Region journey and he has grown through his travels.

Ash who is now 15 years old has still a long ways to go to reaching his dreams but he believes with hard work, dedication, and their friendship they will reach their goals soon. Ash is preapring his backpack with his bestfriend Pikachu for another travel that they're getting ready for. "Pikachu have you seen my hat that's all we need then we can go." Pikachu looked around Ash's room. Pikachu went under Ash's bed and gave a cheer then popped out wearing Ash's favorite hat. "Thanks buddy." He said with a smile and Pikachu gave him his hat then ran up to his shoulder returning a smile back. Ash grabbed his backpack and took one more look around his room then headed downstairs.

Setting: Living Room

"Ash Ketchum!" His mother shouted again "I'm here stop yelling please." He said covering his ears. "There's someone on the phone for you." She said with her motherly smile "Ok thanks mom." Then Delia left the room and went upstairs. Ash looked at the screen "Misty I'm glad to see that your ok!" Ash said with joy "Well it's nice to see you Mr. Coconut head." She replied. "I saw on the news that their was some trouble at the lake and I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said with a more serious tone "Yeah I'm fine I had some help from these trainers Gold and Silver they're challenging my gym." Gold waved at the screen.

Ash waved back "I'm actually getting ready for another journey I'll make sure to stop by so we can catch up on old times." "Ok till then." She smiled then hung the up. "Ok mom I'm leaving." Delia came down the stairs "Ok I'll miss you sweety. If only you could stay longer remember to call and to change your underwear." She said with a tear. Ash chuckled at the last part "Ok mom I will." He said waving bye with Pikachu on his shoulder waving good bye as well. "First stop Professor Oak's lab to pick up a few friends." Pikachu gave a cheer to the idea of another adventure.

Setting: Oak's Lab

Ash reached the gates to Professor Oak's lab which he had a key to open given to him a few years ago. He opened the gates and he saw all the pokemon living in Oak's garden running around having fun. When he got to the front door he knocked and waited awhile but their was no answer. Ash and Pikachu gave each other confused looks then they tried knocking again. The door slowly opened "I guess it's open." He said to Pikachu then walked inside. "Hello Professor Oak? Why is it so dark?" Ash felt around the wall for a light switch. When he finally found one he flipped it on "SURPRISE!" Professor Oak and Tracey Professor Oak's assistant yelled. Ash fell to the ground almost having a heart attack from the rushed towards Ash and helped him off the ground.

"Well Ash my boy I'm glad to see you stopped by." Oak smiled "I had to see how my pokemon were doing Professor Oak." Ash replied. "So Ash how long are you going to be in town?" Tracey asked "I'm actually about to leave again." Oak came over leading Ash to his backyard. "Well before you go your I figured your pokemon wouuld like to see you." The professor said. When they walked out their was some food, balloons, and other party favors. When Ash was about to sit down on the picnic table he could hear a loud thundering like sound in the distance. Ash could see small figures coming closer and closer, then Ash had a better look and noticed it was all his pokemon running towards him.

"Hi everybody." Ash yelled waving to his pokemon that were running at full speed "Um.. you can slow down..um..guys.." all of Ash' s pokemon ignored him and they all tackled him showing their affection. "I missed all of you how have you been." All the pokemon were trying to get Ash's attention since for some of them they haven't seen him in awhile. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder greeting all his pals and they all began to play with each other. Ash, Tracey, and Professor Oak were at the picnic table eating while the pokemon played "So Ash where are you going?" Tracey asked. "I'm going to Cerulean City, but first I'm headed to Pewter City to meet up with Brock." He replied.

"That sounds great it would be like your first days of being a pokemon trainer." Oak stated. After they finished their food the pokemon including Pikachu were resting under a huge tree that towered over the rest. Ash grabbed his things getting ready to go "Professor Oak I was wondering if I could take some of my pokemon with me on my travels?" The professor gave a nod. "What five would you like to take with you on your journey." "I thought about it for awhile and I think I finally came to a decision of who I wanna take." Ash replied.

**Wow why is Jennifer daydreaming about kissing Red? Is she beginning to fall for him like the others? What five Pokemon do you think Ash has chosen to take with him? Finally will Gold be able to beat Misty and catch up to his rival Silver. Find out next time in Chapter 6: Battling with a Heart of Gold!**


	6. Chapter 6: Battling with a Heart of Gold

**In the last episode MIsty has awoken in the Pokemon Center after a rough battle with a trainer she once knew. Now after finally speaking to Ash after so long and promising they will meet up again, Misty accepts Gold's challenge as they head off to her gym followed by Silver. Will Gold be able to overcome Misty or will he be even further behind his rival.**

Chapter 6: Battling with a Heart of Gold

Setting: Cerulean City Gym

Misty, Gold, and Silver headed to the gym for Gold's gym battle " So Silver are you going to cheer Gold on?" Misty asked. Silver gave a smirk "No, I'm here to watch Gold lose." He replied as they entered the building. Misty led them to the battle field and when they walked in there was a huge pool in the center of the room with floating platforms scattered across the pool. Silver sat down in the stands to observe while Misty and Gold took their places. Then a man walked in with a uniform and stood up on a small podium. "Hello I am the referee of the Cerulean City Gym. This is a battle with Gold the challenger against the gym leader Misty for the Cascade Badge. Let me explain the rules this is a three on three battle the winner, will be determined when either side's pokemon will be unable to battle. The challenger is also able to substitute pokemon at any time, their will be no time limit. Battle begin!"

He was a sparkle in Misty's eyes "Alright Staryu let's go." The star shaped pokemon appeared on the floating platform. "Staryu huh then I choose you Pidgeotto!" Then a small bird hovered over the pool giving a small battle cry. "You can have the first move Gold." Misty shouted "Thanks Misty. Ok Pidgeotto use Wing Attack." Pidgeotto raised it's wing in the air as it began to glow then it came charging towards Staryu. "Use Swift Attack Staryu!" Misty yelled then the pokemon began firing multiple miniature stars at Pidgeotto. " Try to glide your way through and then hit hard." Pidgeotto did as it was told trying to glide threw the attacks preventing it from taking damage. After the attacks stopped Pidgeotto went rushing towards Staryu slamming it with it's wing making it fall in the water.

"Staryu use rapid spin in the water." Staryu went to the center of the pool and began to spin rapidly causing a huge water tornado to rise above the pool's surface. As Misty planned to happen the tornado sucked up Pidgeotto giving it no time to react. Pidgeotto was being beaten by the whirlpool and would soon be unable to battle if Gold doesn't figure something out. "Pidgeotto you need to get out of there!" Gold yelled, but the strong water currents inside the tornado prevented Pidgeotto from freeing itself. Gold had to react fast before it was to late "Pidgeotto go to the bottom of the whirlpool and use Wing Attack while spinning the opposite direction." He shouted. The bird pokemon struggled to work it's way to the end of the whirlpool, but when it got close it tried speeding up and using Wing attack with a spin. The attack caused the bottom of the whirlpool to break destroying the massive whirlpool. "I'm impressed I didn't think your pokemon would make it out of that." Misty smirked

"Staryu use Hydro Pump!" "Pidgeotto fight it back with Gust!" Gold commanded his pokemon. Staryu jumped out of the pool and fired Hydro pump in mid air while Pidgeotto used Gust to protect itself. The attacks collided fighting each other back and forth to over power the other. The attacks then destroyed each other "Use Quick Attack while Staryu is falling!" Gold shouted. Pidgeotto gained incredible speed and charged into Staryu making it launch into the wall behind Misty. As a cloud of smoke covered Staryu, Pidgeotto took the time to land on one of the platforms giving it time to rest. "Oh no Pidgeotto is getting exhausted." Gold thought to himself. Gold was thinking for a quick second then came with an idea "Pidgeotto while Staryu's down use Rest!" Gold shouted. Pidgeotto looked back and nodded then it fell asleep trying to regain some of the energy it lost. The small cloud of smoke began to fade and Staryu was struggling to stand on it's feet, but it was able to manage.

"Staryu can you still battle?" Misty questioned, then Staryu jumped on one of the platforms telling it's trainer that it was ready for more. Misty gave a smile to her pokemon's fighting spirit "Quick use Water Pulse while his Pidgeotto is resting." She commanded. Staryu focused and created a small orb of water then fired it towards Pidgeotto. As the attack was closing in on it's target Pidgeotto woke up and reacted fast enough to avoid being damaged. "Alright Pidgeotto!" Gold cheered "It's already awake!" Misty said in shock. "Staryu use Swift." Misty shouted "Use Gust to send them right back Pidgeotto." Gold replied.

Staryu fired the small stars at Pidgeotto, but after using Rest Pidgeotto got it's strength back and was more energized then Staryu. The attack was easily over powered by gust and the stars were shot back at Staryu making it take damage from it's own attack. Staryu had taken a lot of damage and was now hanging on with whatever energy it had left. "Let's finish this with Quick Attack." Pidgeotto began diving downward and a new glow surrounded it. Gold began to notice this "Pidgeotto are you using." "That's Aerial Ace!?" Silver said a bit surprised that Gold's Pidgeotto learned a strong attack.

"Alright that's Aerial Ace!" Gold said with joy "Staryu hurry and use Hydro Pump!" Misty yelled worried. Staryu tried to land a hit bit Pidgeotto gracefully avoided the attacks and with it's new move on hand it landed a critical hit on Staryu. Staryu was sent slamming into the wall once more and the center orb on Staryu began to flash signaling it had fainted. "Staryu is unable to battle so the round goes to Gold and Pidgeotto." He announced. Pidgeotto flew to it's trainer "We did it Pidgeotto." Gold said hugging his pokemon.

Misty returned her pokemon "You haven't won yet Gold." Gold gave a nod and competitive smile back. "Why don't you take a rest Pidgeotto." Gold whispered returning his Pokemon. They both pulled out another pokeball "This is starting to get fun." Misty said softly. "Are you ready Gold because here goes my next pokemon." She shouted. The pokeball went soaring threw the air and released the Pokemon in the Pokemon that appeared was Misty's Goldeen. The fish Pokemon started to swim around the pool with speed "Goldeen huh, I need to watch out for that sharp horn on it's head." Gold thought making a mental note.

"I choose you Chikorita!" He yelled, the small leaf Pokemon appeared onto the platform. "Goldeen let's be on the offensive and use Horn Attack!" Goldeen went charging in as fast as it could towards Chikorita. Then when it got closer it leaped out of the water and hit Chikorita with it's sharp horn. The attack made Chikorita fall into the pool and this gave Goldeen another chance to attack. As Goldeen began to circle it's way back around for another Horn Attack, Chikorita tried to swim to shore. "Hurry Chikorita get back to the platform before Goldeen reaches you!" Gold shouted as Goldeen reached closer. Chikorita began to paddle it's way to shore, when Goldeen dived under water. "Where'd Goldeen go?" He wondered, Chikorita was a few feet from the shore until Goldeen appeared right under it. Goldeen used Horn Attack once more sending Chikorita straight up into the air.

Chikorita was badly damage and the fall back down didn't help at all. When Chikorita came back down it landed on one of the platforms, but Chikorita was to injured to fight for much longer. "I have to do something." Gold thought to himself "You have to fight!" Gold glanced to notice Silver shouting at him " You have to fight or your going to lose. Look at Chikorita your letting it get beat to a pulp. Take the offensive Gold!" He yelled. Goldeen jumped out of the pool to finish the battle, Gold began to get his battle sparks to burn again "Chikorita use Razor Leaf." Gold said. Chikorita struggled to stand, but it was able to get up fast enough to use the attack.

Chikorita fired it's sharp leaves toward Goldeen while it was in mid air. The attack was able to make contact stopping Goldeen's Horn Attack. Misty was shocked, but was happy to see that Gold was finally battling. Goldeen fell back into the pool diving itself under water again. "Goldeen use Bubble Beam." Goldeen popped it's head out of the water to attack. Goldeen fired the attack at Chikorita "It's behind you!" Gold yelled. Chikorita took a quick glance back then jumped to a different platform avoiding the Bubble Beam. "HeadButt!" Misty commanded her Goldeen, then her Pokemon began to swim over to the platform were Chikorita was. "Get ready Chikorita here it comes." Chikorita turned to face the direction Goldeen was coming from and prepared itself.

When Goldeen got close enough it leaped out of the water again. "Now use Vine Whip." Chikorita launched it's vines towards Goldeen. Before Goldeen could get in contact with Chikorita it was wrapped around it's vines."Slam Goldeen against the platform." Chikorita repeatedly slammed Goldeen back and forth causing major damage. "Goldeen wasn't going to last much longer if this keeps up." Misty thought to herself. Misty took a deep breath then relaxed herself to come up with a plan. "I got it! Goldeen use Water Gun!" Goldeen tilted it's head and fired the attack at Chikorita's face making it release Goldeen from it's vine whip.

"Goldeen now use Ice Beam." Goldeen went in the water and turned around to fire Ice Beam. Chikorita was unaware of the attack since it was using the leaf on it's head as a towel to wipe it's face. "Chikorita look out!" Gold shouted, but it was to late when Chikorita saw the attack it had already made contact. The attack started to freeze Chikorita to the platform. The attacked stopped but it was able to freeze Chikorita's feet leaving it vulnerable. "Chikorita try to break free!" Gold yelled with a worried tone. Chikorita picked at the ice and even tried using it's leaf to break it but there wasn't even a dent.

"Let's finish this use Horn Attack Goldeen." Misty said. Goldeen began to charge towards Chikorita who was still trying to break free. "Chikorita hurry and use Solar Beam at Goldeen." Gold commanded. Chikorita began to charge for the attack while Goldeen was getting closer. Goldeen went full speed towards the platform and jumped out of the pool. Goldeen went fast enough to soar over the platform and heading straight towards Chikorita. Chikorita glanced up fully charged "Do it!" Gold screamed. As Chikorita fired it most powerful attack Goldeen was directly in front of Chikorita with it's Horn Attack. The two moves made contact and caused an explosion in the center of the pool. Their was a massive smoke cloud blocking the view of the battle. "Chikorita are you ok?" Gold asked "How about you Goldeen?" Misty wondered.

As the smoke cleared Goldeen showed that it has swirls in it's eyes. "Goldeen no!" Misty said saddened "Goldeen is no longer able to battle." Gold gave a big smile. " We did it Chikorita!" Gold shouted with excitement. Chikorita stood proud of it's victory, but it didn't last because Chikorita also fell over. "Chikorita is also unable to battle, so this round is a draw." The referee announced."What!" Gold said shocked of what just happened. At the stands Silver gave a frustrated look then he grabbed his bag and headed out of the gym. Misty and Gold both returned their Pokemon back to their original pokeball.

"Well that was unexpected huh Gold." Misty said grabbing her last pokeball. "Yeah I didn't think it would end in a draw." Gold said scratching the back of his head while sweat dropping. "Ok Gold I saved the best for last!" "Alright bring it on Misty." Gold replied. "I choose you Gyarados." The giant sea serpent Pokemon from the lake had appeared on the battlefield. "I choose you Sandshrew!" Gold's partner appeared curled up in a ball on one of the platforms. As it unrolled itself Sandshrew had droopy eyes and was scared to the bone when it saw Gyarados in front of him.

"Hey Sandshrew it looks like your battling a little earlier than expected." Gold shouted. Sandshrew looked back at Gold a little irritated at the thought he had to battle early. "Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" The giant serpent launched a powerful beam of water towards Sandshrew. The attack frightened Sandshrew wide awake and he was able to jump to the nearest platform barely dogging the attack. Sandshrew was about to have a heart attack since it's a ground type it fears water. "Gyarados use Ice Beam!" The serpent fired Ice Beams but Sandshrew kept jumping to every platform.

After the attacks stopped there were pillars of ice on all of the platforms. Gyarados was breathing heavy trying to catch a break "Sandshrew while Gyarados is exhausted use Poison Sting!" Gold commanded. Sandshrew started firing multiple needles towards Gyarados not holding back. The attack began to make the giant serpent Pokemon flinch in pain. "Use Flame Thrower!" Gyarados tried to shake off the pain and used Flame Thrower to destroy the Poison Sting. Sandshrew jumped out of the way before the attack reached him.

Gyarados and Sandshrew were getting exhausted "Sandshrew can't take much more of this." Gold thought. "All right Sandshrew return." Gold yelled retuning Sandshrew back to it's pokeball. "I choose you Pidgeotto!" Gold shouted as the small bird reappeared ready for battle. "So Pidgeotto is back alright Gyarados use Ice Beam." "Use Quick Attack to dodge then go into a Aerial Ace." They commanded. Gyarados tried to land a hit on Pidgeotto but it was too agile. Gyarados was stopped by an unknown pain preventing him from attacking. "Oh no Gyarados your poisoned." Misty was worried for her Gyarados. Pidgeotto took the advantage to attack Gyarados while it was taking damage from the poison. Pidgeotto went into a steep dive prepping itself for an Aerial Ace attack. Pidgeotto was able to land a critical hit on Gyarados then it circled around to do it again. When Pidgeotto came into another dive Gyarados was able to get itself together. "Gyarados quick use Thunder!" "What Gyarados knows Thunder!?" Gold said shocked. Gyarados charged then fired the attack "Dodge it Pidgeotto!" Gold shouted. It was too late Pidgeotto was too close to Gyarados to dodge the attack and took massive damage. Misty smirked as Pidgeotto fell onto a platform fainted and had some steam coming off it from the Thunder. "Pidgeotto is unable to battle so this round goes to Misty the gym leader." The referee announced.

"Return Pidgeotto." "Well It's all tied up now Gold." Misty said. "Yeah the next battle determines the winner, but I hope you know I'm not leaving without that badge." "Great too see your determination." Misty replied smiling. "I choose you Sandshrew!" Gold shouted releasing his partner "it's up too you now Sandshrew." Sandshrew gave a more serious look than what it had earlier. Gyarados began to take some more damage from the poison, but it tried to withstand it. "Use Hydro Pump Gyarados!" "Dodge it!" As Gyarados launched it's attack Sandshrew barely dodged it, since Sandshrew didn't have the greatest speed it would eventually get hit or get exhausted.

"I need to find out how to boost Sandshrew's speed?" Gold began to wonder how he could accomplish his goal. "Ice Beam!" The attack landed on the platform making Sandshrew slide across it giving him a difficult time to stand itself up. Gold glanced at the pillars of ice located on the platform " I've got it! Sandshrew use Slash on all the ice pillars." Gold shouted. Sandshrew gave a confused look, but went ahead with the idea and used Slash on all the pillars jumping from platform to platform. The ice pillars were being formed in a curve like way every time Sandshrew used Slash. Misty was also confused with Gold's strategy "What are you planning? No matter whatever it is stop Sandshrew with a Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded.

"Gyarados fired multiple Hydro Pumps, but Sandshrew successfully dodged them. On the last pillar Gyarados began to charge for another Hydro Pump, but the poison kicked in again stopping Gyarados cold. "Now Sandshrew I want you to use Rollout while going up the ice pillar." Gold said. Sandshrew was now more confused than ever but it still did as Gold said. When Sandshrew curled itself in a ball then rolled up the pillar it's curved like pattern launched Sandshrew towards Gyarados also giving it more speed. Sandshrew slammed into Gyarados making it move back a few.

Sandshrew landed on another platform going up another pillar sending Sandshrew towards Gyarados. Sandshrew began to landed multiple hits while the power of Rollout increasing. "Gyarados use Ice beam until you land a hit!" Misty shouted. Gyarados tried but every time it was about to fire an attack Sandshrew would stop it. "Gold's Sandshrew is basically using the pillars of ice Gyarados made as ramps giving it's Rollout more speed and power." Misty was astonished. Gyarados kept trying to land hits, but the ice made Sandshrew more agile. Sandshrew came charging in with another Rollout causing Gyarados to give a cry out in pain. As Sandshrew used the pillar once more it uncurled itself from a ball "Finish this with Slash!" Sandshrew's claws began to glow as it attacked Gyarados with all it strength. Sandshrew fell to the platform past Gyarados as it fell into the pool causing a big wave. Gyarados revealed that it had swirls in it's eyes "Gyarados is unable to battle so the match goes to Gold the challenger!" The referee announced. Gold's face began to light up with joy for his victory. Misty gave a saddened look and recalled her Pokemon back to it's pokeball. Sandshrew was glad with it's victory then a drop of water from the ice pillar above it fell on it's head. Sandshrew glanced up when another drop fell on the tip of it's nose making Sandshrew panic insanely on the platform. Gold gave a small laugh to Sandshrew's reaction "Return Sandshrew." Gold looked at Sandshrew's pokeball "You were great." Gold said then put the pokeball away.

Misty waited for Gold at the front doors of her gym with his prize. When Gold walked through the slide doors she stood up from her chair. "Gold!" Gold looked "Oh their you are Misty." He replied smiling. "Here you are Gold the Cerulean City Cascade Badge." She showed him a tray containing the badge inside. Gold picked up the badge and held it in front of the light to see it shine. Gold pulled his badge case out and placed the Cascade Badge inside. "I've got the Cascade Badge!" He shouted jumping up and down with joy. Misty held the tray against her chest and giggled at to the sight of Gold since it reminded her of someone special. "The nearest gym from here is Saffron City Gym, but I hear the gates to the city are closed so you will have to take the underground path to the next city which his Vermilion City." Misty advised.

Gold turned to her while placing his badge case back in his bag "Thank you Misty for everything." "What is it I did?" Misty asked. "You accepted my challenge, you got my Pidgeotto to learn Aerial Ace, and you gave me my badge." He replied. " Well your Welcome." Gold bowed to her and ran out of the lobby. Misty took a glance at the clock then decided she was going to close the gym for the day.

Setting: Oak's lab

"Their you are my boy, here are the five Pokemon you requested." Oak said handing Ash his pokeballs. "Thanks Professor Oak." Ash placed them around his Pokebelt "Now you best be going Ash the sun is starting to go down." Oak told him. "I'm going to try to get as far as I can before night fall professor." Ash replied. As Ash started to walk out the door with his Pikachu on his shoulder he was stopped by Tracey. Tracey was waiting for Ash by the gates holding a small bag "Hey there Ash I have some Pokemon food for you and there some sandwiches leftover from the party." He smiled giving Ash the bag.

Ash took a peek inside while Pikachu took a small wiff of the food's sweet scent "Wow Thanks Tracey." Ash placed the bag inside his backpack. "Good luck on your travels!" Tracey shouted at Ash as he was waving good-bye. Tracey waved back then shut the gates to Professor Oak's lab "Are you ready Pikachu, first stop Pewter City." Pikachu gave cheer. Now Ash and Pikachu walked down the dirt road leading out of town and to route one.

**Now with Cascade Badage in hand Gold ventures off for the next Gym hoping to catch up with his rival once more. Meanwhile Ash has finally chosen the five Pokemon he will be taking with him on his journey through Kanto. What Pokemon has our hero chosen? What dangers await him on his travels? Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Shocking Surprise

**I'm back from vacation and now with wifi available I can finally post chapters. Without any distractions here is Chapter 7**

Chapter 7: A Shocking Surprise

Setting: Red's room

Red woke up scratching his eyes and scanning the room waiting for his eyes to settle. He glanced at his clock, it read 8:50 p.m. "I guess I should get ready for J's special training." he yawned. He walked to his bathroom and splashed some water on his face then he combed his hair. When Red came out of the bathroom his Pokemon were still fast asleep, Red walked over to Jolteon, then Flygon to wake them up. Flygon slowly opened it's eyes and let out a yawn while Jolteon was upset that it had been woke up from it's nap. "Ok guys we have to go to the arena to do some special training with J." Red said softly. Flygon gave a very slight nod, but Jolteon was angry and went back to sleep on the carpet. "Jolteon this is serious! I need you to go." Jolteon stayed silent "I'm sorry Jolteon, but this time no is not an option." Red then returned Jolteon back to it's pokeball.

Red placed the pokeball on his belt "I hate when Jolteon gets like this." Red told Flygon. Flygon stayed quiet "I guess it's your turn girl." Red pulled out Flygon's pokeball and returned it. Red gave a sigh while placing Flygon's pokeball on his belt then he glanced at Pikachu. "Should I take Pikachu." Red thought to himself for awhile then he softly patted it waking her up. Pikachu yawned then glanced up at Red and smiled "Hey there Pikachu I'm going to do some training with Flygon and Jolteon. So I was wondering if you wanted to go, but it's up to you." Pikachu jumped on Red and nodded. "Well if you say so." Red smiled and was searching for Pikachu's pokeball then realized he hadn't ever caught Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and she smiled so Red just thought he'd worry about catching Pikachu later. He looked at Pikachu then smiled back at her and they walked out of the room ignoring the fact if anyone sees Pikachu with him.

Setting: Training Arena

When Red and Pikachu walked into the Training Arena it was pitch black except for a single battlefield that has been lit up with J standing in the center. J had her back turned to him, but when she heard the door slide open she turned to him. J couldn't see him very well since all she saw was a dark shadowy figure standing strong and firm, but when he stepped into the light her face expression changed. "What's that?" J asked with some anger in her voice "It's my new pokemon." he replied with a dark serious tone. "You are to in form me of any captures!" J snapped at him "Well this isn't a capture for you to sell J! She's for my team." He replied.

J walked up to Red then slapped him across the face "Don't raise your tone of voice with me!" She barked. Pikachu gave an angry growl and glare at J, Red popped his jaw then raised his head "It's ok Pikachu." he whispered. Pikachu gave a confused look, but then relaxed "Let's start the training." Red slowly turned his hat backwards while walking to one end of the field locking eyes with J the whole time. J watched as she noticed his eyes glow a darker color then she took her spot on the opposite side of the battlefield. "This will be a three on three battle. This will also show me if your pokemon have improved." "Fine by me." Red replied.

J grabbed her first pokeball "Go Ariados!" A spider pokemon then appeared on the battlefield "Ariados. Then I choose Flygon." Red tossed the pokeball. Ariados stared down Flygon trying to intimidate it, but Flygon just glared back. "I'll have the first move. Ariados use Agility then go into a Poison Jab!" J ordered. Ariados kept disappearing and then reappearing in a new location "Study it's movement Flygon!" Flygon stood still eyeing Ariados's every movement. Ariados appeared above Flygon and came charging downwards with a Poison Jab "Fire Punch!" Flygon twirled it's body upward then used Fire Punch to counter act against Ariados's Poison Jab.

The two moves collided causing an explosion sending both Pokemon flying, but Ariados used it's webbings to land safely while Flygon used it's wings to barely stop itself from flying into the stands. Flygon shook off the pain then went back to the center of the field "Use Hyper Beam!" "Dig!" Ariados fired the powerful attack as Flygon burrowed itself underground protecting it from the attack. "Come on Red quit being so protective of your Pokemon and attack!" J shouted. Red gave a smirk "Come on J even you should know that a good defense is also a good offense. Plus you actually made this easy for me." J was curious.

"How am I assisting you?" Red laughed "Are you serious J your not that dumb. You used Hyper Beam your Ariados's strongest move which might've fainted my Flygon if it hit, but since the attack missed your Ariados is left unable to move." J stayed silent "Now!" Flygon appeared from underground and was gripping Ariados's neck causing it to squirm and gag. "Ram it against the wall!" Flygon flew to the end of the room and slammed Ariados to it making a huge crack run along the wall. "Use back to back Fire Punch!" With one claw holding Ariados Flygon's other claw began to be surrounded by fire once more.

Then Flygon punches Ariados multiple times leaving plenty of burnt marks across it's face. Red who was enjoying the fact that he had the advantage, but something didn't seem right to him at all. J who has been silent for awhile finally decided to give a command to her Ariados "Use String Shot!" she shouted. Ariados slowly bent it's head towards Flygon then shot a string of web into Flygon's eyes blinding it. Flygon panicked and released Ariados then began tearing the web off it's face. "Poison Jab Ariados!" When Flygon had removed the webbing from it's face Ariados came launching multiple jabs sending Flygon to Red's side of the battlefield.

While Flygon was trying to recover from the jabs Ariados was taking the offensive "Use Sting Shot once more Ariados." J commanded. Ariados luanched the web, wrapping Flygon's arms to it's body and also it's wings. "Break free Flygon!" Red shouted, but not knowing how thick the web was. "Ariados finish this with a Hyper Beam!" J ordered then her Ariados began to charge up for the attack "Quick Flygon use Fire Punch to burn through that web!" Flygon began to burn the web, but it wasn't going at a fast pace. "Now!" Ariados had fully charged the Hyper Beam and fired it towards Flygon who has been trapped in it's webs. As soon as Flygon was able to burn through the thick web it didn't have enough time to fly away from the Hyper Beam. A massive explosion occured when the move hit Flygon and smoke covered the field "Flygon!" J gave a smirk "I guess your Flygon is still as weak as before." she replied.

Red gave a smile "Smiling in your own defeat?" J asked "That's not why I'm smiling. I'm smiling because I recall saying that if you actually landed a hit it might cause my Flygon to faint." J looked at the smoke cloud vanish swiftly with Flygon revealing itself as it blows the smoke away with it's wings. "How did your stupid Flygon survive that!" J said enraged "Alright Flygon how about you finish this. Dragon Pulse!" Flygon flew up then a stange force formed between Flygon's jaw. The orb was then fired from Flygon's mouth and headed straight towards Ariados "Dodge it!" J yelled, but since Ariados used Hyper Beam it was still needing to recharge.

The Dragon Pulse made contact causing another explosion then sending Ariados flying through the air and into the wall behind J. Ariados fell to the ground and had swirls in it's eyes "Worthless Pokemon.!" J said returning her Ariados. She turned facing Red who was giving a small grin and a dark look at her with his Flygon next to him. "Go Salamance." J released her own Dragon type against Red's. "Are you ready Flygon?" Flygon gave a nod "Use Dragon Pulse!" Flygon flew up again and fired the attack. "Salamance Hyper Beam!" Salamance looked up then went charging towards the attack taking it head on.

There was a smoke cloud covering Salamance when the move hit, but then Salamance zoomed out of the cloud as if nothing had happened. Red and Flygon were in shock on how Salamance could take a super effective move like that. Salamance then flew above Flygon and fired the Hyper Beam giving Flygon no time to react. The attack made Flygon go crashing down and make a huge crater in the ground. "Flygon!" When the dust cleared Flygon was unable to battle "Now that's true power." J said.

Red returned Flygon back to it's pokeball then he glared at J as she gives an evil grin. Red notice something shine in J's hand as she pulled something out of her pocket. Then out of no where Red fell to his knees from the great amount of pain that his shock collar was giving him. Pikachu jumped off Red's shoulder in fear "Every time your pokemon faints I'll give you a painful shock!" she shouted. The shock lasted for a minute then Red stood up and raised his head showing no expression as if nothing had happened.

He reached for his next Pokemon "Go Jolteon!" Jolteon appeared still tired and not ready for battle. Salamance tried to intimidate Jolteon, but didn't do much "Like trainer like Pokemon." Red whispered. "Use Dragon Pulse!" Salamance stayed airborn as it fired the attack towards Jolteon "Shadow Ball!" Jolteon launched a dark orb making contact with the Dragon Pulse, causing them both to be destroyed in mid air. The explosion made Salamance fly back a bit as Jolteon who didn't even flinch during the blast. "Use Thunder!" Jolteon who now was getting more into the battle began to charge up for the attack "Use Flamethrower!" J shouted. Salamance began to shoot a ray of heat from it's mouth to Jolteon who was charging. Jolteon couldn't dodge or it's Thunder attack not be as powerful, so Jolteon took the Flamethrower. When the move made contact Jolteon was surrounded by fire and taking heavy damage. "Now Jolteon!" Jollteon fired it's attack sending the Flamethrower back towards Salamance. Salamance became overpowered some how and began to be burned and shocked at the same time.

Jolteon kept focusing it's attack on Salamance giving it's all and showing no mercy to the brutal Pokemon. After the attacks finished it made Salamance fall to the ground since it was to tired to stay air born and needed to regain some of it's strength back. Salamance also had an added effect from the Flamethrower as it was soon surrounded by a quick spark of fire "Salamance has been burned from it's own attack." J said as she grinded her teeth together. "Don't stress to much J you don't want to pop out a vein." Red replied giving a smart remark just to anger her more. "I won't be the one crying after this is over you stupid brat!" J growled "Bring it." Red said in deeped dark tone of voice.

"Salamance use Dragon Pulse!" "Shadow Ball." The moves fired from Jolteon and Salamance clashed in the center giving an explosion and a thick cloud of smoke. "Salamance fly up and blow that smoke away." Salamance struggled to fly, but it listened to J and began to blow the smoke away. The smoke went right past Red and cleared the battlefield, but Jolteon has vanished. "Returning your Pokemon are we?" Red gave a small laugh "Look again J." J looked around, but there was nothing there. "Jolteon use Thunder from underground!" J watched in surprise as the battlefield was breaking apart then a powerful Thunder appeared from underground and pieces of rock went soaring through the air.

The enormous strength from Thunder landed a direct hit on Salamance plus the damage from the pieces of rock flying around and colliding with Salamance. Jolteon leaped out of the hole and Salamance came falling down landing right in front of it. "Get up you worthless pokemon!" J yells as Salamance struggles to get back on its feet. "I'll admit it J your Salamance is stronger than I thought. Jolteon use Shadow Ball." "Dragon Pulse!" the moves both met at the center once more causing another explosion and a thick cloud of smoke. "Blow it away!" As Jolteon vanishes once more behind the cloud Salamance is unable to fly for its wings are to injured to move. "Flamethrower Salamance!" Salamance aimed at random since the smoke blocked its view.

When Salamance was using Flamethrower it caused the smoke to vanish and it when it disappeared it revealed Jolteon's whereabouts. Salamance continued to use Flamethrower making direct contact with Jolteon "Hang in there Jolteon!" Red yelled. As Jolteon tried to endure the attack from Salamance the Flamethower began to get weaker and weaker until it stopped completely. Salamance appeared to be exhuasted which angered J "I didn't say you could stop attacking! Now Dragon Pulse!" Salamance fired the attack, but with little power. "Send it back with Thunderbolt Jolteon!" Jolteon shot out waves of electricity towards the Dragon Pulse causing it to slow down then be sent back towards Salamance. "Get out of there!" Salamance tried to fly, but its wings were still damaged from the previous Thunder attack. Salamance was hit directly in its face by the Dragon Pulse and with the Thunderbolt that surrounded the attack making it twice as powerful than before. J just watched as her Salamance fell on its knees after taking massive damage from two super-effective moves head on.

Salamance was hanging on with it's last bit of strength left in it "Let's wrap this up use Dig Jolteon." Red commanded. J watched as Red's Jolteon went underground hoping to finish the battle. "Salamance this is your last chance! I want you to use Hyper Beam, but aim down!" J shouted. Red wondered a bit then came into a quick shock of J's strategy "She's going to wait for Jolteon to appear so that it will take a Hyper Beam at close range, but still what would happen to Salamance?" Red thought to himself. Salamance started to charge the attack and wait for the right moment to strike. Not a second later the ground began to crumble then Jolteon appeared in a flash "Now!" Salamance fired the attack at Jolteon who was right beneath it's feet.

Jolteon was caught off guard and couldn't avoid the devastating attack. The close range attack set off another explosion making a dust cloud surround the two pokemon. J and Red waited for the results to show whose Pokemon won the battle. The smoke began to clear and soon enough it revealed that the battle was a draw. Both of the Pokemon fainted from Salamance's Hyper Beam with Jolteon too close and Salamance who was caught in the blast. Red returned Jolteon back to its pokeball "You were great. Now take a good rest." Red placed the pokeball around his belt as he watched J return Salamance.

"Worthless Pokemon! Remind me to punish you for your mistakes!" J said placing the pokeball in her coat. J then grabbed her third and final pokeball "Go Drapion!" The giant scorpion Pokemon giving out a roar. "Now it's finally Drapion's turn." Red looks at Pikachu who is still on his shoulder "Are you ready Pikachu." Pikachu gave a confident look at Red then hopped down his shoulder and went towards the battlefield. Drapion roared at Pikachu while Pikachu did the same "Time I finish this training Red!" J shouted "I got to make sure Pikachu doesn't get too hurt since it is its first time in battle." Red whispered then looked at J "Let's end this."

As the two Pokemon stared each other down until J made the first move "Drapion use Cross Poison!" Drapion crossed its arms and fired a poisonous attack in the shape of an x. The attack went charging towards Pikachu "Jump and dodge it!" Pikachu leaped in the air "Now use Rock Smash!" Red shouted. Pikachu's fist glowed white as it came diving down towards Drapion, but before it landed a hit on Drapion it caught Pikachu with its tail. Drapion turned its body facing Pikachu "Thunderbolt!" "Quick Drapion toss Pikachu." Drapion threw Pikachu across the field, but in mid air Pikachu charged its Thunderbolt and aimed towards Drapion. Drapion let out a cry in pain from the Thunderbolt while Pikachu hit the ground face first.

Pikachu rose up to its feet wiping the dirt off of its body "Pin Missile." Drapion fired its attack "Dodge it." Red told Pikachu as the attack came raining down towards it. Pikachu evaded the first two Pin Missile, but the third missile hit Pikachu's foot causing it to fall allowing the rest of them make direct contact. There was an explosion and a cloud of smoke covered the center of the field. There was silence then the smoke was clearing up showing Pikachu still standing and ready for more "How you holding up Pikachu?" Red asked. Pikachu looked at Red and gave him a nod "Enough chat! Drapion use Cross Poison!" J shouted. Drapion launched its attack once more "Intercept it with Volt Tackle." Pikachu went charging towards the Cross Poison. As the Cross Poison got closer to its target Pikachu's speed was getting faster and an intense amount of electricity it. Pikachu collided with the attack causing another explosion and cloud of smoke.

J and Drapion waited to find out the results of their attack then Pikachu jumped out of the cloud of smoke and charged towards Drapion with its Volt Tackle still an effect. "Quick use Poison Sting!" J shouted at her Drapion. The giant scorpion Pokemon fired miny needles from its mouth and tried to land a hit on Pikachu. Drapion aimed its attack to the left then to the right, but Pikachu avoided its attack making it miss each time. It then aimed right down the middle to go for a sure hit, but Pikachu's quick reflects allowed it to leap at the right moment and aim for Drapion. The Volt Tackle became a direct hit and Drapion took major damage from the powerful attack. When Pikachu returned to the opposite side of the field it was taking some recoil damage from the attack.

Volt Tackle was a powerful, but it was also a risky move that if it makes contact it will do a great amount of damage and in return the user will also take damage limiting the number of times Red can use the move. "Pikachu use Surf." J gave a confused look at the call Red made since Pikachu is an electric type. J watched as a small puddle of water surrounded Pikachu's feet, but it soon grew larger and Pikachu became hidden beneath the water. A huge wave formed and Pikachu appeared riding on top of the wave. Pikachu directed its attack towards Drapion at a quick pace "Drapion use Cross Poison." Drapion fired its attack straight towards the middle of the Surf. The attack caused the wave to split apart and vanish leaving Pikachu in mid air and catching it completely off guard.

As Pikachu began to fall J began her next attack "Drapion use Pin Missile." "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Red shouted. When Pikachu was beginning to charge its Thunderbolt it was too late, the Pin Missile made a direct contact. Pikachu was knocked out from the attack so it wouldn't be able to do anything to help it from falling. "Cross Poison!" J commanded her Drapion without missing a beat. The attack was also a direct hit making Pikachu slam into the ground causing a huge crater. "Let's end this Drapion. Hyper Beam!" Drapion charged for the attack so it could finish the battle. "Pikachu please wake up!" Red shouted, but Pikachu stayed silent and still in the crater. Drapion fired its most powerful attack as J stood next to it with a grin "Pikachu!" Red screamed closing his eyes.

Setting: Infirmary Room

"Ouch." Red said softly while Jennifer was rubbing some alcohol on a wound "Sorry, but this will help it from getting an infection." Jennifer replied placing the bottle on the table. "Let me see your other arm." Red shifted his body showing the long cut that went from his shoulder to his elbow. "Damn it Red you have to be more careful. What were you thinking jumping in front of Salamance's Hyper Beam like that?" Red let out a smile "I was trying to protect Pikachu. Will you be able to take care of my pokemon Jen?" Red asked. "Of course." she replied while giving him some stitches to close up his cut. Pikachu jumped to the bed to see how Red was doing, all of Red's Pokemon have been in the room resting up except for Pikachu. Red glanced at his Pikachu who was resting on Red's lap then as he began to smile again he slowly petted the electric mouse. Jennifer watched Red and even though she doesn't approve of Red risking his life she really admired Red's loyalty to his Pokemon that he would go to the highest of stakes to protect them.

"I bet J's not happy." Red gave Jennifer a confused look "Why do you say that?" "Because you all almost beat her." Red still didn't quite understand. "Doesn't she want us to get extremely powerful?" Jennifer finished working on Red's arm and placed the needle on the tray placed on top of the table. "Yes, but not to the point where we're stronger than her. Ok lift your shirt up." Red removed his hat and placed it next to him then he removed his shirt tossing it to the table near Jennifer. Red had some bruises alongside his ribs that Jennifer noticed, but that wasn't all she noticed. Jennifer found out that Red was a lot more muscular than he looked on the outside. "Tell me if it hurts." she said softly rubbing some liquid like medicine on his bruises "Ouch!" Red yelps when Jennifer placed her hand over the lower right the part of his rib cage.

"Oh my gosh does it hurt there? It might be a sign of a broken rib!" She replied panicking looking around for something that might help. Then Red quickly grabs her wrist preventing her from continuing her search "Jennifer relax I was only kidding." Jennifer gave him an angry look "Don't do that!" Red laughed. Jennifer went to the table and placed everything she grabbed back to it's original spots then grabbed Red's shirt. Red took Pikachu off his lap and placed her at the center of the bed then he hopped off the bed and when Jennifer turned back they were close enough were she could feel his breath. Jennifer began to feel nervous then Red took his shirt and began putting it on. He put his hat back on and grabbed his jacket "Thanks for taking care of me and my Pokemon Jennifer." "No prob its my job. You can come pick up your Pokemon tomorrow." she replied rubbing her arm still feeling a bit strange around Red. "Ok. I would give you a hug, but I'm afraid you might actually break my ribs." Jennifer let out a small laugh then Red took his leave. Jennifer stood in silence after Red left then decided she needed to clear her head and focus on Red's Pokemon.

**Poor Red will he ever be able to defeat Hunter J or will he die trying. Find out next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Double Trouble

Chapter 8: Double Trouble

Setting: Route one 12:30 p.m.

Ash was putting out the fire he made so that Pikachu and him could have a goodnight sleep without any worries. As Ash wrapped himself in his sleeping bag he left enough room so that Pikachu can lay with him and get warm. While Pikachu was fast asleep Ash stared at the sky and began to talk to Pikachu even though it was asleep "This brings me back to when we first started this journey together Pikachu." Ash continued. "I remember back then we didn't get along and you didn't do anything I said. Then later that day it was because of me that we got chased by a flock of Fearow and ended up having to jump off a waterfall." Ash paused for a moment. "Then Misty fished us out of the water thinking we were a water Pokemon. I still haven't paid back Misty for her bike that we borrowed and she's always nagging about it." Ash chuckled. "Then when it seemed we were done for you protected me from that flock of Fearow by using a powerful Thundershock and scaring them away. After that experience together we ended up bonding and arriving at Viridan City I'll never forget it." Ash glanced at his Pikachu thinking of everything they been through, the places they've seen, the battles they fought. Then Ash's eyes soon became heavy as the stars began to fade away and eventually he was fast asleep.

Setting: Red's room 8:30 a.m.

Red began to slowly wake up and when his eyes opened Clair was less then a foot away from him "Ahh!" Red yelled as he fell off his bed. Clair stayed silent and watched as Red was rubbing his forehead "Clair what are you doing in my room!?" He said standing himself up. "Um...your door was unlocked so I came to say bye." She replied softly with her head down glancing at her feet "Bye? Why bye?" he asked. "Well me and Anna are going on a mission." "Right now?" Clair gave a nod. "We will be leaving soon. I wanted to see you before we left and." Clair went silent "What happened to your arm?" Red noticed that his shirt wasn't actually hiding the large scar and that no one, but Jennifer and J know what happened.

"It's nothing." He replied trying to hide it "That's not nothing! That looks serious!" she said with a worried tone in her voice. "Don't worry about it I already had Jennifer patch it up." "But." Red cut her off "Clair! I'm fine don't worry about it." There was silence that filled the room. "Good luck on your mission." "Thanks." Clair whispered "Tell Anna I said hi and good luck." "Will do." Clair began to walk away. Before Clair shut his door she tried speaking to him again "Um..Red do you think that when we get back we can hangout..just the two of us." It was quiet "Of course we can." Red could see the expression her face, but when Clair shut the door she was smiling. Red began to get his stuff together and did his normal morning routine then he put his jacket and hat on and headed out to grab some breakfast and then his Pokemon.

Setting: Hallways

Red just walked out of the lounge after eating breakfast not seeing J or the elites just a few grunts on patrol. When Red was about to turn to the infirmary something crashed into him causing them both to fall. "Watch where you're going!" "Ok I'm sorry." Red apologized "It's you!" Red glanced at who he ran into and out of everyone he could of met "Brent." Brent stood up. "Now where do you think your going?" Red got off the ground "I'm headed off to see Jennifer." Brent leaned against the wall "What makes you think she wants to see you?" Brent blocked Red's path. "I don't want any trouble Brent." "Well that sucks because trouble just found you." Brent grabbed Red by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Besides I need to get payback for what you did to me the other day!" Brent growled at Red. Then Brent did a quick jab to Red's stomach and releasing him from his grip "I don't know why J asked you to join this team. If you ask me, I think you're a waste of space." Red was lying on the floor gripping his stomach as he watched Brent walk away mumbling something to himself.

Setting: Infirmary Room

When the doors slid open Jennifer turned around and saw Red walking in gripping his side "How are you feeling?" "I've had better days." He replied. "Are your here for your Pokemon?" "Yeah." "Ok. I have them in their pokeballs right over here." Red followed her. Jennifer picked up a tray containing three pokeballs "They'll be ready for battle in no time." She smiled "Thanks Jennifer." Red grabbed the three pokeballs and placed them on his belt. When Red started to walk away Jennifer realized she forgot something "Red wait! I need to give you your pokemon medici." When Jennifer turned around to stop Red from leaving he also turned to her to hear what she had to say resulting in them ramming into each other.

When they opened their eyes she found herself lying on top of Red "Jennifer I.." Red couldn't speak as they were both blushing madly red. The room went silent and they could feel each others breaths then Jennifer broke the silence speaking in a soft angel toned voice. "Yes Red." They stared deeply into each other's eyes "Your..your crushing my ribs with your elbow." Jennifer blinked twice "What?" The door slid open "Hey Jennifer. I stopped by because I have a mes...What's going on in here!" The two of them glanced at who had walked in.

"Cheyrll!" They looked at each other than Jennifer rolled herself off of Red "It's not what it looks like!" Red stated and rose himself up to his feet. "Oh really." Cheyrll crossed her arms "Because to me it looks like you to were about to kiss!" Red shook his head no. "It's just huge misunderstanding. Right Jennifer." Jennifer stayed quiet. "Yeah." Jennifer replied putting her hand in her pockets "Here you go Red these are the medicine that your pokemon need to take with some food." She handed him a small container. "Thanks." He took the container and headed for the door. When Red was gone Cheyrll was giving Jennifer a cold stare "Quit looking at me like that." Jennifer said trying to ignore Cheyrlls presence "I thought you didn't like Red?" "I never said that." Jennifer replied. "So what was up with that moment you guys were having just a second ago?" Jennifer let out a sigh "Like what Red said it was an accident. Why do you have to get so jealous?" "I..I'm not jealous." Cheyrll replied softly.

Jennifer rolled her eyes "Please. I can tell your jealous from a mile away." Cheyrll stayed silent. "See." Jennifer said "So what were you saying before you walked in?" Cheyrll began thinking trying to remember "Oh I have a message for you from J. She wants you to heal her Pokemon." "Why doesn't she just come by herself?" She asked. "Because she is doing something with Salamance. So she told me to tell you that her Pokemon are in her office and to go pick them up." Jennifer gave a stressful look. "Fine. If you knew they were in her office why didn't you go get them for me?" "Because she said for you to do it. Plus it's scary in there." Jennifer rolled her eyes again. Jennifer took off her coat and grabbed her keys then headed towards the door "Aren't you coming?" she asked looking at Cheyrll. She gave a confused look "What?" "You don't honestly think I'm going to leave you here by yourself do you?" "Fine." Cheyrll followed Jennifer out the door as she turned the lights off and locked the door.

Setting: Route One

"Are you ready to go Pikachu?" Pikachu hopped up to Ash's shoulder giving a cheer. As they began walking a mechanical glove came and took Pikachu from Ash's shoulder "Pikachu!" Ash yelled trying to reach for his partner. Next a giant round case surrounded Ash sealing him inside "What the!" "Haha." As Ash looked in the sky he spotted a hot air balloon in the form of a Meowth's face. "Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!" "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all people within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket blast off with the speed of light!" "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" "Meowth! That's right!" the trio replied. "Team Rocket! Give me back Pikachu!" "Never!" Pikachu is an honorary member of Team Rocket." Jessie announced. Pikachu tried to break free by using Thunderbolt, but it was no good "Haha. Don't waste your energy, this baby here is one hundred percent rubber stopping any of your electric attacks." Meowth stated.

"Quick Meowth let's get out of here while the going's good." James said "With pleasure." Meowth used his remote to control the air balloon. "They're not getting away! Heracross come on out!" Ash's pulled a pokeball out releasing Heracross. "Heracross use Focus Punch to break this sphere." Heracross's fist began to glow white and he punched the case with all his power, only causing them to go spinning forward out of control. "Meowth the twerp is getting close." James stated "Don't worry Jimmy I'll just use the rocket boosters." With a push of a button jet engines appeared on both sides of the balloon basket. The engines began giving Team Rocket the extra boost they need "I just love it when an evil scheme comes together!" Jessie cheered "Yeah!" Meowth and James replied.

Out of nowhere a powerful Flamethrower came out of nowhere hitting the Meowth balloon causing them to crash "Ahh!" The trio yelled in fear. As they crashed to the ground Ash and Heracross crashed into a tree and they had swirls in their eyes from all the rolling downhill. As the trio crawled from under the deflated balloon they were rubbing their heads while James was now holding a cage containing Pikachu. "All right whose the wise guy firing a Flamethrower at us?" Meowth asked with anger. "Nevermind that we have Pikachu lets just make our get away." As the group began tip toeing away Ash yelled at them causing them to stop. "Team Rocket give me Pikachu!" They began to laugh "Haha and what are you going to do about it? You're trapped in there and were out here." Jessie replied. "Heracross use Horn Atta..Heracross?" As Ash glances Heracross is still knocked out from all that spinning "Ok Heracross return." Ash returned his Pokemon so it can get some rest.

"I choose y.." Ash was completely cut off by the sound of a loud roar "Hey look!" Meowth points a boulder getting all their attention. "On top of the boulder it's a." Ash glances "Entei." "Entei are super rare Pokemon!" Meowth said "Super rare means it will make a super gift for the boss. Meowth I want you to talk Entei into joining Team Rocket." "Jessie just leave it to me. I'll have that Entei begging to join us in no time." Meowth replied in confidence. As Meowth moved closer to the legendary Pokemon it stared him down "Listen hear Entei old pal. Take it from a fellow Pokemon and join Team Rocket." Entei kept staring down Meowth "Meowth I don't think it very happy with your offer?" James mentioned. "Don't worry I got this. Come on Entei quit roamming free and join us. I guarantee you'll get all the riches you'll desire plus paid vacation." Entei began to mumble to Meowth. "Huh. Ok. Got it." "Well. What did he say?" Jessie asked "He said no." Meowth replied "What do you mean no!" Jessie yelled. "He says what's a Pokemon like me going to do with money!" Entei used its Flamethrower at Meowth making him jump back a few feet.

Entei then used its Flamethrower at Ash freeing him from the sphere "Thank you Entei. Now Team Rocket give me Pikachu." "Never! Yanmega Sonic Boom and Seviper use Poison Tail!" Jessie yelled releasing a snake and dragonfly like Pokemon. The attacks headed straight for Ash, but were blocked by Entei's Flamethrower "Thanks Entei. Quilava I choose you!" Quilava appeared and the flames on its head and back became to spark. "Quilava you're sure up for a battle aren't you." Quilava gave a grin to its trainer. "Come on James don't just stand there!" "Right. Carnivine use Bite!" The giant plant Pokemon leaped out of the pokeball and latched onto James and bit him square on the head. "Not on me on them!" James shouted removing Carnivine and tossing him with the other Pokemon. The three Pokemon formed a wall blocking Ash from Pikachu "Quilava use Flame Wheel!"

As Quilava began to power up for its Flame Wheel it stopped all of a sudden "Is something wrong Quilava?" Quilava glared at the sky as a small jet was flying near the area grabbing everyones attention. Everyone just watched as the jet lowered itself in between Ash and Team Rocket. The top of the jet opened up then two teenagers appeared "Hey! Who do you think you are to interfere with are Entei snatching!" Jessie yelled. The two glanced at her and gave a small giggle "I'm sorry, but we will be taking Entei instead." The young teenager said then turned towards Ash pointing at Entei. "Who are you?" Ash asked "My name is Clair and this here is Anna. Were Pokemon hunters and were here for that Entei." Ash stood in front of Entei "I won't let you take Entei." Ash yelled.

Clair and Anna both pulled out a pokeball "Then we'll just take it by force." Clair replied giving a small grin. "Delcatty!" "Ninetails!" "Come on out!" They said in unison "Hey we were here first! So that makes Entei ours!" Meowth shouted. "Anna you handle Entei I'll take care of those clowns." Anna gave a nod. "Alright Delcatty use Shadow Ball and shoot it up in the air." Team Rocket gave a confused look "I know were Team Rocket, but were not up there?" James said. As the Shadow Ball began to desend it was coming down with greater speed and power "Now Iron Tail!" Delcatty's tail glowed white and Delcatty started to make circular motions with it's tail. As the Shadow Ball got close Delcatty used the power of the Iron Tail and hit the Shadow Ball towards Team Rocket like if it were a batter hitting a baseball.

As the Shadow Ball made contact with Team Rocket it caused a small explosion sending them soaring high in the sky. "Well that didn't go as planned, but at least we still have Pikachu." Meowth smiled "Oh that's right! Ok James hand me Pikachu." Jessie requested "Alright here you go." he glanced at his hands and come to find out that they're empty. "You didn't hold on to the cage butterfingers!" Jessie yelled trying to strangle James "Well looks like were going empty handed like always." Meowth stated. "Not only that, but were blasting off again!" They screamed.

"Well that takes care of them. Now to focus on Entei." Clair said looking towards the sky. When Clair glanced back she could see Anna having a difficult time fighting off a Quilava and Entei "Come on Ninetails lets use all that training into good use." Clair and Dlecatty walked next to them, "Need some help?" Anna gave a smile and nodded. "Anna, me and Delcatty will take care of that kid's Quilava you try to weaken Entei." "Ok. Ninetails use Dig!" Ninetails quickly dug underground and out of their sights. "Delcatty use Shadow Ball!" Delcatty launched its attack straight towards Quilava "Shoot it back with FlameThrower!" Ash commanded. Ash kept calling move after move successfully blocking every attack Delcatty uses and Quilava was able to land powerful attack as well.

Anna could tell Clair was struggling, but she knew she had to weaken Entei, and then Ninetails appeared right under Entei's feet. Entei swiftly leaps in the air to dodge then fires a Flamethrower that Ninetails blocked using it's tails as a shield. "Alright Delcatty use Shock Wave!" "Quick Quilava use a counter shield using Flame Wheel and Flamethrower." Clair gave a confused look "A counter shield?" The Shock Wave closed in on Quilava. Quilava quickly used it's Flame Wheel, but instead of spinning straight Quilava spinned on its side and used Flamethrower causing it swirl around it. The Shock Wave was destroyed and Quilava spinned its way towards Delcatty.

Quilava slammed its body into Delcatty sending flying straight into Clair then Delcatty suffered an added affect of burn causing both Clair and Delcatty to get hurt. Anna saw her best friend lying on the ground hurt "Ninetails use Agility!" Ninetails speed increased sharply making it difficult for Ash to catch even a glimpse of it. "Now Dig!" With the new speed Ninetails used Dig and headed straight for Quilava. Ninetails gave Quilava no time to react and when it appeared out of the ground it sent Quilava high in the air "Quilava!" Ash yelled. "Use Giga Impact on Entei!" Ninetails came down with great power then Entei mimicked Ninetails and leaped high the air towards Ninetails using its own Giga Impact.

Ash ran and caught Quilava before it hit the ground "You did great. Take a long rest." He smiled recalling his Pokemon. Ash glanced up at and saw the huge explosion caused by their Giga Impacts. When Ash saw the balloon basket he saw his partner asleep in the cage "Pikachu!" He yelled while running towards the small cage. As Ninetails came falling down from being overpowered by Entei's Giga Impact Entei landed on the ground fine, but a bit exhausted. Anna recalled her partner "You did your job thanks." She looks at Entei "Escape this!" Anna extends her left arm revealing a device attached to her wrist. She fired a beam at the vulnerable Entei and when it came into contact it transformed Entei into a statue. Ash glances back as Entei was put in a seal case and was placed in the back of the jet they arrived in.

Anna went to assist Clair "You ok?" Clair asked with a weak smile already returning her Pokemon back to its pokeball. Anna helped her walk to the jet "I should be asking you that." As the jet began to soar into the air Ash was able to break the cage. He gently picked up Pikachu who was unconscious then he looked up and saw the jet fly past him going beyond his sights. Pikachu gave a weak cry "Pikachu. Come on buddy stay with me. You're going to be ok Nurse Joy of Viridian City will take good care of you." He said running to the Pokemon Center.

Setting: The front of the airship

Anna walked in to find J sitting in her chair barking orders at her henchman "Excuse me..J." J glances back and sees Anna then gets off her seat. "Anna I assume you have your report for me about the mission I sent you and Clair on." She hissed. Anna gave a nod "Yes. I like to say that we were able to capture the target successfully and it is waiting for you in your office." J gave an evil grin "Good. Where's Clair?" J asked "Um..She wandered off when we arrived back on the ship. She was wounded in the mission she might have gone to see Jennifer. Shall I get her for you." Anna said softly. "No need. You may leave now." Anna gave a bow then headed out while J went back to yelling at the crew.

Setting: Red's room

Clair slowly opened the door to Red's room peering through to see if he was asleep "Red..Red are you awake?" when she walked in she shut the door quietly. As she glanced around the room she noticed Red's clothes laid out on his bed then she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Clair saw that the door was wide open and it was steamy "That sounds like running water." It went silent until Clair heard a metal clanging noise. She realized that Red was taking a hot shower and was just getting out. Clair began to panic then she quickly hid in the closet near the bathroom closing the folding doors swiftly and quietly. Red walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair soaking wet. Clair tried to stay quiet and breathe softly as she watched Red go over to his clothes.

She could see that Red had a very masculine body, but he had many scars all over his body on his chest, back, arms, and his legs. She felt sad when she saw this and started to think of all the pain Red had suffered that gave him so many scars. Clair sadness didn't last too long when it was quickly washed away when she noticed that Red was about to remove his towel and change into his clothes. Clair's heart began to race a million times faster she was arguing with herself in her head "Come on Clair jump out before he takes off his towel. No Clair stay and watch then leave when he's gone. Don't Clair this isn't like you, if you go now I'm sure he'll forgive you." Clair was smacking her forehead. When she was about to jump out of the closet it was too late Red's towel had hit the floor. She was glancing at the towel as it just laid there too afraid to glance up she felt like her heart was about to burst as she couldn't help, but glance up.

Her heart had literally stopped, but in relief when she saw that Red had boxers underneath the towel. As Red put on pants Clair stayed quiet and calm, but had to apologize to Red deeply for this mix up. When Clair glanced down she saw her favorite silver hair piece on the floor. She gave a shocked look and slowly stretched her arm towards it "What are you doing don't grab it you'll get caught. Hurry Clair do it while he's not looking." Clair glanced at Red and saw that he was turned away about to put on his shirt. She slowly opened the closet to grab her hair piece, but she couldn't open it too much or Red will notice. As she reached she was about a fourth of the inch away. Clair closed her eyes and stretched with all she could then she felt at the edge of her fingers next it was gripped in her hand. Clair gave a smile then felt something grab her wrist and pull her right out of the closet. She was lying on the carpet with Red towering over her with his shirt on his shoulder "Clair?" He extended his hand and she gladly accepted it. "Clair what were you doing in my closet?" Red asked lifting her up to her feet.

Clair dusted herself off before looking at Red "So..what were you doing in my closet?" He asked confused. Clair gave a nervous laugh "Well you see, what happen was. Ok you're going to laugh about this." Red stayed quiet "Ok..maybe not." Clair looked at her feet avoiding eye contact. "I walked in because you said we can hang out after my mission. Then when I found out you were getting out from your shower I panicked and hid in your closet." "So wait..did you?" "Yes I saw you change and I'm really really really sorry Red please don't be mad please." Clair said hugging Red tightly. Red gave a deep sigh and patted her on the back "No I'm not mad. Awkward yes. Angry no." He replied. Clair gave a shy smile to Red's comment and was going to enjoy her peaceful time alone with him.


	9. Chapter 9: Rosa is pink Violets are Blue

**From now on you may see conversations have this ' instead of " that. This is because it will mean someone will be saying something mentally so in case you are wondering why that is there. **

Chapter 9: Rosa is Pink, Violets are Blue

Setting: Viridian City Pokemon Center

Ash was pacing back and forth in front of Nurse Joy's desk waiting for her to return with the news on Pikachu's health. After a few more minutes went by Nurse Joy appeared "Nurse Joy how are my Pokemon doing?" "They're going to be fine. Quilava and Pikachu need to rest." She replied with a smile. "What on earth were you doing to get your Pokemon in such bad condition?" Ash stayed quiet wondering if he should tell her about Entei "Team Rocket tried to steal Pikachu and Quilava fought off their Seviper and Carnivine. Then when Quilava tried to finish the battle their balloon exploded with Pikachu near it." He wasn't lying to Nurse Joy just not telling the full truth. "Ok? Just next time rescue Pikachu before blasting off Team Rocket." "Will do." Ash replied as she left the counter.

As Ash stood there for a while his stomach made an enormous growl "I guess I'm getting hungry." He said in a laughing tone while gripping his stomach. Ash grabbed his backpack and headed off to the cafeteria that was in the center. As Ash walked in he didn't notice a pair of bright pink eyes watching him. The young figure then followed Ash into the cafeteria keeping a small distance before approaching him. Ash sat at a table by himself devouring all the hamburgers he could eat as quickly as he can until a young girl close to his age sat in front of him. He was frozen in awkwardness wondering what she was doing sitting with him. He swallowed the remaining food in his mouth and stayed quiet as she did the same, but with a small smile.

The girl was wearing white long jeans, sneakers, a small white jacket with a pink long sleeve shirt underneath. She had short pink hair and she also had bright pink eyes "Um? Can I help you?" Ash asked. She giggled "You're the kid from the forest." "What are you talking about?" Ash was very confused on who she was "The one who tried to save Entei." Ash jumped out of his skin when she said that. "Ssh don't mention Entei and who are you?" Ash whispered "Why not?" She asked "There's always a mob of trainers when they hear about legendary Pokemon near." Now she was confused. "Who are you?" "Are you not going after those two trainers?" She tried to change the conversation. "No?" She gave him a weird look "Why not?" She said in a serious tone "I don't know." He replied a bit nervous from her quick change of moods. "Well you should at least tell Officer Jenny Ash." Ash began to choke on some food he was trying to eat "How do you know my." Ash glances and finds out that she is gone.

"Do you know who the two hunters might've been?" Officer Jenny asked through the video chat "Well now that I think about it they said their names were Clair and Anna." Ash replied. "Ok we will be on the lookout for people with your description and see if they pop up on our database." Ash nodded. Jenny saluted Ash before hanging up the call then Nurse Joy called for Ash "Yes Nurse Joy." "I just wanted to tell you your Pokemon recovered quickly." She smiled handing him a tray with Quilava's pokeball and Pikachu fully healed. Pikachu quickly jumped onto Ash's shoulder "Do you feel better Pikachu?" Pikachu gave a smile and a nod in response. "That's great." Ash grabbed Quilava's pokeball "Have a nice day." Nurse Joy smiled "Same to you Nurse Joy." Ash replied waving bye.

"Took you long enough." Ash was stopped in his tracks as the young girl from before leaped down from the tree near the Pokemon Center with a Riolu. "Its you!" he yelled as he slipped and fell along with Pikachu "Are you ok?" She helped Ash up as Riolu assisted Pikachu. "What's the big idea falling in front of us like that? Someone could have got hurt." The girl gave a shrug "You should just toughen up more." "I'm tough!" Ash said with anger. "What were you doing in a tree anyways?" "Waiting for you." Ash gave a dumb look. "Why?" "Because you're going to Cerulean City and so am I, so I thought we could go together." she replied. "Wait how did you know that?" She stayed quiet. "Let's start walking and I'll explain on the way." Ash began to follow her throwing out all his questions for her "Who are you?" She stopped walking for a second then she did a curtsy "My name is Rosa and this is my partner Riolu." Riolu mimicked Rosa and also did a curtsy. "Oh well you already know I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Pikachu gave a piece sign.

Rosa gave a giggle and they continued walking "Next question. How'd you know my name and where I was going?" "It's because I'm psychic." She smiled. "Really?" "No, Yes, Sort of I can understand the thoughts of my Pokemon and certain people." "How'd you get it?" He asked. "I guess I was born with it." Ash looked back and saw Rosa's Riolu "Why is your Riolu pink?" Rosa grabbed her Riolu and began to carry it. "I'm not sure why it's a different color." "Well my Noctowl is different from other Noctowls in color and size." He mentioned. "Are you done with your questions now Ash?" He nodded "Ok. Let's hurry so we can at least get through Viridian Forest." Before Ash could reply she took off

Setting: Hallways

Clair was walking back to her room after her time with Red when "Clair!" Clair looks back and sees Anna walking out of her room with an angry look. "Where have you been Clair. You were gone for three hours. Did you go see Jennifer?" Clair shook her head no. "Then where've you been?" Clair leaned against the wall trying to get comfortable because she knew she'd be there for a while. "I was with Red with the whole time." Anna's eyes widen "Really!" Clair nodded "Come on you're going to tell me everything." Anna started to push Clair into her room so they could talk all about what she and Red did.

Setting: Anna's room

Anna sat down on her bed while Clair pulled up a chair and sat next to her "So tell me what you guys did." "We just did normal stuff we talked, laughed; he fed me this amazing lunch." Anna gave a bored look. "Is there anything you guys did that was fun?" "That was fun. I got to know Red more." "So when you left the jet you went to see Red?" Anna asked. Clair gave a nod in response "He said we could hangout just the two of us after the mission was over." Anna gave an upset "When you left I had to go talk to J by myself and you know she sends a cold chill down my spine." Anna complained. Clair stayed quiet "You owe me and I know exactly how you're going to repay me, by telling me everything word for word what you did at Red's." Clair let out a deep sigh "Fine."

Setting: Red's room three hours ago

"Here have a soda." Red handed her a small can as they sat together on his bed "Where did you get the soda?" Clair wondered. "I kind of took it from the lounge." Clair laughed before taking a drink "What do you want to do?" Red asked her. Clair had no idea what she wanted to do she just wanted to spend time with him "Um..how did you get your scars?" She said quietly. "You saw those." Red was silent "If you don't want to talk about it I'll understand." Red glanced at her and smiled. "It's not that. I'm just trying to remember how I got a scar from being a hero, but the ones I can remember are the ones from me being stupid." The thing with Red was that most of his scars are from sacrifices he took to protect his Pokemon and the people around him.

"There was this one time when I was ten I thought it was a good idea to snowboard to town on an old tree bark that was the same size as me. Long story short when I tried to ramp off the edge of the mountain the bark didn't want to support my weight in mid-air causing me to fall and break my leg. Flygon had to take me to Nurse Joy." Red let out a small laugh to his idiotic stunt. Clair sat there constantly smiling enjoying the funny stories Red was sharing with her telling Clair some of his adventures on Mt. Silver. In the middle of one Red's stories he noticed a burnt mark on her neck "Hey Clair what's wrong with your neck?" He asked. Clair not knowing that there was a mark was confused "What do you mean?" "Hold on a sec." Red headed into his bathroom.

When Red returned he held up a hand mirror showing Clair the burnt scar "Oh that mark. You see there was a little mishap on the mission." Red kept a serious look. "Clair who did this to you?" Red asked taking the hand mirror "We were battling a trainer and his Quilava used its Flame Wheel on Delcatty sending it towards me and a second later there was a burn effect while Delcatty was still with me." Red went back into the bathroom bringing back a medical kit. "Clair you have to be more careful." Red places a wet cloth on her neck "It seems you have first degree burn." Red then uses a bandage to hold a small cloth in place. "Hopefully that will help." Clair was slightly blushing about how Red treated her with much care. "Thanks Red I didn't know you were a doctor?" "No, but I had to learn a few things while on my travels. I can only do certain wounds not huge casualties." He replied while placing the kit under his bed. Clair smiled and they continued telling stories while enjoying their refreshments.

Setting: Anna's Room

"That's it." "That's all that happened?" Clair nodded "Well did he ask about the mission?" Clair thought for a while. "Now that you mention it. He didn't bring it up not once." "Did you take Delcatty to Jennifer yet?" Anna asked. "Yes. I dropped her off then I went to Red's room right after." Anna was quiet thinking of what else she could ask. "Well I'm going to take a nap that mission sure did make me tired." Clair said stretching. "Bye Anna." Anna smiled and waved as Clair left her room.

Setting: Clair's Room

Clair went to her bathroom to wash up then when she came she glanced at her trash can with the burnt clothes from the battle in it. Clair changed into her pjs even though it was only four she didn't plan on leaving her room. Clair felt a great deal of pain in her left side from the fire, even though Red saw a mark on her neck it actually goes all the way down to her hip and half way down her arm. No one will be able to notice burns since all the clothing is long sleeve anyways. Clair laid on her bed all alone since her Delcatty is still with Jennifer along with Anna's Ninetails. Clair wonders if she should go see Jennifer about her wounds, but she decided to tell her tomorrow.

Setting: Viridian Forest

Ash who was having second thoughts on his new traveling partner walked in silence "So Ash how many badges have you won?" Rosa asked. Ash looks up "Oh um I have won the badges of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh." "That's impressive." She smiled. "Hey Ash did you know there's a tournament for trainers who won badges from at least three regions." Ash's eyes widen. "Really! Where is it being held?" Ash said getting excited "I heard it's being held in Sinnoh." Pikachu and Ash looked at each other with excitement. "So Rosa how'd you find out about this tournament?" Rosa pulled an envelope out of her backpack "I got an invitation." Ash was wide eyed.

"I didn't know you went for the Pokemon league too!" Rosa rolled her eyes "Ash there's more than one tournament. I'm going in as a coordinator." She stated while placing the letter back in her bag. "A coordinator? So you compete in contests." Rosa nodded "Yeah I've competed in Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh." "Have you competed in the Grand Festival?" Ash asked. "To be honest with you Ash I've actually won the Grand Festival twice." Ash was impressed with her accomplishments "That's cool. What Grand Festivals did you win?" Rosa wasn't used to playing twenty questions, but it passed the time. "I've won Johto and Hoenn." "What about Sinnoh?" Ash kept questioning trying to know as much as he can about his new companion. Pikachu was resting on Ash's shoulder while Riolu was walking next to Rosa enjoying the sights. "I made it to the semi-final round. Which is the battle rounds and Riolu was unable to battle." Riolu looked down in sadness. Rosa lifted Riolu then began to rub its stomach and toss it in the air trying to make it smile.

"Where are you from Ash?" Rosa asked while cradling Riolu like if it were a baby "I'm from Pallet Town. How about you Rosa?" "I live at a small town at the edge of Mt. Silver." She said placing Riolu down. "So Ash how many Pokemon do you have? Do you have lots?" Ash smiled "I have lots of Pokemon from different regions all at Professor Oak's lab." "Soon Riolu." Rosa said glancing at Riolu. "What?" Ash was confused "Riolu was just wondering how much longer to Pewter City." Ash stayed quiet. "Rosa do you think you can teach me how to talk to Pikachu?" Rosa stopped walking and looked at Ash a bit curious. Rosa walked to Ash and placed her hand on his shoulder "Ash. You and Pikachu have an amazing bond it may not seem like it, but you two can already understand each other clearly." Rosa smiled and petted Pikahu softly. Ash blushed "Yeah I guess so. "Ash and Pikachu smiled at each other then continued walking.

"So Ash what's your goal?" "My goal is to be a Pokemon master and learn all I can about them." Rosa gave a giggle. Ash was confused "What's so funny?" Rosa looked Ash "It's nothing you just remind me of an old friend." Ash was going to ask who she was talking about until they found themselves out Viridian Forest and on a hill towering over Pewter City. "Were finally here." Pikachu cheered "Yeah and before nightfall too." "Let's hurry to a Pokemon Center so we can rest for tonight." Rosa, Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu began to race their way down the hill straight towards the Pewter City Pokemon Center.

Setting: The front of the ship

"I see. So have you caught the others yet J?" "I just sent one of my elites to go after another one spotted in the nearby town then we will track the last one." J was speaking to one of her clients through a video chat using her holographic screen. "Well let's hope your so called elites succeed on bring the last two or you won't get your money." Hunter J gave a slight smirk "Don't worry you'll get your Pokemon. Just make sure you have my money ready for me." J replied to the shady man. "But of course I have it right here." The man pulled out a briefcase containing many stacks of cash. J gave a grin, but it soon disappeared when the case was shut "You'll only get it when you complete the set." J nodded and the call between them ended. It went quiet as J continued her usual business, but someone was watching her entire conversation "I know you're planning something, but what?" The figure ran off before anyone notices.

Setting: Pewter City Pokemon Center

Ash and Rosa arrived at the Pokemon Center exhausted from all the running down the hill then through town along with their Pokemon. "Geez Ash you sure can run long distances." Rosa stated trying to catch her breath. Riolu was lying on the floor passed out from exhaustion while Pikachu leaned against the wall trying to regain some strength in its legs. When everyone caught their breath they headed to Nurse Joy who was occupied with a young man. "Nurse Joy you are sure the prettiest of all the Joys. You and I were destined for each other. Please do the honor of going out to dinner with me." Nurse Joy gave a sweat drop "Um..I have to work." She replied as the man held her hand. Ash smiled "Hey Brock!" Ash yelled running and waving towards the front desk. Brock turned to Ash "Hey Ash how's Prof. Oak and all your Pokemon?" He asked as the two gave each other a high five. "Great. I'm glad to see you haven't changed a bit." Brock noticed Rosa "Hello there I'm Brock." He extended his hand as a gesture. Rosa paused for a moment then gladly shook it "My name's Rosa and this is Riolu." Riolu sat down at a chair reading a cafeteria menu ignoring the conversation. "That Riolu of yours is sure unique in color." "I guess she's also has a unique attitude as well." Rosa smiled embarrassingly.

"Brock here lives in Pewter and he's also the city's gym leader." Ash added "That's neat." "Well yeah, but my true goal is to be a Pokemon doctor." Nurse Joy walked by. "Hello there Mr. Ketchum, but are you have a phone call." "I wonder who it could be." Ash began to think. "You're in a lot of trouble mister for not calling me sooner!" Ash's mother yelled through the video phone. "I'm sorry mom, but you see I just got here." Brock and Rosa walked next to Ash "He's telling the truth Mrs. Ketchum." Brock stated. "Oh hello Brock it's been awhile. How have you and your family been?" "They're doing great." "That's good." She smiled. "Ash dear who's that?" She asked glancing at Rosa "Oh hello there Ma'am. My name is Rosa. I met your son in Viridian City." Rosa introduced herself. "Well it's nice to meet you." She replied before bringing her attention back to Ash.

"Well mister I expect you to be safe and to come home after you're done traveling." Ash nodded "Ok Brock and Rosa I'm counting on you to make sure Ash doesn't get into any trouble ok." "Will do." They both replied as she hung up the video chat. As soon as Ash hung up the phone the ground began to shake "What's going on? Is this some kind of earthquake?" Ash yelled. Moments later it finally settled down "Is everyone alright?" Nurse Joy asked rushing towards the group "Yeah were ok." Rosa replied. "Let's go see what's going on outside Ash." Brock and Ash soon took off outside "Let's go Riolu." Riolu just sat at the table alone. "Riolu!" Riolu gave a snicker "What is with you? Ever since you know what happened you've been acting weird." Riolu gave a Rosa a cold stare.

"Of course I know why we're going to Cerulean City and who knows Riolu maybe traveling with them won't be as bad as you think." Riolu hopped down and headed towards the door leaving Rosa alone. "She can be a real handful sometimes." Rosa then followed everyone outside. When Rosa was outside it was pouring rain then she notices everyone talking to Officer Jenny and she races over to them. "Please Jenny let us help you." Brock pleaded "It's not safe. Now go back inside." Jenny then rode her bike down the street vanishing in the rain. Ash looks up at Brock "We still going to look?" "Of course." Brock replied as they began to run off in the rain along with Pikachu and Riolu. "Boys are so persistent." Rosa tries to keep up with them, but the rain is so dense and the winds are so strong she can hardly see five feet in front of her.

There was another huge explosion right behind in old technology store "Back there." Ash says running down an alley. The rest of them follow and when they got to the back of the building they saw dark figure returning what seemed to be a Pokemon back into its pokeball. "Hey you! What do you think you're doing?" With nowhere to run the figure pushed Ash and Brock out of the way then pushed Rosa to the ground to make a path. "Riolu we can't let him escape! Aura Sphere!" Rosa shouted "But Riolu can't learn Aura Sphere." Brock yelled. Riolu took a deep breath then focused its entire aura into its palms and a small sphere began to form. When the Aura Sphere was ready it opened its eyes and fired it straight towards the criminal. Ash and Brock were stunned to see Riolu succeed in using Aura Sphere since they thought only Lucario, Riolus evolved form can learn it.

The trainer fell to the ground when the Aura Sphere hit him in the leg "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu charged up for the attack. While Pikachu was charging the storm was acting strange then when Pikachu fired its Thunderbolt the lightning in the storm came down giving Pikachu's Thunderbolt an extra boost. They could hear the scream of pain and they rushed towards the shadowy figure. When the caught up to the figure they couldn't see the face, but from what they could tell it was a man. "Let's take him to Officer Jenny." Rosa and Ash nodded then Brock with the help of Ash carried the man to the police station while he was unconscious.

Setting: Pewter City Police Station

"Do you have any idea what he was doing?" Jenny asked "I'm sorry Jenny, but when we got back there he took off until we were able to stop him." Brock replied. "Wait Brock. Remember he was returning a Pokemon so he was more likely having a battle." Ash stated. "Who would have a battle in these conditions?" Rosa questioned "Can you try reading his mind?" Ash asked. Rosa shook her head no "Sorry, but I can only read a handful of peoples mind." "You can read minds?" Jenny asked. Rosa gave a nod to Jenny "It's just a gift I have." "So what do we do? Just leave him in the cell until he wakes up and tells us what he was doing?" Ash asked. "Well we can't question him until he does wake up." The group sat down for several minutes in silence the only thing making noise was the keypad for the computer because Jenny was typing out a police report.

The silence also was broken with a small laughter coming from the cell "He's awake!" They all rushed to the cell. The young man just stood in front of them stretching then he went to the faucet and washed his face acting as if he was all alone. "Hey!" The young man turned the faucet off and looked at Ash who was shouting at him. "I didn't do it!" He yelled making them jump back a bit "Haha. That's funny." Jenny gave a cold stare "Don't get so mad Officer Jenny I was just keeping the tradition of everyone who comes in here. The first thing most of those fools say I didn't do it." He pulled out a small stool and sat in front of the group. "What were you doing behind that building?" Brock asked "Planting a self-detonating bomb that will send this city sky high." The group's eyes widen. "That's insane!" Jenny yelled rushing to the radio to call the rest of the police. Ash and Brock tried to make him say where it was at while Rosa stood there with Riolu. "Guys!" Everyone stopped what they were doing "What's wrong Rosa?" Ash asked "He's just tricking you." The man let out another laugh.

Jenny rushed over to him in anger "What were you doing! Who are you!" Jenny was furious and didn't like to be tricked when it came to her job. "That's none of your business." "Why don't you tell us who you are then?" Brock said calmly. "The name's Brent and if you must know I'm an A class Pokemon hunter." Brent replied with a devious smile.

**What is Brent doing getting himself caught with the police, J will not be that happy when she finds out. What does Ash's new freind mean she can read the thoughts of some people and Pokemon? What are Rosa's motives of going with Ash? **


	10. Chapter 10: Operation Breakout

**Last time we left Brent who was now in jail and is his being held for questioning. Will he give in? How will J react when she gets the news? Finally, **

Chapter 10: Operation Breakout

Setting: The Meeting Room 9:30 a.m.

J was waiting in the meeting room for everyone to show up and the only ones there was Cheyrll, Anna, Zane, and Neo."Anna where's Clair?" J asked furious "Her and Red been hanging out a lot so they're probably together." She replied nervously "Have you not seen her?" Anna shook her head no. "What's so urgent about this meeting J?" Cheyrll asked "It's just urgent and we need everyone here." The room went silent as Neo began to doodle in his notepads, Anna spun around in her chair, Zane leaned back in his chair trying to sleep, while J and Cheyrll watched the door. A few moments later the two of them walked in "Goodmorning." Red said to the group, but they stayed quiet even Cheyrll. Red and Clair got the message that J wasn't in a good mood, but then again when is she ever in a good mood.

Clair took a seat next to Anna and Red took one next to Cheyrll "So where were you two?" J asked "We were finishing breakfast." Red replied. "That's strange because I just got back from the lounge and I didn't see you two." Zane said trying to get them in trouble. J glances at Red intrigued with Zane's response "We had breakfast at my place." Red added while staring at Zane. "Sure you were. You two were probably kissing or something." Zane rolled his eyes "Zane!" Clair shouted. Cheyrll looked at Red "You two kissed." She whispered "Nobody kissed we were just hanging out." Red said softly. "Don't listen to him Cheyrll." "You need to shut up Zane!" Anna yelled "Wait so did you or didn't you two kiss?" Neo asked "No we didn't." Clair replied.

"Enough!" J slammed her fist on the table silencing the argument "It doesn't matter!" She rose from her seat and walked to Red slowly. "You know not to be late for meetings." She placed her hand on his shoulder "That goes for you too." Clair looks away trying not to eye J. "Let's start the meeting." When J began to walk back to her seat she gave Red a quick jolt from his collar causing him to fall back in his seat. "Red!" Cheyrll said surprised trying to help him up "Maybe next time you won't be late." J said before sitting down. Zane gave a half smile to what happened to Red "Are you ok?" Cheyrll whispered. Red gave her a nod then gave a glare at J, but she didn't care "Hey J where's Brent?" Zane asked looking around the room.

"That's actually what this meeting is about. I have intel that Brent has been caught by the police during his midnight mission to capture Raikou. Usually I would leave him there, but Brent can't keep his mouth shut and I fear he will give away our secrets. So I am having all you go on this search and rescue mission. I have set the coordinates to have the ship land near Mt. Moon and from there you will travel to Pewter City." "Do we have to go?" Neo asked. "Yes. Once they know of your presence I'm sure you will have police on you. When you or if you have Brent you will meet back here, but if you have police following you I don't want you to return. If you double-cross or leave me and the team I will make sure you have life in prison. You will be leaving in thirty minutes make sure you're ready." J glares at Red then leaves the meeting room.

"Great. Now we have to go save that idiot." Neo wasn't happy to go save someone who has picked on him for so long. "It doesn't matter J's orders." Zane crossed his arms "Do we just bust him out and get caught or does someone here have an actual plan?" Anna asked. The room went silent, then Red stood from his seat "I hate to say this, but I have a plan to bust Brent out." Red went to the end of the table and found an atlas of Kanto. Red flipped through the pages until he came across Pewter City "This is a detailed map of the city. We're over here out in the distance if we take the transport cars it will take about fifteen minutes before we reach the outer part of the city. We can park them right here near this river near the trees and then we will have to enter the city by foot." Everyone leaned in to see except for Zane who rather just listen than show any interest into his plan.

"Now Clair and Anna I want you to head over here a few blocks away from the police station which is probably they have Brent." "What do you want us to do?" Clair asked. "When we're all in position I want you to just cause havoc with your Pokemon all over the city drawing the police out." Clair and Anna nodded. "Neo you will be the one to bust Brent out. There's an alley way right here that leads behind the station, but it will be to narrow for Metagross to fit so you can't use him to break down the wall." "What do I do then?" "Don't worry I'll give you a little something to use." Red replied with a smirk. "What do I do?" Cheyrll asked hoping Red didn't exclude her "You and Zane will go a few blocks east of the station and cause havoc. It will divide up the police officers so Clair and Anna won't have to deal with so many." Zane liked the job he was given, but he didn't show it.

"That's basically it except we will need to enter the city from different paths." Red closed the atlas and placed it back where it was. "Sound good." Everyone nodded "Let's hope it works." Zane replied before getting up and leaving. "Wait Red what will you be doing?" Cheurll asked "I already have my part planned don't worry. Ok guys let's get ready and remember we're not there to harm citizens just make sure where you're attacking when you're trying to get the polices attention." They nodded and all went to get ready. Clair and Anna went to go see Jennifer to grab their Pokemon, Cheyrll went to her room to get anything she needs, Neo was reading through his notes to make sure he understands the plan, Zane went to the vehicles to wait, and Red headed to his room.

Setting: Red's Room

Red enters his room and looks around for everything he might need for the mission. He goes to the closet and pulls out a long dark trench coat, then wears it over his clothes. The trench coat reaches down to Red's ankles, he then took his hat off and placed it on the table. Red looks around then goes towards the small desk next to his bed and grabs the glasses that J gave him. Red heads to the bathroom and goes through his cabinets "If theirs one thing I learned from the missions everyone has been on it's that to not show your true identity which everyone has. Except for me because Red won't be there." After a few minutes Red walks out of the bathroom with the long black trench coat unbuttoned, no hat, the glasses, and with snow white hair. He makes sure he has his Pokemon and then takes one last look at his room before heading out.

Setting: Transport Drop Off Zone

When Red walked in everyone was there waiting, but they had a confused look on their faces "Who the hell are you?" Zane asked hopping off the hood of car. "Ah come on Zane you're saying you don't recognize me." Red replied pushing Zane out of the way. "You guys ready?" "Red? Is that you?" Cheyrll asked "Yeah, but don't worry it's just hair dye. I thought I try on a disguise for the mission." Cheyrll was confused. "Let's go!" Red shouted and for some reason everyone listened to him even Zane? "Hey Neo catch!" Red tossed Neo a small circular device with a flat bottom "What's this?" "Just stick it to the surface of the police station and tap the center." Red replied.

Neo nodded then placed it in his pocket before entering the vehicle with Zane. Red got into the driver's side with Cheyrll while Clair drove the car with Anna "Ready? Neo dropped the hatch." Neo pulled out a remote that opened the exit. They then began to drive out in a single file formation, J watched from the front of the ship as the vehicles drove off past the mountains and into a small forest headed towards the city.

Setting: Pewter City

The team parked the vehicles near the river like Red said "Ok we will split up from here." They nodded and headed off in their given paths while Red walked into the City through the main gates. Ten minutes went by and Red was sitting on a bench in front of the police station reading the newspaper "Is everyone in their places?" Red whispered into the earpiece. There was silence for a while until Anna replied then Cheyrll "Me and Clair are ready." "Same with me and Zane." "Neo how about you?" Red asked. "I'm trying to squeeze through the buildings, but I'm almost there AHH!" Neo yelled "Neo what's wrong." There was silence. "Neo answer me." "I saw a rat." Red face palmed to Neo's reaction over a rat "Ok I'm here." "Ok guys the start mission Breakout." Red announced.

Setting: Police Station

"Can I go now?" Brent complained "You can leave when you tell us what you were doing last night." Jenny replied. Rosa is sitting down brushing Riolu's fur while Brock read a magazine on new ways to make Pokemon remedies and Ash was thinking of battle strategies for the tournament even though she tried to explain to him that it was a few months away. "You kids want some coco?" Jenny asked with a smile walking towards them with cups of coco "Thank you Officer Jenny." They all replied in unison. When Jenny handed them their drinks they all took a sip "This is great!" Ash said before taking another sip. Brock gave a smile until there was a loud boom causing the whole ground to shake making them spill their drinks. Riolu gave an angry look at Rosa for spilling over her fur "I'm sorry Riolu it was an accident.

The ground eventually stopped shaking "What was that?" Jenny asked as she raced out of the police station "Let's go too." The three of them followed Jenny out of the building "Don't let me out or nothing that's ok." Brent yelled before giving a deep sigh. Once outside there was a swarm of people running crazy trying to get to cover "Over there!" Rosa pointed at the east where she saw some smoke. "Over there too!" Ash yelled pointing towards the west "All officers report to the east and west part of the city. Also get people to evacuate the citizens to safety." She said in her radio. Jenny hopped on her police bike "Ok you kids get to safety." Jenny told them before driving off towards the east. "What should we do Brock?" Brock thought for a moment "There won't be many officers on the west side of the city if some are on the east and the others are helping citizens." "So let's go west then." Rosa mentioned. They nodded then took off with Riolu and Pikachu running a head, but before Rosa followed the group she saw a stranger sitting on a bench reading a newspaper ignoring the many people running in fear and the havoc around him. "Rosa come on!" She looked towards Ash who was calling her "Ok!" When she looked back the man was gone. Rosa tried to ignore it then tried to catch up with Ash, Brock, and the Pokemon.

Setting: West Part of the City

When Ash and the gang reached the west side of the city they found two officers having a rough time trying to battle a Delcatty and Ninetails. "Hey it's those two from the route one!" "Ash you know them?" Brock seemed surprised. "They're Pokemon hunters." Rosa said with an angry look "Yeah wait how'd you know?" Ash questioned Rosa, but she ignored him and focused her attention on the trainers. Clair and Anna glanced at Ash "Well look who showed up to join in on the fun." "You're right Clair it's that trainer from route one. Back for more." Anna replied. "Stop what you are doing please before anyone gets hurt!" Brock pleaded "No can do. We're on an urgent mission." Anna replied. "Quick escort the people we will take care of these two." Brock told the officers. "Ok we will leave it in the hands of the gym leader." The officers returned their Growlithes then got in their cars and headed out to help the other officers.

"Aren't we lucky we get to fight a gym leader." Anna gave a smirk "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me in our last battle!" Clair shouted. "No! You're the one who will be paying for what you did!" Rosa shouted back while Riolu began to growl at them as its hands began to be surrounded by small amount of aura due to its emotions. "What did we do to you?" Anna asked "No matter we will beat you anyways." Clair replied. "Hey Rosa are you ok?" Ash asked worried "I'm fine, but they won't be." Rosa whispered the last part to herself. "Your little Riolu won't be able to do nothing to our Pokemon!" Anna yelled trying to intimidate Rosa "Don't you dare underestimate me and Riolu! Use Aura Sphere!" Riolu quickly formed an Aura Sphere and aimed it at Ninetails. The fox Pokemon tried leaping into the air to avoid it, but the attack just followed Ninetails straight up landing a direct hit.

"That's pretty cool. Not only is your Riolu a strangely different color, but it also knows Aura Sphere." "Let's stop the chit-chat and battle." Clair announced. "Flamethrower Ninetails." "Shadowr Ball Delcatty!" Ninetails used its Flamethrower attack straight towards Riolu. 'Dodge it.' Rosa was speaking to Riolu using her thoughts and Riolu heard her command then closed its eyes. When the Flamethrower got closer Riolu perked up its ears and bent backwards avoiding the attack completely. 'Shadow Balls coming to your left.' Riolu cartwheeled and backflipped to avoid the Shadow Balls 'Heads up.' The final Shadow Ball came charging towards Riolu until Riolu swiftly deflected it with Aura Sphere then Riolu opened its eyes and went into a fighting stance ready for their next attack.

"Let's help her Brock." "Agreed." Brock and Ash both pull out a pokeball "Go Totodile!" "Croagunk help out too!" A small crocodile like and frog like Pokemon appeared. "Totodile use Water Gun! "Brick Break Croagunk!" "Force Palm Riolu!" The trio of Pokemon charged straight towards Ninetails and Delcatty. "Ninetails Dig." "Delcatty use Shadow Claw." Ninetails uses Dig avoiding Croagunk's Brick Break, but Totodile fires Water Gun into the hole making Ninetails have to leap out drenched in water. Riolu and Delcatty charge straight towards each other with Riolu's palms glowing white while Delcatty had a ghost like claw surrounding its paw. Delcatty and Riolu's attack both hit their mark as they continued to run the opposite directions.

When they stopped they waited to see who was going done first, there was silence both Pokemon glanced back until there was an explosion on Delcatty's side. Riolu gave a grin when all of a sudden Riolu felt pain in its right leg forcing it to go down on one knee. Riolu gave a slight grin and Delcatty turned towards Riolu in rage with its fur spiked up from the explosion. "Shadow Claw back to back Delcatty!" Clair shouted "Riolu Metal Claw!" The two Pokemon charged forward once more sending a mirage of attacks at each other while Ash and Brock battled Anna's Ninetails. 'We just need to stall these trainers for a while until Neo gets Brent, but I do sure hope this plan works.' Clair thought to herself.

Setting: Police Station

"Ok Neo you're going to need to place the device on the back part of the police station with the flat part sticking onto the wall." Red replied trying to explain to Neo how it works. "Ok. Now it's glowing purple? Is it supposed to do that?" "Yes now push the center and the circle of small purple should begin to fade one by one." Neo pushed the center and like Red had said the dots began to fade away one by one. "Now what?" "You get the hell out of there." "Why?" Neo questioned "Because it's a bomb." "Oh it's a bomb. IT'S A BOMB!" Neo yelled then began to squeeze his way out of the area. Inside Brent was leaning against the bar door being watched by a rookie cop that Jenny placed to watch him. "Hey you." The cop looked up from his game of solitaire on the computer. "What do you want?" The cop asked with a deep voice "Nothing I just wanted to chat is all." Brent replied.

"I'm not allowed to speak to you under Officer Jenny's order." Brent paused for a moment "Do you ever get tired of her giving the orders around here?" Brent asked. The cop gave a slight smile "I haven't worked here long enough to know just yet." As the officer glanced back his game Brent examined the metal door. "What's your name?" "The names David." Brent let out a friendly smile "Nice to meet you Officer Carl. Do you want to see something cool?" Carl remained silent "I bet you five dollars I can break out of here within a minute." "Sure you can Its impossible unless you have super strength." The rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically. "Come here I'll prove it. What do you have to lose?" The officer let out a sigh "Fine." The officer paused his game and stood from his chair.

The officer was a skinny man, he seemed to be in his mid twenties, and he wasn't that much taller than Brent "Ok prove it." The officer stood by the gate "You better have my five dollars ready. You see that right there on the gate?" Brent pointed to one of the metal bars. The officer leaned in a bit "What about." Brent went and uppercut the officer knocking him out. "Wow that actually work. Man I love a rookie cop." Brent reached in the officers pocket and pulled out the keys to his cell. When Brent was about to unlock the gate he heard a strange noise coming from the back of his cell. He headed towards the end wall and placed his ear on it "That sounds like." Brent's eyes widen as he dived out of the way then the back wall to his cell exploded. There was cement dust filling the room "What the hell?" Brent began to cough and he looked back to the gate blown off. When he glanced at the new entrance Neo appeared out of the corner "Neo?" "Brent is that you?" Neo asked. "Of course it's me who else would it be. What are you doing here?" Brent asked.

"We came to break you out." "We?" Brent questioned "Yeah me, Red, Anna, everyone came now we have to go." Neo gestured his hand to Brent signaling him to follow. Neo headed off, but when he looked back Brent wasn't following him "Brent hurry!" He yelled going back to the police station. When he looked inside Brent was going through the desk "What're you doing?' Neo asked "I saw Officer Jenny place Dragonite's pokeball in here somewhere." Brent was pulling out all the drawers until he came across his pokeball "I got it!" Brent replied. "Ok now let's go." Neo then headed for the front doors while Brent walked towards the downed officer "What are you doing now?" "This guy owes me five dollars." He replied taking out the officers wallet and taking the money.

Setting: West part of the city

Anna and Clair were sure proving their strength to Ash, Brock, and Rosa by tiring out their Pokemon while it looked like their Pokemon could go on for a couple more rounds. "Giving up already?" Clair smiled "Never! I won't ever give up!" Rosa yelled as a tear became to form and go down the side of his cheek. "Everyone I've got Brent heading to the extraction point." Neo said in the ear piece contacting all the elites. "Ok me and Anna are on our way." Clair glanced at Anna as they nodded "Return Ninetails." "You too Delcatty." The Pokemon were called back to their pokeballs."Sorry, but we must be going." The two trainers gave them a wink then out of nowhere a Dragonite swooped down and lifted them off the ground taking them out of there sights.

"Hello ladies." Brent smiled "Nice timing." Clair replied "We just need Red, Zane, and Cheyrll then we can leave." Neo replied. The four of them looked back at the city as Dragonite was taking them to the extraction point. Ash and Brock recalled their Pokemon after tough battling while Rosa glanced in the direction they took off in. 'Let's go." Rosa looked at Riolu 'Let's chase after them.' Riolu told her while clenching its fist. Rosa nodded as the two of them turned around and started to run off "Rosa where are you going?" Brock yelled "I'm going after them!" She shouted back. Ash and Brock chased after her, but they were stopped when a police bike zoomed pass them with two new people riding it. Followed by the bike was a wave of police cars then Officer Jenny came right behind riding on an Arcinine.

"You kids all right?" Jenny asked "Yeah we're fine what's going on now?" Ash asked "There were two trainers wrecking havoc on the east. The next thing I know is that they stole my bike and are trying to away." She replied. "That's what happened here too. These two trainers kept attacking everything then challenged us to a battle." Brock said "They were also the exact same trainers I met on route one." Ash added. "Well at least you kids are all right. We'll take it from here." "But Jenny." Ash was quickly cut off "No buts. You kids go to the police station where it's safe." She snapped. Officer Jenny hopped back onto Arcinine's back and took off after the two who stole her bike."Come on Ash let's go to the Pokemon Center first." Ash had a sad look for not being able to help "Let's go Pikachu." Pikachu was tired since it had to back up Totodile, Croagunk, and Riolu. Rosa started to follow them not saying a word while Riolu looked off towards a forest then ran towards it. "Riolu? Riolu!" Rosa then followed Riolu into the woods. "Rosa!" Ash yelled as he was going to follow her, but Brock grabbed his shoulder. "Ash we have to take Totodile and the other Pokemon to the center she will be ok." Ash looks back for a moment then follows Brock.

Setting: Southern Outskirts of Pewter City

"Pikachu use Rock Smash!" Pikachu leaped into the air and came down using Rock Smash on its mighty opponent. Red gave a grin when the Pokemon took a knee trying to hold itself up "Pokeball go!" The pokeball hit its target and absorbed it. Red and Pikachu stared at the pokeball as it continued to shake then it finally stopped showing it was a success. Red gave a slight smile then walked to it and picked up the pokeball glancing at it. Pikachu ran up to Red's shoulder smiling and Red returned the smile back. In the skies there was a certain balloon floating around that witnessed the whole battle. "Hey did you guys see what the guy just caught!" Meowth smiled "No what was it?" James asked. Red glanced up at the Meowth balloon "Those are the guys that Clair and Anna met at route one. I choose you! Use Thunder!" Red yelled throwing the pokeball in the air. "We may have messed up the last big catch, but we will show this trainer I'm sure his Pokemon are tired." Jessie smiled.

"Yeah let's do it!" When the trio glanced there stood the mighty Thunder Pokemon Raikou charging its attack. The trio gave a gulp when Raikou unleashed its powerful attack exploding there balloon. "Wow we're blasting off already?" James said "We didn't even get a chance!" Meowth cried. "I know I'll mail the author a letter asking him if we can have more screen time." James pulled out a pen and paper "That might work." Meowth added. "You idiots why are you breaking the fourth wall!" Jessie shouted as they launched away. Raikou came down and stared at Red "Ok Raikou return." Red placed Raikou back into the pokeball then put it on his belt. "Pikachu use Thunder Wave right behind us." Pikachu jumped off Red's shoulder and used Thunder Wave at the bush behind them. There was a shriek when the attack hit the bush, Red then walked over to the bush and pulled out Rosa who was holding onto Riolu.

Red tosses the two of them out in the center of the field "Why were you spying on me?" Red asked. "You're.. You're one of them." She struggled saying due to the paralysis "What ever do you mean?" He gave her a devious smile. "I mean you're one of those stupid hunters!" She shouted at him "What's it to you?" "You took something that belonged to me and now I'm here to make you pay." She replied. "If we took you're Pokemon just go out and catch another one." He replied turning his back to her. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and began to walk away when they were stopped by the sound of crying. As he looks back the young girl with her Riolu asleep in her arms was sobbing "You're wrong." She whispered. "About what?" He asked her "It wasn't a Pokemon you took from me." Red gave her a curious look. "Then what was it?" There was silence as more tears began to make their way down her cheeks. "A person." "A person?" Red was confused "You stupid hunters took the only one that cared for me. It's because of you he died trying to get you out of our town. It's because of you my Red died!" She shouted.

Red's heart dropped because the girl in front of him wasn't just any random girl, it was his closest friend Rosa. Red turned back around facing away from her "I'm sorry, but your so called Red isn't here anymore." Rosa's eyes widen and her heart stopped "I'm sure he was just trying to protect you and stuff, but you have to face the facts that he's gone. Go home girl. Go home and forget about the hunters. Go to where you came from, Where it's safe." He said softly. "Never! I'll never forget the hunters! I believe Red is still alive and I'm going to find him no matter what!" Red stayed silent. He then tossed in front of her a Cheri berry "What's that for?" She asked "It's a Cheri berry, it will erase the effects of Thunder Wave." He then started to walk away. "Wait!" He pauses for a moment "Who are you?" Red stayed silent "Call me Shadow." He then walks out of the forest and out of Rosa's sight.

Setting: The Streets of Pewter

"Zane hurry up and lose these cops we can't go back unless you so!" Cheyrll shouted "Working on it!" Zane replied. Cheyrll and Zane were riding all over town on a police bike trying to lose the police cars that are tailing them. "They're getting closer!" She shouted "I'm going as fast as possible!" "If we go to jail I'm going to kill you!" She yelled in his ear. Zane let out a small laugh "Ok sure you will. If you do you'll be lonely." "Need help?" Zane and Cheyrll looked to their right to see Red riding on Flygon. "Can you give us a lift?" Cheyrll asked "Flygon isn't big enough for all of us, but I can get rid of the police for you." Zane didn't want Red's help, but if this keeps up they'll run out of gas soon.

"Flygon Dragon Pulse!" Flygon fired its attack towards the police cars causing some to crash into each other. Cheyrll looked back as the police started to chase after Red and Flygon since the crash caused a road block. Zane continued to head towards the transport vehicles while they're not chasing them not looking back to see what happened.

Setting: The Meeting Room

Cheyrll and Zane walked in seeing Neo, Brent, Clair, Anna, and J sitting there waiting for them. "Is Red not here?" Cheyrll asked softly "I thought he was with you?" Clair replied. Cheyrll shook her head no "He drove the police away from us and I haven't seen him since." There was silence. Zane walked over to Brent "You're lucky we need you." He smiled "I guess that means hello." Brent tapped him on the shoulder. J stood from her seat "Congrats elites you were able to succeed on your mission to rescue Brent and we only lost one member." Everyone, but Zane and Brent were upset. Then the door slid open with Red walking inside out of his disguise "Sorry J, but I'm not leaving just yet." Red tossed her a pokeball.

"What's this?" J asked "It's Raikou. Consider as a payment to my failure back in Cerulean City." With that Red just walked out not looking back, not saying anything on his way out, just cold and silent. J glanced at the pokeball then placed it in her coat "Well Brent it looks like he was able to achieve your mission goal." Brent ignored J. "That's all for today go back to your rooms." J announced to the elites. They gave her a nod and began to head out the door one by one leaving J to be the last one to leave.

Setting: Red's Room

Red laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking to himself about what had happened on the mission today. 'It's been over month since that day at the lab. I would've thought everyone would have moved on by now, but Rosa.' Red remembers the look of pain and sadness on her face "I'll never give up!" those words kept ringing in his head. Red didn't want to see her cry, he wanted to show her who he really was, but if he did she'd want him to stay with her and he just can't at least not now. Red glanced up and saw Rosa's smile 'I promise Rosa I'll go back home with you. One of these days.' Red then slowly fell asleep.

**How is Red going to feel having to lie to his bestfriend about his death? How will Rosa feel when she runs into Shadow and the elites again? Will Rosa ever find out about Shadow's true identity? Does this new identity of Red change his attitude completely? **


	11. Chapter 11: The Mount Moon Maze

Chapter 11: The Mt. Moon Maze

Setting: Pewter City Pokemon Center

Ash and Brock were sitting in the lobby when Rosa walked scratching the back of her head "Rosa are you ok?" Ash asks her. "Yeah I'm fine I just tripped." Riolu appeared behind her stretching its body "Why don't you give Riolu to Nurse Joy?" Brock advised. Rosa shook her head no "Riolu doesn't like Pokemon Centers unless she's here to sleep or eat." "Why?" Ash questioned. "She's picky." Riolu gave her a cold stare while Rosa let out a small laugh "No it's just she only let's a few people hold her and help her." She replied. "Are you sure?" Brock asked "Yes." Brock stayed quiet "So where to now?" Rosa asked looking at Ash. "Well when all the Pokemon are healed we have to go east to Mt. Moon and from there we'll be headed to Cerulean City." He replied.

The doors slid open and Officer Jenny walked in "Officer Jenny are you ok?" "Did you catch the hunters?" Rosa asked while they ran towards her. Officer Jenny gave a sigh "I'm fine, but when I got back to the police station it was totally destroyed plus the prisoner broke out." Jenny replied. Brock went to Jenny taking her hand "Don't be sad Jenny because we'll get through this together. How about we talk about this over dinner." Brock smiled. Brock smile turned into a yelp when Croagunk appeared and used Poison Jab "Table for two." Brock said weakly as he was being taken by Croagunk. Jenny and Ash gave a small laugh "Is he going to be ok?" Rosa asked "That's just classic Brock." Ash replied with a smile.

"So Jenny how'd he escape?" Ash asked "Maybe those four trainers were just a distraction?" Brock said after his quick recovery from Croagunk making Rosa jump back after being startled. Pikachu had appeared and leaped onto Ash's shoulder "Hey buddy glad to see you're ok." They both smiled. Nurse Joy walked by holding Totodile's pokeball "Here you go Ash your Totodile is in good health." "Thanks for all your help Nurse Joy." Ash and Brock replied. Nurse Joy gave a slight bow then headed back to her desk "Anyways you might be right Brock." Officer Jenny replied. "That would mean that Brent guy is also a Pokemon hunter." Rosa added "I'll be alerting all the Jennies in Kanto about the hunters. Now I must be going so I can help out with the repairs for the police station." The group nodded as Jenny exited out of the building. "So are you guys ready?" Brock and Rosa gave a nod "Then let's go to Mt. Moon." Ash announced.

Setting: Elite's Lounge

Red was looking at the dinner he made after his nap that he took when he got back from Pewter City. Red was depressed and confused about everything that had happen with Rosa then he heard the door slide open. Red was hoping it would be someone that would help to lift his spirits; he wouldn't mind hearing one of Neo's speeches of how everyone should take notes so that no one would forget something during the missions. When he glanced up he saw Brent, who then pulled out a chair and sat next to Red. There was an awkward silence "Thanks." Brent whispered "Thanks for busting me out that is. Zane told me you came up with the plan after he tried to take credit, but I knew he wasn't that creative." Red stayed silent wondering if it was some kind of trick Brent was trying to pull.

"But don't think this makes us friends. You did just show me up on capturing Raikou in front of everyone." Brent slammed his hand on Red's back as a sign of truce. Red had dropped his fork and when he leaned down to grab it Brent grabbed Red's plate then began to walk out. When Red grabbed his fork he noticed Brent and his dinner was gone "Should've seen that coming." Red tossed the fork into the sink then turned the lights off as he exited.

Setting: Mt. Moon 8:30 p.m.

As the group continued their adventure they finally came across Mt Moon, but they were stopped by another group of people at the entrance of the cave. "Hey there kids are you planning to go through this cave here?" They all gave a nod "Well then how about you kids use this map so you don't get lost." The man smiled. "It's ok. I'm sure we'll get through it just fine." Brock replied "Don't be shy because for you we'll just give it to you no charge." A smaller man added. "Come on Brock what's the worse that could happen." Ash happily takes the map and begins to walk into the entrance of the cave followed by Brock who was still unsure. "Thank you come again." As Rosa began to follow Ash, Riolu was growling 'What's wrong Riolu?' 'Those three strangers at the cave entrance. I don't trust them.' She replied.

When Rosa and Riolu caught up with Ash and Brock they were using a flashlight trying to read the map they just recieved. "Ash I don't think we should use that map." Rosa said softly "No worries Rosa I know what I'm doing." Ash replied. "No Ash I have a bad feeling." Rosa sprinted towards them when all of a sudden the ground caved in making all of them fall. When Rosa came through she looked around and saw that she was all alone in the dark "Riolu! Ash! Anybody!" Her voice echoed through the cave. Somewhere in another part of the cave Pikachu was awoken and when he opened his eyes he saw Riolu shaking him with a worried look on her face. Pikachu stood himself looking around not spotting Ash anywhere in sight giving him a depressed look.

Ash glanced up at the long he just came from "I hope everyone is ok?" Ash grabbed his backpack and started to walk into darkness of the cave. Later Brock had awoken, but found himself unable to move "Where am I." He glanced around then saw that he had sprained his ankle. "Well looks like I'm going to be stuck here until help arrives. Ash! Rosa! Where are you guys!" There was silence as Brock sat there alone. Outside the cave a certain trio was enjoying their scheme "I can't believe they bought it." "And with the real map in hand we will be able to snatch Pikachu while those twerps wonder lost forever." Meowth stated. The thought of Pikachu in their grasps while the twerps were lost gave Jessie and Meowth jitters of joy. While Jessie and Meowth where getting ready to enter the cave James was starving "Can't we go after dinner?" Jessie and Meowth laughed as they entered the cave "I guess that means no." He lowered his head in shame.

As the trio entered the cave Meowth came accidently fell into the giant hole in the ground, but Jessie was able to catch Meowth and pull him up. "Thanks Jess if you didn't catch me I would've lost one of my nine lives." "I'm not losing that map no matter what." She replied. "Hey guys wait up for me!" James shouted rushing towards them "No Jimmy boy slow down!" Meowth yelled. James tried to stop running, but it was to late as the trio began to fall into the dark hole. Rosa was walking around trying to find Riolu "Haven't I been here already. Ugh I think I'm going in circles. I wish Re." Rosa was cut off when she was slammed into the ground by Jessie. "Ow hey get off me!" Jessie quickly got off the girl "Hey you're that new twerp. Now Team Rocket will." Jessie glanced around not seeing James or Meowth. "What were you saying about Team?" Rosa asked sarcastically "No matter. Eve without my team I'll take you as a hostage." Jessie pulled out a pokeball when the ground began to shake again.

"Oh no not another hole." "Quit your worring it's just those Gravelers." Jessie replied pointing behind Rosa. The two girls took a moment to let the idea of Gravelers rolling straight towards them to sink in. "Ahh!" The two of them screamed as they began to take off running "Ash! Brock! Where are you guys!" Rosa shouted. Riolu was walking with Pikachu until the heard a faint scream, then Riolu quickly reacted and took off in the direction of scream followed by Pikachu. While Riolu was running she came across Meowth who had his head stuck in the ground. Riolu walked over to Meowth slowly then grabbed his tail and pulled him out of the ground landing him in front of Pikachu. Pikachu gave an angry look at Meowth "What where am I?" Meowth panicked looking around only to see Riolu and Pikahu giving Meowth an mad look. "Ahh you're not Jessie and James." Pikachu began to yell at Meowth.

"You're saying you fell down a hole and now you can't find your trainer. Well sorry to burst your bubble, but we had nothing to do with that hole." Pikachu was about to give Meowth a zap when they heard the screams once more. "That sounded like Jessie?" Riolu and Pikachu took off running "Maybe if we can find Jessie and James not only will we get Pikachu, but the powerful Riolu too." When Meowth looked the two Pokemon were gone "Hey guys wait for me!" He shouted following them. Ash was giving a confused look while he was trying to read the map so he could find his way out of Mt. Moon. Ash kept holding the map different ways hoping it would make it simpler to read "Once I find Brock, Rosa, and the Pokemon I'll try to find our way out. Wait Noctowl." Ash released Noctowl from its pokeball. "Noctowl can you help me find the others?" Noctowl nodded then began to lead Ash through the darkness. Brock was trying to figure out how he was going to find the others then out of no where James came falling in front Brock. "James?" James looked up seeing Brock and none else "Where am I?" "You fell from up there." Brock said pointing straight up. "Wait a minute did you have anything to do with that hole?" Brock asked with a hint of anger "Sadly no." There was silence until James's stomach began to growl. James gave an embarrassed look "I guess I forgot I still haven't ate yet." He said laughing while holding his stomach. Brock gave an intrigued look "I can make you something if you like." James watched as Brock pulled out some matches and began cooking a small meal for them.

Riolu was leading the group chasing after the screams of Rosa and Jessie "Can you guys slow down." Meowth said trying to keep up "I need to start working out." Meowth stopped to lay on the ground and catch his breath. Pikachu tried to shake Meowth up, but Riolu wasn't the most patient Pokemon in the world. While Pikachu was trying to get Meowth up Riolu signaled Pikachu to step back, and then Riolu lifted Meowth up with her psychic abilities "Hey what are you doing?" Riolu stepped behind Meowth placing her paw on his back. Riolu's palms began to flash then Meowth was launched forward with great speed from Riolu's Force Palm attack. Jessie and Rosa were sprinting for there lives, but no matter what turn they made the Gravelers continued to follow them. While they were running Jessie was smacked in the face "Meowth!" "Jessie!" Meowth said holding on "Where's James?" Jessie asked. "I'm not sure, but why are you running so fast." Meowth looked back and saw the army of Gravelers chasing them.

"What ever you do don't drop me!" Meowth yelled "Why don't you go and talk some sense into those Graveler?" Jessie asked "Are you crazy! I'll get creamed before they even give me the time of day." Moewth whinned. Jessie gave a fruasterated look "Wait how'd you get here?" Rosa asked "It's because of that moody Riolu of yours." Rosa's eyes widen "Thank goodness Riolu is ok." She said softly. When Rosa looked straight ahead she saw Pikachu and Riolu waving at them "It's Riolu and Pikachu!" Rosa shouted. When Jessie and Rosa ran past the Pokemon Riolu used Aura Sphere on the roof of the cave causing it to collapse and forming a rock wall preventing the Graveler to continue chasing them. "What was that Noctowl?" Ash asked as the ground began to shake. Noctowl then began to go closer to the source of the small earthquake followed by Ash who was trying to rush 'Come on Pikachu and the others please be ok.' Ash thought to himself while chasing after Noctowl.

Brock and James sat there eating their food "What do you think that was?" James asked "Might be some Gravelers protecting their territory." Brock replied. After their meal Brock placed everything back in his bag "Well I guess we should find a way out." James said as he started to walk away. When James looked back he saw Brock still sitting there "Aren't you coming?" James asked. "I would if I could, but I sprained my ankle and I can't walk." James walked towards Brock and placed Brock's arm around his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Brock asked confused "I'm going to get you out of this cave." James replied. James started to help Brock up "You could've left me? Why didn't you?" "You helped me. The least I could do is repay the favor by helping you walk." James answered. "Maybe this can help." Brock pulled out a pokeball and released Crobat. "Crobat can you lead us to the others?" Crobat nodded and began to lead the way.

Rosa, Jessie, Riolu, Pikachu, and Meowth were walking lost in the cave when Riolu took a stop at another path. "What is it Riolu? Is that the way out?" Rosa asked 'No, but I sense movement headed towards us.' Riolu replied to Rosa telepathically. "Do you think more Gravelers?" Rosa whispered "What's the hold up?" Jessie asked. Everyone gathered near Rosa glancing down the darkened path. Riolu began to take a fighting stance and wait for whatever was about to appear in front of them. When the figure got closer Pikachu panicked and took the offensive by launching a Thunderbolt attack. "Ahh!" The dark figure screamed giving everyone a fright, but when the figure fell forward Ash appeared in front of them. "Ash!" Rosa, Pikachu, and Riolu ran over to Ash to see if he was ok, and then Noctowl came soaring wondering what had happen.

"Great to know you tried to protect everybody Pikachu." Rosa tried to help Ash up while he dusted off his hat. Ash looked forward to see Jessie and Meowth "Team Rocket what are you doing here!" Ash yelled. "If you must know we are looking for James! He slipped down here and know we have to find him." Jessie replied. "Pikachu use." Rosa grabbed ahold of Ash's arm preventing him from finishing his command "Rosa, but they." Rosa slowly nodded her head no "We don't need to start a fight here Ash. Our goal is to find Brock and get out of this cave." Ash looked at her before nodding. Jessie and Meowth gave a slight smile "Thanks to that pink hair girl Pikachu won't zap us giving us more time to come up with a plan." Meowth whispered "Now all we need to do is find James then we can snag Pikachu and ditch the twerps." Jessie replied.

It seemed like hours have gone by for our weary travelers as they traveled through the dark cave. Then wonderful news our travelers found the exit of the cave, but were all extremely exhausted not even noticing they were outside. While Ash was using any strength he had left to continue walking he slammed his forehead right on a tree. When Ash fell back he saw the night sky as his eyes widen "We're out!" He quickly shot his body forward slamming into the tree once more. "Watch out Ash you'll lose brain cells." Rosa laughed "We're finally out of that a cursed cave." Jessie replied. "Wait we were never able to find Brock!" Ash stated "And poor Jimmy is still in the cave." Meowth added. As the group looked back Brock and James exited the cave barely standing using a walking stick to hold themselves up.

Brock and James both collapsed as they made it out of the cave "Brock!" "James!" Ash and Meowth shouted. The two groups parted and headed towards their down member "Brock are you ok?" Rosa asked. "Yeah. I just got a sprained ankle, but James helped me out of the cave." He replied. "Come on James wake up. We can't be a trio if you die on us." James opened his eyes "Jessie. Meowth." James gave them a big hug "I'm so glad to see my friends again!" He shouted. Jessie and Meowth quickly turned around facing towards Ash and the others. Jessie quickly pulled out her pokeballs "Jessie what are you doing?" James asked "Catching Pikachu while it's tired." When Jessie was about to release her Pokemon there was a faint sound off in the distance like roaring water. Team Rocket looked towards the forest, but in a blink of an eye were sent soaring in the air and out sight. Ash and the group got ready when the attacker appeared from the forest. Ash's eyes widen "Misty!" Misty gave a small smile "It's been a while Ash." Misty replied.


	12. Chapter 12: IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ

**Its been a long time since this story has been active and I do have chapters ready they just haven't been uploaded. I plan to delete this story and start over and correct all the things such as spell check and grammar. I'm sure it's best for everyone if this story was redone and hopefully made better. I will not stop this story just rewrite it starting from chapter one. Sorry to those who had to put up with the bad grammar I took note of your comments and to make it better I thought this might help. I'm not rewriting the story completely just fixing the errors so the chapters may come back as soon as possible. The story will be named the same, but it will be noted as Revised next to the title. I would like to thank those who read my story it means a lot and if you think you have any ideas as in what you would want to happen next in the story or who you want Red to fall for just leave in the comments section and ill be sure to check them. I will have the first chapter posted up of the revised version up today so please check that out. If you have and story ideas you want/hope to see happen leave a comment, if you have any questions about anything you can comment that as well. Thank you all for ready this update.**


End file.
